


Short Snek

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Poor Deceit, Short Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tiny Snek, he can't help he's short, short jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 71,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: I keep seeing fics where Deceit is shorter than the others and I just couldn't help myself! (This will be worked on until I can get more inspiration for Deceit's Silver Tongue).





	1. The Shelf and The Counter

        If there was one thing that Deceit Sander's hated the most, it was the fact that he was the shortest side. He couldn't understand how he was so short, but he was and the others made sure to point it out whenever they could. Envy's favorite thing to do to him was to hold his hat up above his head, forcing Deceit to have to jump to try to get it. This made the envious side laugh every single time up until the point when Deceit would kick him in the shins in order to get his hat back. When Envy would say, "Ow! You play dirty!" Deceit's response would be to stick his forked tongue out as he walked away. Now, Deceit was in a real predicament here. One of the other 'dark sides' as Roman likes to call them, moved his favorite mug to the top shelf in the cabinet.   
        Deceit stares up at the cup, a scornful glare firmly placed on his face. "I'll get you for this, Anger," he mutters as he tries to reach the cup while standing on the tips of his toes. Of course, that didn't work causing Deceit to breathe out a huff of frustration. Next, he decided to try to jump and grab it, when he did that his gloved fingers merely pushed the cup back further making him yell in frustration.   
        "Hey, there short stack, what's got you so rumpled now gurl?" The sound of Remy's voice caused Deceit to snap his attention over to the function, even Remy was taller than him! Wait, that gave him an idea.   
        Deceit points up to his mug, his lips pursed in a small pout, "Someone  _didn't_ put my mug on the top shelf and I  _can_ reach it." He says hoping Remy would retrieve his mug for him. The function hums as he takes a sip from his Starbucks, Deceit couldn't tell what he was thinking thanks to his sunglasses. Remy shrugs and walks over, this made Deceit feel giddy knowing that he was finally going to be able to enjoy his morning tea.   
        "It sure is up there, huh gurl?" Says Remy as he stares up at the yellow mug with green snakes, Deceit nods and looks up at the function with hopeful bicolored eyes.   
        "It  _isn't,_ will you please  _not_ get it for me?" Deceit asks again, he had missed Remy's smirk for the function had covered it with his Starbucks.   
        "Sure, shorty," Remy replies as he reaches up, he grabs the mug and gracefully places it on the next highest shelf. Deceit lets out his own form of offended prince noises as he stares at the function.   
        "ARE YOU  _NOT_ KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Deceit yells.   
        Remy snorts as he turns to leaves the short side alone in the kitchen before he leaves he looks at Deceit over his shoulder saying, "What? I got it for you, you need to be more specific gurl." Remy laughs as he flees the kitchen when he sees the salt shaker being hurled towards him. Deceit huffs and crosses his arms as he stares up at his mug, now even further away from his reach. He grumbles as he climbs up onto the counter, he was hoping he could avoid this. Deceit slowly stands up straight on the counter and snatches his mug from the top shelf. Now, this was the real issue, how was he going to get down. Like an idiot he looked down, it shouldn't have scared him, but even the most minor heights send fear straight to his heart.   
        Deceit tightens his grip on his mug as he tries to ignore the shaking in his limbs, he curses himself for being so pathetic. "Man, been a while since I've seen this kitchen," says a slightly bored but shocked voice. Deceit jumps and squeaks in alarm, causing him to drop his mug in the process, the sound of the cup shattering caused the new side to turn around. Eyes ringed in black eye shadow met frightened bicolored eyes, Virgil couldn't help but smirk at Deceit.   
        "Dee, how many times have we've told you not to climb on the counter knowing you'll get scared?" Virgil asks as he walks over to the other side with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Deceit glares weakly as he clings to the cabinet door, the last thing he needed was to be patronized.   
        " _Do_ it and _not_ ask for help," he grumbles. Virgil hums in agreement as he holds his arms out to the shorter side, Deceit huffs angrily and let's go of the cabinet door allowing Virgil to put him back down on the floor. He hated how the anxious side was at least five inches or taller than him, the side was even taller than him when he was all hunched over!   
        " _No_ thank you, Virgil." Deceit mumbles as he kicks a piece of his mug causing it to slide across the floor, Virgil chuckles softly and shakes his head as he conjures a new mug for Deceit. He hands it to the smaller side and pats his head, Deceit hisses at him as he snatches the mug.   
        "You  _shouldn't_ go back to the light sides, they  _won't_ be wondering where you are." Says Deceit as he tries to reach for the box of tea, of course, someone moved that to the top too. Virgil shakes his head and grabs the box handing it to the deceitful side, he couldn't help but smile at the way the smaller side snatched it from his hand.   
        "Alright, Dee. Next time don't climb up on the counter, you're making me work harder than I want to." Says Virgil, Deceit rolls his eyes as he places a tea bag into his mug.   
        "Yeah, yeah I  _will,"_ he huffs as he fills the tea kettle with water. Virgil chuckles as he sinks out, leaving the shorter side alone to do his normal morning routine. 


	2. Hissy Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SURE DID MAKE THE TITLE A PUN-

        Deceit sighs happily as he lounges in the light sides commons, the others gave him permission to lounge in the only sunspot that was found in the mind palace, which he greatly appreciated. Right now he was alone, the lights were out in the real world helping Thomas come up with some new content for his videos. Deceit appreciated the silence, "Well hey there kiddo!" again, he appreciated past tense. Deceit groans and opens his yellow snake eye to look at Patton with disdain. Of course, it just had to be him to return to the mind palace first.   
        "Hello, Patton," Deceit replies dryly as he closes his eye once again, hoping the fatherly side would take the hint and leave him alone. Patton pouts and flops down on the couch beside Deceit.   
        "Ah, come on kiddo, there's no need to be so  _short_ tempered." Says Patton as he tries his best to hide his growing smile, Deceit twitches at the joke. ' _And so the torture begins,'_ he thought as he sat up from his sunning spot.   
        "You do realize how  _polite_ it isto make jokes about a person's height, right?" Deceit hisses while narrowing his eyes at Patton, the fatherly side shrugged his shoulder and flashed the deceitful side a wide grin.   
        "I have no idea what you're talking about, it's so hard to hear you all the way down there." Patton couldn't help but giggle at that one, Deceit's face went red as he stood up from the couch.   
        "I  _am_ that short!  _Do_ keep bringing it up!" He shouts, Patton cocked his eyebrow as he stood up, easily towering over the deceitful side. Deceit's face grew redder as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
        "Oh, don't worry, kiddo! I'm sure you'll hit a growth spurt soon!" Deceit let out offended noises as he flailed his arm, Patton laughed and fell back onto the couch.   
        "THAT'S  _TOTALLY_ FUNNY _KEEP_ LAUGHING!" Deceit cries as he stomps his foot in a childish manner.   
        "Uh oh, Jack the Fibber lost his cool again," Deceit turns around to face the princely side, he narrows his eyes at him. Roman grins and looks over the deceitful sides head to look at Patton.   
        "Hey, Patton? You should really appreciate the little things." Says Roman his grin growing wider by the second.   
        "You're absolutely right, Roman. Deceit come here, I gotta appreciate you." Says Patton as he pulls the smaller side into a tight hug, Deceit hisses at Patton as he tries to wiggle his way out of the hug.   
        "I'M  _NOT_ VENOMOUS I  _WON'T_ USE IT, PATTON!"   
        "Alright guys, put the tiny noodle down," Says Virgil as he and Logan return to the mind palace, Patton pouts as he lets Deceit go. The deceitful side flees and hides behind Virgil, hissing at the other two sides.   
        "Deceit, honestly. There's no need to throw such a  _hissy_ fit." Says Logan as he smirks down at the smaller side, not caring that he made a pun in front of the others. Patton and Roman burst out in laughter, even Virgil chuckled a little at that one earning himself a slap on the arm from Deceit.   
        "I  _don't_ hate all of you," he growls as he stands up straight. Virgil snatches the smaller side's hat and places it on top of his own head, Deceit once again makes offended noises as he tries to retrieve his hat.   
        "Ah, but we love you Dee, OW!" Virgil yells as Deceit kicks his shins, the anxious side falls to one knee allowing Deceit to take his hat back. The deceitful side puts his hat back on and flops back onto the couch where his sunning spot was.   
        "S-Such an angry little snek," Virgil mocks while rubbing his shin, Deceit glares at him as he holds his middle finger up causing all of the light sides to burst out into laughter.   
  


~BONUS~

        Thomas looks at Deceit who stood next to Roman, he glances over at Patton who holds up his thumbs grinning like a mad man. "Hey, Deceit?" Thomas calls, the deceitful side raises his brow in question.   
        "You'll be glad to know that I told a  _little_ white lie, today." Everyone in the room was silent, Deceit's face grew red as his bicolored eyes glanced over to Patton who was barely able to hold in his laughter.   
        " _DO_ BRING THOMAS INTO THIS, IT MAKES IT SO MUCH  _BETTER!_ " Deceit hissed angrily causing the other sides to start laughing, the deceitful side huffs angrily and sinks out.   
        "Jeez... Who knew that Deceit had such a short temper." Says Thomas causing the other sides to wheeze with laughter, Deceit truly did hate coming to the light side at times. 


	3. Cold Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit, this one is just SO DARN CUTE- AND SHORT- I APOLOGIZE-

        There was only one thing that Deceit hated more than his shortness and that was the fact that he was cold blooded just like a stupid snake. Fall was settling in, which meant that it was going to be getting colder, sure they lived in Florida, but that didn't mean that it still didn't get cold every now and then. Tonight was one of the cold ones, his heat lamp had gone out and he was too lazy to conjure up another bulb, so, Deceit did the next best thing. The smaller side sat in the dark side common room, snuggled up in one of Anger's sweaters, Remy's leather coat over that along with one of the function's scarfs, and a pair of Envy's sweat pants along with the jealous side's favorite green beanie. Everything was big on him except the beanie, the sweater and jacket went well past his fingers, and the sweat pants had to be rolled up a few times before they even reached his ankles. Deceit sighs contently and relaxes on the couch, being the smallest side sure did have its perks sometimes.   
        "You... Uh, comfy there squirt?" Asks Envy causing Deceit to jump, bi-colored eyes meet glowing green. Deceit's face grows red, the others weren't supposed to catch him wearing their stuff.   
        "I-I um, I can't explain," says Deceit as he hides his face in Remy's scarf, the fabric smelled like pumpkin spice. Envy couldn't help but smile, seeing the smaller side decked out in their clothes was cute in a weird way.   
        "No need to, Dee. You can keep the sweats and beanie, I have another hat in my room." Deceit looks up, his eyes wide.   
        "R-Really? You don't mean it?" He asks, Envy smiles wider and pats the smaller sides head.   
        "I mean it," he says.   
        Envy flops down on the couch next to Deceit, he noticed how the smaller side scooted closer to him. Envy rolls his eyes and pulls Deceit over to his side causing him to squeak. "WHO TOOK MY SWEATER!?" Deceit jumps and clings to Envy, the sound of Anger's pounding feet coming down the stairs caused the smaller side to shake. Envy sends a hateful glare towards the red-eyed side when he makes it into the common room. Anger glares back but his expression softens when he sees who has his sweater. Of course, it had been Deceit, he should have known considering it being fall. Anger rolls his eyes and flops down on the other side of Deceit pulling the smaller side into a side hug.   
        "It's alright, Dee. I ain't mad anymore, you can keep it." He says softly while flashing a small smile, Deceit smiles back and nods. The three sides sit in silence until a certain function appears across all of their laps. Remy holds his head up by his hand while lying across Anger's lap, his signature leather jacket missing. He takes a slow sip from his Starbucks as he looks at Deceit over his sunglasses. Deceit's face heats up as he hides it behind the scarf around his neck.   
        "Gurl, you look totes adorbs! Though you should have just asked for the jacket, I can conjure a new one!" Remy gushes as he reaches forward to pinch Deceit's cheeks. The smaller side hisses and sends a weak glare at the function.   
        " _Don't_ stop doing that. I  _am_ adorable!" Deceit snaps his face growing redder, Envy and Anger share a look before they both join Remy in teasing Deceit.   
        "Awe, look how red his face is! So cute!" Envy coos as he pats Deceit on his head, the snake-like side lets out offended prince like noises as he smacks Envy's hand away.   
        "Look, how the sleeves cover is little hands! So precious!" Anger joins in as he pinches Deceit's other cheek, the smaller side hisses at all three of them and buries his face into the scarf around his neck.   
        "I  _don't_ hate you all," he grumbles refusing to look at them, causing all of them to laugh. 


	4. Scared Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw in a scared Deceit! Oh, alsooo if you guys have any requests for this story don't be scared to ask! 
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORTTTT

        Deceit couldn't breathe, he was too high up, how did even get to the top of this building? The wind ruffles his hair causing him to shiver, Deceit looks around the sky was blue and the sun shone brightly, but yet he was the only one at the top of the building. A whimper escapes him as he tries his best to not look down, he hated feeling so weak, but the fear in his chest stopped him from being his normally cocky self. Deceit takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes, "A-Anger! E-Envy... h-help." He pleads knowing that the others wouldn't hear him for he was alone. A light push to his back causes the smaller side to scream, his bi-colored eyes snap open as he turns to look behind him. No one was there though, Deceit's breaths come out short and labored.   
        Without any warning, a rough tug to the back of his pajama shirt sent him tumbling over the edge of the building. Deceit screams and shoots up in his bed. His screams grow louder as he grips his hair, "Dee!" Someone yells, Deceit couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see himself falling, he didn't want to see the blue sky getting further and further away from him.   
        "Shh, hey gurl it's okay, open your eyes," the sound of Remy's voice calmed his screaming. Deceit pants and forces his eyes to open, tears slip down his cheeks as he blinks his bi-colored eyes. Anger and Envy sat on his bed, looking scared for the smaller side, while Remy was crouched right next to him, sunglasses nowhere to be seen. Deceit sniffles and looks down, he didn't want them to see how weak he was. He doesn't see Envy's small smile as he hands Deceit his plush snake Sir Slithers, the smaller side takes the snake into his trembling hands and holds the toy to his chest in a tight hug.   
        "Do, you want us to get Virgil?" Anger asks in an uncharacteristically soft voice.   
        Deceit shakes his head and buries his face into Sir Slithers cloth head, he didn't want the anxious side to see him like this. "Alright, gurl we won't. Do you want to talk about it?" Remy asks as he gently places his hand on Deceit's back. He didn't want to, but he knew that if he didn't he would never get back to sleep.   
        "I-I... I fell... I-I was on t-this really high building and s-something caused me to fall. I-I tried to call for E-Envy and Anger b-but they weren't there." Deceit couldn't lie in his room, which even if he could he knew that the others would still understand him. Deceit expected the others to laugh at him, saying that he shouldn't have been so scared considering it was only a dream, but that's not what they did. No, they all pulled him into a group hug. Remy nuzzled his cheek against the Deceit's side and Anger and Envy each hugged him on either side. Anger on his left and Envy on his right. Deceit blinks and relaxes into the embrace, holding tightly to Sir Slithers.   
        "It's alright, Dee. You're safe, if you were to ever be in a situation like that then we wouldn't let you fall." Says Envy as he runs his hands through Deceit's hair.   
        "Yeah, gurl! And you already know that the lighties wouldn't let you fall either, especially Virgil!" Remy chimes in as he squeezes the smaller sides waist.   
        "We'll keep you safe little snake, it's alright." Anger mumbles while nuzzling his cheek against Deceit's scales. The smaller side blushes in embarrassment but smiles none the less.   
  
        The next morning Deceit woke up feeling warmer than usual, sure he didn't mind it, but sometimes being too warm can be stifling. He slowly blinks his bi-colored eyes open, a wave of confusion washes over him when he sees Remy, Anger, and Envy all snuggled up to him in his bed. Then he remembered the nightmare. He smiles and closes his eyes once more, "I love my dark strange family.." He mumbles as he slowly drifts back to sleep.  


	5. Super Tiny Snek Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks, but here's some baby Deceit angst

        The other sides watch happily as Thomas runs around playing with his brother's, Creativity couldn't help but fuel Thomas's imagination as they play pretend. The happy scene was disrupted when a vase is sent crashing to the ground, Thomas freezes in his spot. The sides knew that he had knocked over his mother's favorite vase, "O-Oh no, h-he messed up." The sound of quavering voice caused the main sides to jump, there stood Anxiety, his small shoulders hunched up as he tries to hide in his overly big black hoodie. Creativity scoffs and turns away from the anxious side, sure the behavior of the princely side hurt Anxiety's feelings but that didn't stop the anxious side from sticking his tongue out.   
        "Now, there is no need to be so nervous. As long as we tell the truth about the vase, Thomas's mother will understand." Says Logic as he tries to defuse the situation. Anxiety rolls his eyes, they don't understand how much Thomas's mother loved that vase, telling the truth could easily make her mad, but then again telling a lie would make the situation even worse.   
        "Don't worry, kiddos! I've got this!" Shouted Morality as he stepped up, but before he could even speak the words that Thomas should say to his mother, another form of words fell from their young host's mouth.   
        "I-I didn't do it! Christian did it!" The other sides gasp, including Anxiety, he hadn't expected Thomas to lie like that, and to even get his own brother into trouble!   
        "T-That's right, we didn't do it. Christian ran into the table and knocked the vase off," hissed a new voice in the mind palace. The others turn and stare in shock. A smaller side stood behind them, his left half hidden by the shadows of the room. From what they could see the newest side wore a yellow sweater, along with an overly long black cape. A bowler hat that could barely fit the sides head fell over his eyes, causing the smaller side to push the brim of the hat up.   
        "Fiend! Who are you!" Yelled Creativity as he hopped from his place on the couch, he pulled a small plastic sword from the hilt at his side and pointed it at the smaller side. The new side squeaks in fear and falls back onto the floor, light shone upon his face causing the others to gasp.   
        On the left side of the new sides, face was greenish brown scales, just like a snake. His left eye was surrounded by pink flesh, causing the yellow snake eye to be more visible. "W-What the heck are you!?" Creativity shrieked as he hid behind Morality, Anxiety looked at the smaller side in both fear and curiosity. Logic was the first of them to step forward, he bent to the smaller sides level and tilts his head, causing the smaller side to shrink in on himself.   
        "What is your name?" He asks.   
        "I-I'm D-Deceit," stammered the newer side as he backs away from the logical sides piercing gaze. Logic looks the newer side up and down, he sneers and straightens up.   
        "You do realize, that you just made Thomas do something wrong, correct?" Deceit furrows his brows at the logical side, how did he make Thomas do something wrong? He saved him from getting to serious trouble!   
        "B-But, lying helped Thomasss from getting trouble with hisss mother!" Deceit argues, Morality gasps and steps forward pulling Creativity with him.   
        "I am surprised at you, kiddo! Lying is a bad thing and if his mother finds out he lied then he'll be in even more trouble!" Morality scolds the smaller side, making Deceit feel bad for the function he was assigned.   
        "Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from? Your stupid snake face doesn't belong here." Creativity spoke harshly causing Deceit to tear up and gingerly touch his face. Morality shrieks and holds onto Logic's arm tight.   
        "T-They're even on his arms!" The fatherly side yelled while staring at Deceit's patchy arms. Deceit hides his arms under his cloak and looks down, causing his bowler hat to fall over his eyes once more.   
        "Hey! Leave him alone you jerks!" The sound of Anxiety's angered voice causes the others to look away from Deceit. The anxious sides black eye shadow had been as dark as they have ever seen it. Anxiety marches over and helps Deceit off of the ground, he glares at the other sides.   
        "You guys are supposed to be  _nice,_ but turns out you're all just big fat meanies!" Anxiety yells his voice echoing around the others as he and Deceit disappear.   
        Returning the darker parts of Thomas's mind was always difficult to re-accustom to whenever he would visit the lighter parts, but that didn't matter right now, what matter was the now crying side that collapsed to the floor. "S-Shh hey, it's okay..." Anxiety hushes as he stoops down to sits beside Deceit. The smaller side covers his face with his hands as he sobbed, seeing this made Anxiety feel angry at the lighter sides. Anxiety wraps his arms around Deceit and nuzzles his cheek against the newer sides hair.   
        "Anx! You're ba-... Who's that?" The new voice causes Deceit to hide in his cloak, Anxiety sighs and looks up at the red-eyed side.   
        "This... Is Deceit, he's a new side and a new member of our family, Deceit this is Anger." Says Anxiety as he slowly pulls the flap of Deceit's cape away from the smaller sides face. Anger gasps and bends down to be directly in front of the smaller sides face.   
        "Whoa! Are those scales!? That's so cool!" Anger gushes as he reaches out to touch the smaller sides cheek, Deceit flinches away and hides away again.   
        "Anger, you're scaring him! Don't mind him, Dee Dee, he's just easily excited." Deceit peaks out at the new voice, another side stood beside Anger but this one had green eyes.   
        "I figured you were around somewhere, Envy." Says Anxiety as he stands up, he holds his hand out to Deceit causing the smaller side to flinch.   
        "Don't worry... We won't hurt you it's okay." Anxiety assures Deceit by giving him a small smile, Deceit hesitates but allows Anxiety to pull him up. The other two sides grin at Deceit, their goofy expression make the snake-like side smile back at them. Deceit hisses in alarm when the two sides surge forward, they wrap him and Anxiety into a tight group hug.   
        "Welcome to the family, Dee Dee!" Deceit smiles, he would always take the darkness over the light any time, because he learned that even the darkest of people can be the nicest. 


	6. Super Tiny Snek Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I outdid myself on this one guys

        "Alright, let's try this again Dee Dee, she sells seashells by the seashore." Envy speaks slowly watching as Deceit nods along to what he is saying, since the smaller side joined their little family the older sides realized that Deceit had a bit of a problem with speaking, so, they decided to help him with it.   
        "S-Sshe ssellss ssseassshellssss by the ssseasshore," Deceit hisses out the words, but Envy could tell that the smaller side was trying his best not to. The green-eyed side couldn't help but smile at the snake-like side across from him, he thought that Deceit was fine, but Anxiety had said that it would be best to teach him not to hiss because of how the lighter sides will react, that and he didn't want Anger attacking the other sides for making fun of their new little brother. Envy chuckles and shakes his head.   
        "No, Dee Dee, it's she sells seashells by the seashore," Envy corrected causing the smaller side and frown in annoyance.   
        "T-Thisss isss ssstupid, my talking isss jusst fine!" Deceit argues Envy couldn't help but laugh considering the little blush on Deceit's cheeks when the smaller side realized that he had hissed throughout his whole sentence.   
        "We're just trying to help you get this little speech problem under control, Dee Dee. Now let's try again, she sells seashells by the seashore." Deceit tries to say the sentence again, but once more he hissed out his S's, Deceit let's out a frustrated scream and flops back on the couch causing Envy to laugh.   
        "Alright, break time you two," says Anxiety as he pokes his head into the dark side common room, he raises his eyebrow at Envy as he bobs his head over into Deceit's directions.   
        "He can't say, she sells seashells by the seashore," Envy explains earning a glare from Deceit.   
        "Yeah well, that sssaying isss ssstupid!" Deceit argues, a pout present on his face. Anxiety chuckles and walks in sitting in between the two other sides on the couch.   
        "I think I might know what your problem is, Dee Dee." Says Anxiety as he gives the smaller side a smile, Deceit looks up at Anxiety, his pout still firmly on his face.   
        "What isss it?" Deceit asks. Anxiety reaches forward and pushes Deceit's upper lip up to reveal a set of fangs, Envy whistles lowly as he looks at them.   
        "You really are a snake, Dee Dee." Says Envy as he pokes one of the fangs, Deceit yelps and moves away from the other two sides.   
        "D-Don't do that! It hurtsss!" Deceit whines as he covers his mouth, Anxiety reaches forward and ruffles Deceit's slightly curled hair.   
        "Sorry, Dee Dee. He didn't mean to make them hurt, but can you do me a favor?" Anxiety asks Deceit regards him carefully before nodding his head slowly.   
        "Good, I need you to retract your fangs, by that I mean I need you to make them disappear for a bit okay?" Deceit furrows his eyebrows, he wasn't even sure how to do that. With a huff, Deceit closes his eyes and imagines his two overly long canines gone, with a squeak he feels his fangs retract into the root of his mouth. Deceit moves his hand and opens his mouth, his fangs were gone.   
        "Good job, Dee Dee!" Envy gushed as he hugged Deceit, the smaller side smiles and returns the hug.   
        "Alright, buddy, let's try that saying again, she sells seashells by the seashore." Says Anxiety while giving the smaller side an encouraging smile. Deceit takes a breath and straightens his posture.   
        "S-She sells seashells on the seashore!" Deceit couldn't help but grin at the fact that he was finally able to repeat the phrase.   
        "That was awesome, Dee Dee! We knew you could do it!" Envy exclaims while giving the smaller side a tight hug, Anxiety smiles and ruffles the deceitful sides hair. Anxiety couldn't understand how the others could be so mean to someone this adorable. 


	7. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Deceit maniacal laughter* Smirk

       Deceit couldn't believe what he had heard, the light sides had names. Morality was Patton, Logic was Logan, and Creativity was Roman, this made him wonder if his fellow dark sides had their own names, well besides Anxiety, the anxious side made known that he had a name but he refused to say it well, at least say it to the lighter sides. When Anxiety returns from being with the light sides, he's greeted by the smaller sides snake-like face. "Hey, Dee Dee, where's the others?" Anxiety asks while giving the smaller side a smile, Deceit noticed how the anxious side began to smile more while being with the other sides, he liked seeing his big brother happy but hated that it was the light sides that were the ones making him happy. 

       "They're  _not_ in their rooms, Anx? What  _isn't_ your name? And I  _do_ mean the one you go by now." Deceit mentally curses himself for talking in opposites, he had picked up this habit when they were thirteen, the others tried their best to help him stop, but they realized that it was just part of his function. He was glad that the other's had learned that you had to flip his words to understand what he meant, but that still didn't help the fact that he hated how he talked. Anxiety tenses at the smaller sides question, Deceit's bi-colored eyes never leave his causing Anxiety to sigh in defeat. 

        "Alright, I'll tell you. ANGER! ENVY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Virgil calls, Deceit smiles wide and bounces in his spot, if there was one thing he had that those stupid light sides didn't it was Anxiety's trust. The other two sides rush down the stairs, they stop behind Deceit and frown at Anxiety when they don't see anything wrong. 

        "Really, Anx? You gotta yell like you're being murdered, only for it to be nothing?" Say Envy as he folds his arms over his chest, Anxiety rolls his eyes and gestures for his small family to follow him into the common room. Once everyone is sitting, Anxiety takes a breath and rakes his fingers through his ruly hair. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this, but he had faith that he would. 

         "I'm sure you two heard the light sides reveal their names, correct?" Anxiety asks Envy and Anger nod excitement was clear in their eyes. Anxiety chuckles and shakes his head. 

          "I didn't trust them enough to tell them my name, but I do trust you three..." Anxiety takes a breath, "MYNAMEISVIRGIL!" He rambles as he squeezes his eyes closed tight. The three other sides stare at the anxious side with wide eyes, Virgil opens his eyes and regards his family with slight hesitation. Anger's face breaks out into a grin as he stands up pulling Virgil into a tight hug. 

           "Heya Virgil! My name's Ziggy!" Anger, now known as Ziggy beams while holding Virgil at arm's length, Deceit frowns. He didn't know that ang-... Ziggy had a name too, the smaller side glances over at Envy, surely the green-eyed side didn't have a name too. 

            "Holy crap, finally! Hey, Virge, my name's Maddex," Say's Envy now known as Maddex as he joins the other two sides in a hug. Deceit's heart falls, he felt left out, he felt like an outsider all over again. Deceit frowns and sinks down into his cape, he looks away from the three happy sides in favor of looking at his yellow-gloved hands.

           "Your turn, Dee Dee!" Ziggy exclaims all eyes fall on Deceit. All the attention on him makes Deceit nervous, what could he tell them? That he doesn't have a name? They would make fun of him or worse, they would get rid of him. They would just throw him away like the light sides did when he was first brought into the mind palace, uninvited tears spring into Deceit's eyes. A quiet whimper leaves the smaller sides trembling lips, the other sides stare at him in concern. 

           "Dee? Are you alright?" Virgil asks softly as he moves out of the group hug, Deceit shakes his head and sinks out into his bedroom. The snake-like side grabs Sir Slithers and moves over to the darkest corner of his room. Deceit bury's his face into Sir Slithers and sobs softly, how could he be accepted if he didn't have a name? 

\----------------

          Deceit hadn't left his room in nearly three days, as the day's past Virgil, Maddex, and Ziggy all tried their best to coax the smaller side out, but nothing had worked. During his time alone, Deceit was thinking of a name for himself. He wanted something that began with the letter D, he couldn't imagine himself with a name that had any other letter at the beginning of it. He thought about the name Dolos but didn't like that one, then he thought about the name Damien, but he wasn't a big fan of that one either considering it was the name of his least favorite Robin from the Batman series. Then, at the beginning of the fourth day, Deceit finally had a name for himself. He loved it and he was sure that the other's were going to love it as well. With new found energy Deceit leaps up and rushes out of his room, he already knew who he would tell first. 

           "Virgil!" He calls as he races down the hall, his big brother would love his new name, he just knew it! Deceit stopped at the end of the hall and turned towards Virgil's door when he went to knock he noticed something... odd. Virgil's door wasn't  _there_ in its place was a normal grey wall, Deceit felt his heartbreak. He knew what that meant, Virgil had left, he already knew where his big brother went to. Tears pool into Deceit's eyes as he sinks down into the floor on his knees, his tears slip down his cheeks as he stares at the wall where his brother's black door once stood. 

          "M-My name is, Draven..." 


	8. Short Temper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxceit bond? What Anxceit bond?

         Two weeks have passed since Virgil had left to join the light sides, Deceit had kept himself locked in his room. In his moment of grief he hadn't bothered to tell Ziggy and Maddex his name, he didn't even want his name anymore, but he couldn't do anything about that except for lie. His name wasn't Draven, no, that's only for him to know, but to the other's his name will always be Deceit because they didn't deserve to know. After the first week, Ziggy and Maddex had stopped trying to get Deceit to come out, the other two sides would apologize to him thinking that he was upset because of them, then they would apologize on Virgil's behalf. "Dee Dee... Virgil didn't mean to leave us when you get accepted by the other's and Thomas you get to be moved to the light side, he didn't have a choice." Ziggy had explained a day before he stopped checking on Deceit altogether. Deceit had scoffed at that, Virgil had a choice, he didn't  _have_ to be friends with those stupid light sides, he didn't  _have_ to keep interacting with them, he didn't  _have_ to be accepted and leave Deceit behind! 

         "He'll come back... He wouldn't stay with the sides that made fun of me, h-he wouldn't." Deceit whispers to himself as he tightens his hold around Sir Slithers, ' _Lies, all lies! He hates you just like the light sides do~!'_ Deceit flinches when his room mocks him, he buries his face into Sir Slither's fabric. He hated being in his room, he couldn't lie to himself without the stupid room telling him it wasn't true, but he hated being out of his room more. Not seeing Virgil in the commons broke his heart, not seeing his big brother curled up on the couch scrolling through his phone left an empty spot in him. Yes, he had his other brother's, but they weren't the ones who saved him from the light side. Virgil took up for him, the anxious side made him feel wanted and not feel like the freak that he knew he was. 

         "But now he's gone... He probably makes fun of me too," Deceit mumbles as tears slip down his cheeks. The smaller side lets out a startled squeak when something black falls over his head. Deceit flails until the black cloth is finally off of his head, his breath hitches when he sees the familiar plaid fabric. Virgil's hoodie laid on the floor in front of him, he stares at it for the longest time before he finally breaks. Deceit's breaths come out shallow and fast, what did this mean? Did this mean that Virgil was never going to come back? That his brother had truly abandoned him? 

         Deceit shakes his head and laughs, "T-This isn't his jacket, i-it's just a replica. V-Virgil is coming back, I know he is!" Deceit exclaims as he takes the jacket into his arm, dropping Sir Slither's in the process. ' _Liar liar pant's on fire! He's never coming back, he got a new hoodie so he didn't have to remember you.'_ His room mocks him, Deceit shakes his head harder this time. It's not Virgil's jacket and he can prove it, ' _Prove it then, freak.'_ Deceit flinches at his room's harsh words, he flips the left cuff of the jacket sleeve inside out, on the inside would a small yellow snake patch, Virgil had let Deceit sew that in considering the smaller side always stole the hoodie. Deceit's body tenses, sure enough, there was the snake patch. ' _Thought it wasn't his jacket, freakshow~?'_ Deceit ignores his room as he stares down at the small patch. 

        Deceit narrows his eyes and with an angry yell he rips the patch away from the sleeve, Virgil didn't want to be his brother anymore, he didn't want to be brothers with a stupid lying snake freak! Deceit pants angrily and throws the hoodie against his wall, " _I HATE YOU, ANXIETY!"_ He screams. Angry tears slip down the small sides face, his breathing comes out in stutters. With an angry hiss, Deceit scoops up Sir Slithers and rips the small plush snake in half, he was just so  _angry._ Deceit throws the two halves at the wall, he hated those stupid light sides for stealing his brother, he hated Virgil for picking them over him. 

        ' _Told ya so, told ya so, told ya so, told ya so!'_ His room mocks, Deceit closes his eyes tight and sinks down into the floor onto his knees. He grips his hair, his room kept screaming out those same words. " _SHUT UP!!"_

         Frantic knocking at his door is what made his room stop chanting those three words, Deceit pants and stares down at his floor with wide eyes, he wanted everything to just be  _silent._ "Dee Dee! Open the door!" Ziggy calls frantically as he knocks on the door more. Deceit shakes his head and covers his ears, he wanted them to go away, he wanted everything to be quiet, just for a little bit. 

         "Dee Dee, please open the door! We're worried about you!" Says Maddex, Deceit clenches his jaw and pushes his hands over his ears more. ' _Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!'_ He thought, but his brothers just wouldn't  _stop._ Deceit snaps his eyes open, his yellow eye glowing faintly. He stands up and marches over to the door, he jerks it open and makes a grabbing motion. He watched as his brother's hands snapped over their mouths, Deceit relaxes slightly, he finally had peace and quiet. Maddex stares at the smaller side with wide eyes, his hand muffles his voice as he calls out Deceit's name. 

         Deceit hisses and glares at the other two sides, "My name isn't  _Dee Dee,_ it's  _Deceit_ and I think you two should learn to remember that." Deceit releases his hold on them and slams his door in their faces. The smaller side looks down at his hands and smirks, he could get used to this new ability of his. 

\-----------------------

          Virgil sighs contently as he lounges on his bed, he loved his new purple hoodie, it fits him better than the old one. He smiles as he flips his left cuff up when he made this one he made sure to make a replica of the snake patch that Deceit had sewn into his other one. He missed his little brother, but he knew that if the others found out about him visiting the dark sides then they would throw him out again. Virgil didn't like that he had to leave the others, but the moment he stepped into the light side of the mind palace he made a vow to himself to find a way to bring Deceit, Ziggy, and Maddex with him. They deserved to be happy too, not just him, and he was sure that Patton would love having three more dark strange sons. 

          "VIRGE!" The sound of two familiar voices yelling his name startles him, causing Virgil to tumble off of his bed. With a slightly annoyed huff, Virgil looks over the side of his bed to see Maddex and Ziggy standing by his door. He noticed how the two sides looked shaken to their very core. 

           "I-It's Dee Dee..." Says Maddex, Virgil stiffens and pulls himself up from the floor. 

            "What happened? Is he okay? Oh gosh please tell me he didn't get lost in the subconscious again! Or did he fall off the counter!? GUYS SAY SOMETHING!" Virgil panics. 

             "We can't if you don't shut the heck up!" Ziggy growls his red eyes glowing within the darkness of Virgil's room, the angry side was right. Virgil takes a breath, ' _four seven eight'_ he tells himself as he slowly lets the breath out. 

              "O-Okay, I'm alright, now what happened with Dee?" Virgil asks the two sides that he saw as brother's deflated, their shoulders sagging sagely. Whatever happened to Deceit must have been bad. 

               "He... He's not the same, Virgil." Maddex whispers as he looks away from the anxious side. 

                "Since you left... He's been locked in his room he won't come out, but... today something happened. Like he broke or something, he did this weird thing with his hand and it made us not be able to speak. He told us to not call him Dee Dee anymore, that his name is Deceit and we had better remember it." Ziggy finishes for Maddex, Virgil's blood went cold. 

                "I... Guys, I'm so sorry... I didn't have a choice when my room was moved when I first came to the light side the first thing I did was try to come back." Says Virgil, Ziggy and Maddex sigh. 

                 "We know... We tried telling Dee Dee that but he... He didn't believe us. Virgil, you need to talk to him, promise us you'll try to talk to him." Ziggy pleads, Virgil nods and drags his hand through his ruly purple hair. 

                "I promise, as soon as everything is fully settled with the light sides, I'll come to visit, I promise," Virgil assures them, the two other sides look at each other and both nod. Virgil watches as the two sides sink out of his room, he sighs heavily and looks down at the snake patch on the inside of the cuff on his sleeve. 

               "I'll make it better, Dee Dee. I promise..." 


	9. Short Temper Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the bad guy here guys? Virgil or Dee?

        Thomas just had to have a crisis when he was going to visit Deceit, didn't he? Virgil sat in his normal spot in Thomas's living room, they were talking about how Thomas had missed Joan's staged reading, he had to bring up how Thomas messed up and of course Roman had to put his two sense into it. Honestly, Virgil didn't feel like dealing with this, he had to check on Deceit. "Let's look at Kant," Patton suggest automatically causing Thomas to think that the fatherly side had said something completely different. 

         "WHOA! Goodnight everybody!" Thomas yells.

          "No! Immanuel Kant! K-A-N-T! He was a 19th-century German philosopher who believed you should never lie, no matter what. Because to lie to someone would be treating them as a means to YOUR end rather than their own person, with their own ends in mind." Patton explains, his eyes never leaving Virgil. The anxious side couldn't help but shudder at the fatherly sides intense stare. Virgil shakes the feeling away and looks at Roman grinning smugly. 

           "Listening, Roman?" Virgil asks the anxious side had missed the sneer on Patton's face. Patton goes on explaining how Kant's reasoning wasn't fully correct, Virgil frowns, Patton was never this intellectual when it comes to situations like this. He noticed how Patton was staring at him again, an unfamiliar emotion was present in the fatherly sides eyes. Seeing Patton so serious made Virgil nervous, had something bad happen to the older side? Virgil blinks when the appear back in the mind palace, only they were in a theater, he groans. Of course Roman would be the one that's taking charge and of course, the annoying Prince had to give him the worst job ever. Virgil ignores Roman and Thomas's performances in order to watch Patton. The fatherly side looked to be a little too relaxed has his role as a director, it was as if Patton got some type of sick joy making Thomas and Roman do whatever he wanted. 

             "Mista Thomas whewe do babies come fwom?" Roman's question is what took Virgil's attention away from Patton, he couldn't even begin to understand what the heck was happening now. 

              Thomas puts a stop to that scene right then and there, Virgil couldn't help but snicker at that, "Yeah, everyone knows where babies come from. Messenger Falcons." Patton chimes in while grinning, okay that confused him even more. That was something that Patton wouldn't have said, he would have said storks considering he mentioned this topic in a previous video. 

              "Well alright. Okay, I w-wasn't feeling in character anyway because I don't have my SIPPY CUP! WHERE IS MY SIPPY CUP TECH!?" Roman yells causing Virgil to snap out of his stupor, he repeats over and over that he doesn't know where it is. 

               "It was on the prop table did you move it!" 

                "No, I didn't move it!" Virgil groans and tells Logan to stall for time as he hunts down the prop, another groan leaves the anxious side when he finds the sippy cup in the green room, he glares at Roman as he hands the prop over to the princely side. He huffs in annoyance and goes back to watching Patton, something about the fatherly side just seemed off to him. The little smirk on Patton's face sparked something in Virgil's memories, where had he seen that smirk before? 

                 "It's curtains for sure!" Roman cries, Virgil shakes his head and moves to lower the curtains, Roman groans and transports all of them back to Thomas's living room. Roman and Logan bicker for a moment before Patton chimes in with his cheerful voice. 

                 "Come on guys, let's not give up now! Thomas, you don't wanna make Joan mad at you, do you?" Virgil blinks and glances over at Patton, it wasn't like the fatherly side to guilt trip them like that, not this harshly at least or on purpose. A flash of yellow in Patton's left eye causes Virgil to tense, ' _Dee Dee...'_ Virgil watches as 'Patton' tries his best to get the others to agree with him, he didn't want to believe that Deceit had done this, but he couldn't lie to himself. 

                 "Virgil, buddy, uh I know you weren't too keen on it at first, but come on! Could you stand to lose the support of one of Thomas's friends?" 'Patton' asked, Virgil frowns, he didn't want to, but he knew that he was going to have to put his little brother in his place. 

                  "Well yeah, Thomas's friends make me feel more at ease... But Thomas  _lying_ would make me just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn't understand that should just  _shut up!"_ Virgil didn't miss the wince that his brother had made, he didn't like doing this, but if he didn't the others would get suspicious. 

                "Virgil! It's  _me!_ Aren't we friends?" Virgil swallows thickly and narrows his eyes at Deceit. 

                 "I'm not so sure we are," he says. 'Patton' narrows his eyes back before he turns his attention back to Thomas, trying to convince their host that lying was good for this situation. When 'Patton' snaps at Roman Virgil couldn't help but jump, ' _What happened to you, Dee Dee?'_ He thought as he watched 'Patton' snapped at Thomas again for saying that lying wasn't good. 

                 "Wow, I'm so proud of you Thomas. You're so mature." Virgil curses, this was it. Deceit was going to show everyone who he truly was, he had to get to the bottom of this and fast. 

                   "I knew something smelled fishy here..." Virgil growls out while looking at his brother, he hadn't missed the smirk that Deceit had thrown his way. After he corrects Logan on it smelling "fishy" the logical side was about to point out that Deceit was in Patton's place until his own hand flew up to cover his mouth after Deceit made a grabbing motion. This must have been the new ability that Ziggy and Maddex was telling him about, after him and Roman convinced Thomas to learn something new about himself, Logan forcefully moved his hand away from his mouth as he points at 'Patton.' 

                   "DECEIT!" Logan yells, Virgil watches as his brother makes his grand appearance, he missed seeing the snake-like side, but he could instantly tell there was something completely different going on with Deceit. 

                    "Deceit?" Thomas questions, Deceit smirks at his host. 

                  "Who's she? Never heard of her." Deceit mocks, Roman groans and complains about how didn't like Deceit and especially how he hated his snake-like appearance. Virgil hadn't missed the flinch or the hurtful expression that flashed across his brother's face. He had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from snapping at Roman. 

                 "However, he is very kind," Roman adds. 

                 " _Love_ the new outfit, Roman." Deceit drawls, Virgil had to hide a smile knowing what Deceit had actually meant by his so-called compliment. Deceit turns to him, that same angry look in his eyes that he had while pretending to be Patton. 

             "And Virgil, I adore the more intense eyeshadow. It totally  _doesn't_ make you look like a raccoon." Virgil glares at his brother, two can play at this game. 

             "Nice gloves. Did you just finish washing some dishes?" Deceit furrows his brows in confusion as he looks down at his gloves, that one kinda hurt considering that Virgil knew why he wore his gloves. 

             "Yes," he says while flashing his brother a smug grin. Virgil ignores the rest of the conversation in favor to keep his eyes on Deceit, he noticed how the smaller side kept flicking his eyes over to him as well. When Patton returns, Deceit sinks out, his bi-colored eyes never leaving Virgil's face he did so. While the other's weren't looking Virgil sunk out right behind Deceit. He didn't expect his brother to still be in the light side area of the mind palace, but there stood Deceit, posture straight waiting for his older brother to arrive. 

                "What the heck was that, Dee Dee!" Virgil yells while throwing his hands up, Deceit narrows his eyes, his jaw clenched tight. Virgil narrows his eyes back as he stalks over standing over the smaller side. 

              " _Answer me, Deception Sanders,"_ Virgil demands allowing his voice to deepen a little, Deceit bares his fangs and hisses at the anxious side. The two dark sides continue their glaring until someone clears their throat. Virgil's head snaps to his left, the other three light sides stood there looking at him and his little brother. Logan's arms were crossed, Patton stared at the two of them in confusion, and Roman was obviously itching to grab his sword. 

             "Virgil, kiddo? What's going on here?" Patton asks Deceit snorts and smirks up at his older brother.   

             "Yeah,  _kiddo._ What _isn't_ going on here?" Deceit mimicks Patton, Virgil looks back down at his little brother and glares. He wasn't in the mood to play any of his brother's games. 

              "I'll explain later Patton, right now Dee Dee and I have to talk," Virgil replies, Deceit hisses and pushes Virgil back roughly. Virgil's eyes widen in shock as he stables himself, the other's move to help him but he holds his hand up. 

              " _Do_ call me that! My name  _isn't_ Deceit! You DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" Deceit yells, the light sides flinch at his loud voice. Logan couldn't help but notice how Deceit's manner of speaking changed as he grew angrier. Virgil frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, he bends a little so that he is face to face with the snake-like side. 

            "Okay then, Deceit. We need to have a talk and I would prefer that we do that in private." Deceit couldn't help the angry hiss that came out of his mouth. 

            "Why? Are you too embarrassed for your light friends to know that your little brother is a freak!" Virgil tenses, how could Deceit even think that? 

            "Of course not! Deceit, what the hell has gotten into you!?" Virgil yells, he didn't care that the others were there, he wanted to know right now what was wrong with his brother, he couldn't fix it if he didn't know what he did wrong. Deceit balls his hands into fists, Virgil didn't miss the tears that had filled his brother's mismatched eyes. 

          "YOU!" Deceit yells the room falls silent except for Deceit shuddering breaths, Virgil stares at Deceit for a few minutes. He wasn't lying, but that still didn't tell Virgil what was wrong. 

          "Y-YOU LEFT US! LEFT ME! YOU CHOSE THESE... T-THESE IDIOTS OVER ME!" Deceit yells his tears now falling freely down his face, Virgil couldn't help but feel guilty. He reached out take Deceit's hand only for his own hand to smacked away. Virgil frowns and stands up to his full height once more. 

           "I had no choice, Deceit. When the other's and Thomas accepted me my room was moved, I tried my hardest to get my room to move back." Virgil ignored the gasps that came from Patton and Roman. Deceit barks out a bitter laugh. 

            "L-Liar, y-you  _didn't_ have a choice, Anxiety. You  _did_ have to be friends with those jerks, but yet you still did. Even after what they did to me!" Virgil flinches and looks down. 

            "Whoa, whoa! What  _we_ did? We didn't do anything to you! If anything you're the one who did something mean to us by impersonating Patton!" Roman argues, Virgil groans and sends a glare at the princely side, of course, he just had to insert himself into the conversation. Deceit barks out an incredulous laugh as he doubles over clenching his stomach, his laughter sent chills down the other side's spines. 

            "That's  _hilarious,_ Roman! Let's go back a few years, hmm? The broken vase, the little side whom you people called a  _freak._ " Deceit hisses, realization dawns on the three original light sides. Deceit sneers at them and turns his attention back to Virgil. He was going to let his brother know exactly how he felt. 

             "When you left, it  _didn't_ tear me apart, but I still believed that you would come back. I kept telling myself that you would come back and we could be a family again, me, you, Maddex, and Ziggy. I wanted  _you,_ Anxiety, but you never came back. And I knew you wouldn't when your old hoodie appeared in my room." Virgil looks at his brother with wide eyes. Deceit's hands shook as he tried his best to keep control of his emotions. 

              "T-That was when I knew you had thrown me away, found a better family that wasn't filled with freaks!" Deceit was losing his cool, he hisses and throws the yellow snake patch at Virgil. The anxious side flinches and looks down. 

               "Dee, you're not understanding! I didn't replace you or Ziggy or Maddex! I had no choice!" He says as he reaches for Deceit once more, the snake-like side backs away, his bi-colored eyes held so much malice. Virgil falters for a moment before he remembers that he had replicated the patch before he could even show Deceit three words that would destroy Virgil left the smaller sides mouth. 

                "I  _love_ you, Anxiety." Deceit hisses, Virgil tenses. Patton says awe, misinterpreting just what Deceit had truly meant. Logan smacks Patton's arm forcing the fatherly side pout. Virgil swallows the lump in his throat, he could feel the panic building in his chest. 

                 "C-Care to repeat that?" He stammers, the other light sides stare at him in concern, Deceit bares his fangs. 

                  "I SAID I HATE YOU, ANXIETY!!" He screams, the light sides gasp and look at Virgil. The anxious sides bangs fell over his eyes, a single tear slipped down his pale face. Deceit tenses and stares at his brother with wide eyes, ' _I-I didn't mean it.'_ Virgil smiles in order to hide the fact that his lips were trembling. He looks at Deceit, his eyes narrowed. 

                  "Well, if that's how you feel,  _Deceit._ Then the feeling is mutual, you... you FREAK!" Virgil yells causing his voice to deepen, Patton couldn't help but notice the heartbroken look on Deceit's face. Without another word, the smaller side disappears, leaving the light sides alone in their common room. 

                  "Virgil?" Patton whispers when he notices his dark strange son's shoulders shaking, Virgil ignores them and races up the stairs. The other's flinch when they hear the anxious sides door slam shut. 

\--------------------

       Deceit couldn't breathe, he sat in the corner of his room, his face buried into the now repaired Sir Slithers, after his little tirade he made sure to fix his plushy and apologize to the toy snake multiple times as he sewed him back together. ' _Anxiety hates Deceit~! Anxiety hates Deceit~!'_ His room sang the smaller side clenches his jaw. Virgil hadn't meant it, he was only angry just like how Deceit was angry with him. That's what Deceit told himself, Virgil didn't actually hate him, and he didn't actually hate Virgil, they were just angry. 

        ' _YOU FREAK!'_ Deceit flinches when Virgil's distorted voice echoes in his room. 

        Deceit sobs into Sir Slither's are breaths coming out shallow as he tried his best to control them, "I-I'm s-sssorry." He cries while clinging tight to his toy, all that he got as a reply was his room repeating his brother's harsh words over and over again. 


	10. Super Tiny Lost Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's lost

       Deceit wasn't sure if he was playing this 'hide and seek' right, sure he had hidden, but now he was just lost. When Anxiety had laid down the ground rules the anxious side hadn't mentioned anything about not leaving their little dark house. It had been a good two hours since the game had started and neither of the others had found Deceit yet. After another thirty minutes of hiding within the shadows of the subconscious Deceit grew bored and left his hiding spot, he couldn't remember exactly which way he came from considering the area was nothing but pitch black darkness. Being out here alone made the smaller side feel uneasy, Deceit takes a breath and chooses to go right. He was pretty sure he had come from this way, or at least that's what he told himself. "Y-You got thisss Dee Dee," he mutters to himself as he treads deeper into the darkness of the subconscious. Deceit hadn't expected a reply to his lie, but a chilling laugh is what he heard after he muttered to himself. 

       Deceit whirls around, trying to find the person who had laughed. His heart pounded in his chest, there wasn't anyone there. Deceit bites back a whimper and continues his trek through the subconscious. The laughter had started up again, Deceit whines and takes off into a sprint. The laughing was getting louder, causing Deceit to run even further into the subconscious. "P-Please sstop l-laughing at me!" He cries as he pulls his bowler hat over his eyes. The laughter stopped, Deceit slows down and pulls his hat away from his eyes. The smaller side shrieks when a pair of bright blue eyes stare back at him, the smaller side falls back onto his butt and stares up at the eyes. Well, not just eyes, but a shadow with eyes. 

       " _Hello!"_ The shadow greets as they hold their dark hand out for Deceit to take, the smaller side flinches slightly. The shadow tilts their head but still holds their hand out for Deceit to take. The snake-like side gulps but gingerly places his hand into the shadow's, the shadow let out a happy noise as the pulled Deceit up from the ground. Deceit flails a little before he catches his balance. 

       " _You're a side aren't you? I haven't seen a side that looks like you before! Say, are those scales real?"_ The shadow asks as they trace their dark fingers across Deceit's left cheek. Deceit flinches at how cold the shadow's hand is, he had never felt anyone that was this cold before. 

        "Y-Yesss they are real ssscaless," he hisses softly causing the shadow to let out a quiet squeal. 

         " _Oh, how cute! Your little tongue is even forked!"_ The shadow gushes as they lightly pinch at Deceit's cheeks. The coldness of the shadow slipped further into Deceit's skin causing the small side to shudder in discomfort. He didn't like the cold, he liked being warm. 

          " _Hey, you wanna see something cool?"_ The shadow asked, never taking their hand off of Deceit's cheek. The small side wanted to shake his head no, but that's not happened. Deceit slowly nodded, not being in control of his own actions. Deceit could have sworn he saw the shadow flash him a sharp tooth grin before they disappeared. Deceit blinks his bi-colored eyes in confusion, he looks down and lets out a startled yelp. The shadow had transported them to the edge of the subconscious, a dark abyss laid just below them. 

          "I-I don't w-want to s-sssee the cool thing a-anymore," Deceit stammers as he tries to move away from the edge. A light push to his back caused the deceitful side to let out a startled scream. The shadow laughed, tears filled Deceit's eyes as he once again backed away from the edge. He turned to look at the shadow, but they had disappeared. Deceit takes a shuddering breath and begins to walk away, only to have the collar of his sweater to be roughly tugged back. The rough tug sent the smaller side tumbling over the edge. Deceit squeezes his eyes closed tight and opens his mouth. 

            "A-ANXIETY!!!" He screams before he could fall any further a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. Deceit couldn't breathe, he clung to the person who caught him like a lifeline. The smaller side cries harder than he ever has, he begs the person holding him to not let go. 

            "S-Shh, Dee Dee, it's okay. Anxi's got you... I won't let you fall." The sound of Anxiety's calming voice allows Deceit to relax a little, Anxiety clings to the shaking side tightly as he transports them back to the house. Anger and Envy both shoot up from the couch, concern clearly written on the other side's faces. 

            "What happened, Anx? Where was he?" Envy asks as he slowly approaches them, Anxiety tightens his hold on Deceit. The smaller side's breathing had finally evened out, but his body was still trembling. 

             "He... He was the edge of the subconscious..." Anxiety mumbles as he threads his shaking hands through Deceit's poofy hair. The other two sides gasp in shock as they look down at the trembling side in Anxiety's arms. Anger growls softly and bends down so he could look at Deceit better. 

              "Dee Dee... Why were you in the subconscious alone?" Anger asks softly, Deceit looks at his older brother and whimpers clinging tighter to Anxiety's hoodie. 

               "I-I... I-I w-wasss hiding there f-for our g-game, b-but I got l-lossst a-and then t-thisss ssshadow a-appeared," the other tense at the mention of the shadow, it was obvious that the other sides knew who this was. Deceit's eyes filled with tears again, a choked sob leaves the smaller sides trembling mouth. 

               "P-Pleassse d-don't let me fall!!" He wails while hiding his face in Anxiety's hoodie, Envy and Anger jump forward and engulf Anxiety and Deceit into a tight hug. They both nuzzle their faces into Deceit's hair, allowing the smaller side to calm down once more. 

               "We won't ever let you fall, Dee Dee." Envy mumbled Anger nods along with the green-eyed sides words as he kisses the top of Deceit's head. 

                "Never ever, Dee Dee." 


	11. A Trip to Nostalgia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write again today, but I got an idea after watching "Moving on" again, and I just gotta do something nice for my two dark strange sons, well kinda nice.

         A week has passed since Virgil had his argument with Deceit, the anxious side refused to leave his room, he would ignore the other's attempts of getting him out. Virgil sighs and takes his hands through his hair, his eyeshadow was smeared on his cheeks most of it being lines straight down his cheeks due to his crying. Hearing his little brother scream that he hated him tore Virgil apart, but that wasn't all that hurt him. He himself had caused some of the pain, he ridiculed himself for days for calling Deceit a freak. The image of the snake-like sides heartbroken expression never leaving his mind, "H-How could I have been so stupid?" He asks himself as he tries to focus on his breathing. He didn't want Thomas to have another panic attack because of him, Virgil wipes his sleeve over his eyes not caring that he smeared his eyeshadow even more. He couldn't stand feeling like this, couldn't stand feeling so... Empty. 

       "There's gotta be a way I can fix this... o-or at least make these feelings stop," Virgil mutters, ' _Patton! Your room as to be all sunshine and rainbows right?'_ Thomas's words come back to Virgil, sure, Patton's room had good memories for Thomas, but surely there wouldn't be any in there for the sides... Right? Virgil huffs, ' _Only one way to find out.'_ The anxious side moves over to his desk and swipes the make-up remover pads from the top, he takes one of the pads and gingerly cleans his face and quickly reapplies his eyeshadow without looking in the mirror, he couldn't bear to see the actual bags that had formed under his eyes due to his lack of sleep. Once Virgil is ready he steps out of his room and makes his way down the hall. He knew it was late, but he also knew that Patton would still be awake, the fatherly side always stayed up late watching cartoon reruns. Virgil stops in front of Patton's door, he couldn't help but smile at the scribbled pictures and stickers that were on the light blue door. Virgil takes a breath and gently knocks on the door. 

       Patton opens the door and smiles wide, "Virgil! Hey, kiddo how are you feeling?" He asks while pulling the anxious side into his room. Virgil shrugs his shoulders and looks around the nostalgia-based room. Of course, the first thing the anxious side notices is the mountains of notebooks filled with cringy poems. 

      "Hey... Um, Pat? Does... Does your room only show things that belong to Thomas?" Virgil asks while avoiding the fatherly sides eyes. Patton's usual smile falls, he hated seeing his kiddo like this. 

       "No, it shows stuff that used to belong to us too, or stuff that brings joy to us from the past, why?" Patton replies, Virgil shakes his head. The anxious side tenses a little, a small cat plushie appeared on Patton's bed, Virgil walks over and picks the toy up completely ignoring Patton. The fatherly side furrows his brows in confusion and looks at the picture on his wall, the photo changed showing a smaller version of Deceit, well smaller than what he was now. 

        ' _What isss it! Anxieee ssshow me!!' Deceit pouts as he tries to see what Anxiety held behind his back. The anxious side chuckles and holds up the cat plushy, Deceit gasps and holds his small hands out. Anxiety laughs and hands the toy over watching as his little brother hugs it tight._

_'He'll protect you from the scary dreams, Dee Dee.'_

         Virgil drops the toy and looks at Patton with wide eyes, "W-What the heck was that?" Virgil stammers, Patton smiles sadly at his dark strange son. 

          "It was the memory related to the object, you really care about him don you, Virgil?" The anxious side looks down and nods, Patton walks over and pulls Virgil into a hug. As the anxious side was going to return the hug, he stopped. His eyes had landed on a familiar hoodie that hung on the door handle of Patton's closet. Virgil gently pushes the fatherly side away, Patton watches as Virgil grabs the hoodie. Patton smiles wide and looks at the picture on the wall, he was expecting to see the time when they all had went to Virgil's room, but that's not what he got. 

           _Virgil sat and watched in amusement as the smaller side across from him sewed the small patch on the inside of his hoodie sleeve. 'So, what does adding that cute little snake patch mean, Dee Dee?' Virgil asks, that earned him an irritated hiss from Deceit as he continues to sew._

_'It doesn't mean that your hoodie isn't mine now, Anxie.' Deceit explains as he breaks the yellow string, the smaller side grins happily as he shows Virgil his work. Virgil smiles and gently rubs his thumb across the yellow snake patch._

_'Well, I love it. What's mine is yours, Dee Dee, always.'_

           Patton had noticed that the two dark sides were a bit older in that memory, the fatherly side shakes his head and looks at Virgil. He frowns when notices how shaky the anxious sides hands are. "Virgil, kiddo. I think its time you've gone to bed, don't you think?" Patton asks softly as he takes the hoodie away from Virgil, the former dark side shakes his head and allows Patton to take the hoodie, he didn't care about that right now. Virgil takes a shuddering breath and walks over to Patton's dresser, laying on top of the cluttered dresser was a small pair of yellow gloves. Virgil picks the gloves up and runs his fingers over the soft fabric. 

           ' _Close your eyes, Dee Dee. I've got a surprise for you.' Says Virgil as he bends down to be the exact height as Deceit, instead of closing his eyes, the smaller side just pushed his overly big bowler hat down in order for it to cover his eyes. Virgil laughs and shakes his head, he reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a pair of yellow gloves. Gently he takes Deceit's left hand, this hand was the one where most of his scales were. Virgil squeezes the smaller sides hand before he slips the left glove over it, Deceit gasps at the new feeling, but he doesn't move his hat to see. Virgil smiles and takes Deceit's other hand, once again giving it a light squeeze before putting the glove on._

_Virgil smiles and gently lifts the bowler hat away from Deceit's eyes, the smaller side looks down at his hands in awe. 'I know that the other sides made you feel bad about your hands and I hated seeing you hide them under your cape, so, I got you some pretty gloves to match your sweater. Do you like them, Dee Dee?' Deceit looks up at Virgil and smiles wide, tiny fangs were beginning to grow where his canines should be._

_'I love them, Anxie!'_

Patton couldn't help but smile at that memory, he cared so much about Deceit. "You know, Patton... He... H-He was the best thing to ever happen to me. He lit the dark side up as the sun would... Maddex, Ziggy, and I love him to death." The sound of Virgil's soft voice broke the fatherly side's heart. Patton walks over and gently takes the gloves from Virgil's trembling hands. Virgil looks up and smiles, Patton smiles back and pulls Virgil into a tight hug. 

            "Judging from the memories, kiddo, it seemed that you and Deceit were close." Says Patton as he slowly begins to walks back towards his door, pulling Virgil with him. He was glad that Virgil wasn't fighting him on this. 

              "We... We were, Pat. He's my little brother... I know we're all the same age, but he popped up after all of us were already here and he's just so... So small, he deserves to be protected." Virgil mumbles as he clings to Patton's shirt, Patton could argue with that, but in all honesty, the fatherly side hadn't seen anything that Deceit had done wrong, besides impersonating him. it was clear that Deceit had missed Virgil, Patton could see it clear as day on the smaller sides face the day when the two dark sides had argued. 

              "Virgil... Kiddo, you should really talk to him. Invite him over here for lunch! Talk things out with him and help Deceit understand." Patton suggests as he reaches behind him to open the door, Virgil tenses and looks up at Patton. 

               "I... I don't think that's a good idea, Pat. H-He said he hated me," Virgil whispered the last part, a broken look spread across his pale face. Patton shakes his head and opens the door stepping out of his room pulling Virgil with him. 

               "Words of anger, kiddo. Trust me on this, Deceit should be over his  _hissy_ fit anyways." Virgil snorts causing Patton to grin brightly, the anxious side steps away from Patton and gives the fatherly side and small smile. 

                 "I'll try... Thanks for helping me, Patton." The fatherly side chuckles and ruffles Virgil's hair.

                  "Any time, kiddo." 


	12. A Trip to Nostalgia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMM SNEK

        Deceit fiddles with the dark blue tie around his neck, he was currently disguised as Logan. He needed advice from Patton and he knew the only way that the fatherly side would even hear him out is if he pretended to be one of the light sides. Deceit takes a breath and gently knocks on the light blue door in front of him, he waits. Each minute that ticks by causes the deceitful side to lose hope. Just he was about to turn around, Patton opens the door, "Logan? I thought you were helping Thomas and Roman with a video?" The fatherly side asks causing Deceit to tense up, the deceitful side straightens up and forces his face to remain neutral. 

        "We've finished early, is it alright if I were to come in for a bit, Patton? It seems that I've run into a... Feeling's problem." Deceit silently prayed that his impersonation of Logan was better than it was last time. He took Roman's tips and conjured a replica of Logan's new tie. Patton smiles softly and moves so that Deceit could step inside his room. Deceit returns the smile and steps inside, the atmosphere in Patton's room was very different compared to his own. 

        "So, what feeling are we focusing on today, Lo?" Patton asks as he closes the door, Deceit blinks and looks over at the fatherly side, what should he say? 

         "I have been... Feeling quite down lately and I'm not sure how I am supposed to deal with it." Deceit explains as he glances around the room, he began to notice things that used to belong to him pop up in certain places. 

          "Is it about the court scenario again? If it is then, I'm sorry for not summoning you sooner. Deceit just caught us all off guard and I wasn't thinking straight." Patton watched as his friend's shoulders grew tense. 

           "I'm sure that Deceit only had good intentions, it wasn't like he was murdering anyone," Deceit mutters as he walks over to Patton's desk. The fatherly side furrows his brows, he never realized that he had a plush snake before. 

            "No, he wasn't, but he was quite the manipulator in the whole situation." Says Patton as he narrows his eyes at 'Logan,' Deceit tenses and turns to look at the fatherly side. 

            "I-I  _was_ trying to be!" Deceit puts his hands over his mouth and curses himself mentally. Patton's eyes soften as he takes a step towards Deceit, he gently places his hand on the deceitful sides shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. 

             "Deceit, kiddo, you don't have to disguise yourself to talk to me," Patton assures never taking his eyes off of Deceit's disguised face. The snake-like side sighs in defeat and shifts back into his original form, instantly being a foot shorter than the fatherly side. Patton smiles and pats the top of Deceit's bowler hat causing the smaller side to look up at him. 

               "There, isn't that better?" He asks. 

                " _No,"_ Deceit mumbles. Patton hums in agreement remembering what Virgil had told him about how Deceit speaks in opposites. Patton bends down so that he could be face to face with the snake-like side. 

                "Now, are you in here because of what happened with Virgil, kiddo?" Patton asks, Deceit looks down and nods his head. He felt terrible for making his brother cry that day, he was just so angry and hurt, but now he realizes that Virgil really didn't have a choice when it came to his room being moved. 

                "I  _did_ mean it, Morality," he whispers avoiding the fatherly sides gaze. 

                 "I know you didn't mean it, kiddo and please call me Patton, or dad, either one works!" Patton beams earning a snort from Deceit, the smaller side looks up and smirks at the fatherly side. 

                  "I think I  _won't_ just stick with Patton," Patton laughs and pulls the deceitful side into a bone-crushing hug, causing the smaller side to hiss in discomfort. 

                   "You'll come around! Now, how about you tell me about these sad feelings you have?" Deceit sighs and glances over to Patton's desk, the old snake plushie was still there. Patton follows his gaze and smiles softly. The fatherly side straightens up and walks over to his desk, he grabs the toy and hands it to Deceit. 

                    "This must be yours," he says. Deceit nods and takes the toy, Patton glances over to the picture on his wall watching as it shifts to something else. 

                     _Virgil blinks when a bright yellow snake plush is thrust into his face, he raises his eyebrow at Deceit who was looking away with an embarrassed blush on his face. 'What's this, Dee Dee?' Virgil asks as he takes the toy from the smaller side. Deceit looks up, his face growing redder as each second passes by._

_'Hiss name iss, Sir Hissalot. H-He will protect you from your attackss, Anxie.' Deceit explains as he pushes his bowler hat over his eyes, Virgil smiles and knocks the hat off of his brother's head so that he could ruffle the smaller sides curled locks._

_'I love it, Dee Dee. Thank you.'_

Deceit drops the plush and blinks, Patton squeals and scoops the smaller side into another suffocating hug. "Oh, you two were just so cute! Was that after Virgil gave that cute cat plushy? Cause if it was then that is just so adorable!" Patton gushes, Deceit blushes bright red and squirms out of the hug. 

                   "I  _don't_ take that, Virgil has been here as well?" Deceit asks, Patton gives the smaller side a sad smile as he nods. 

                    "He felt so bad kiddo, he wanted to see the happy times he shared with you and he also needed some emotional advice just like you." Deceit nods and looks over Patton's shoulder, on the fatherly sides bed, laid a small yellow sweater. Deceit furrows his brows, he couldn't understand why the sweater looked familiar. Patton turns and smiles brightly, he let's go of Deceit and grabs the sweater handing it to the smaller side. Deceit recoils, something told him not to touch the sweater. 

                    "Go on, Dee. It's yours," Patton encourages. Deceit takes the sweater into his hands, Patton whirled around to see what would appear on the picture, but he was let down. Nothing popped up, on the picture at least. Patton squeaks in alarm when his fades to pitch black, he looks around with wide eyes. The sound of Deceit's labored breathing is what brought Patton back to the now. He looks down at the smaller side and frowns in concern, Deceit shook violently his bi-colored eyes wide with fear, it was as if he was seeing this moment for the first time. 

                     ' _Hey, do you want to see something cool?'_ The sound of that smooth voice sent a chill down Patton's spine, the fatherly side whirls around and sucks in a sharp breath. There stood only a few feet away, a much smaller Deceit and the one thing Patton thought he would never see again. Patton glares, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He snaps as he trudges forward, only to be stopped by a shaking hand wrapping firmly around his wrist. Patton turns and gasps, Deceit looked up at him with tear filled eyes, silently pleading the older side to not leave him alone. Patton swallows thickly and gently pulls Deceit into a tight hug, he looks back to the memory before him and tenses. The smaller Deceit stood at the edge of the blackness. ' _I-I don't w-want to s-sssee the cool thing anymore,'_ the smaller Deceit stammered. Patton's heart lurches when the shadow pushes Deceit, the little side screams and turns around. 

                   "Nononononono," the older Deceit mutters as he clings tightly to Patton's shirt, the fatherly side looks down for a split moment. His head snaps back up when a terror-filled scream echoes around the darkness. Patton gasps as he watches Deceit fall, the fatherly side let's go of the present day deceitful side in order to catch the smaller one. 

                   Patton stops his movements when hears both of the deceitful sides scream, " _A-ANXIETY!!"_ Patton turns back around, Deceit laid curled up on the ground, the sweater no longer in his hands. Slowly the black fades away leaving behind his room, Patton shakes away his shock and rushes over to the trembling side. Patton picks Deceit up and winces at how cold the snake-like side felt. Patton holds Deceit close and rushes out of his room, he jumps when Deceit screams again. 

                   " _I-I'M FALLING! A-ANXIE, E-ENVY, ANGER!!!"_ Deceit cried, his eyes firmly shut. Patton holds the trembling side tight, he had gone into dad mode, not noticing the three pairs of footsteps running up the stairs. Patton sinks down into the floor and holds Deceit tightly against his chest. 

                   "Shh, kiddo. It's okay, Dee, you're not falling I caught you, it's okay." He whispers while gently rocking, Deceit's breathing calms but his shaking never let up, Patton looks up sharply when he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. Virgil stood in front of him, the anxious side holds his arms out wordlessly asking Patton to give him Deceit. The fatherly side felt tears pool into his eyes as he shakes his head, tightening his hold on Deceit. He couldn't let go of the trembling side, he just promised him that he caught him, he couldn't just give him to someone else. 

                    "Pat... Please," Virgil whispers. Patton sighs and hands Deceit over, his heart broke when the smaller side began to panic again. 

                     "Nononononono! D-Don't let me fall, p-please don't let m-me f-fall!" Deceit cried it took all of Patton's will power to not snatch the snake-like side back. Virgil pulls Deceit close to his chest, he slowly sits down and cards his hands through Deceit's poofy hair. 

                     "Shh... It's okay, Dee Dee. Anxie's got you, I won't let you fall, neither will Maddex and Ziggy. It's okay little snake," Virgil mumbles while leaning his head against Deceits. Roman and Logan stare in shock, they didn't realize that one Deceit could sound so scared and that two Virgil could be as caring and compassionate as Patton. Deceit's breathing calms down once more and sniffles clinging tightly to Virgil's hoodie. 

                     "T-The... T-The s-shadow..." Deceit whispers, Virgil tightens his hold and looks at Patton. The fatherly side had his hands around his mouth as tears slipped down his cheeks. 

                      "It's okay, Dee Dee. The shadow is gone and Pat... I don't blame you for this. He was going to remember no matter what, I'm just glad you helped him." Says Virgil as he held a shaking hand out to Patton. The fatherly side sniffles and takes Virgil's hand giving it a light squeeze. Virgil smiles and glances over to Roman and Logan who looked very confused. The anxious side sighs and glances down at Deceit, the smaller side had drifted off to sleep still clinging onto Virgil like a lifeline. 

                      "Storytime I guess... How much do you guys know about the subconscious?" 


	13. Sleepy Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE IS AT HIS BEST BABES

       Deceit stares at his TV as the Jungle Book plays for the third time that night, the snake-like side glances over to the clock on his bedside table, the red numbers flashed two in the morning back at him. Only six more hours until everyone else woke up, Deceit stifles a yawn while rubbing his yellow snake eye. It was another week of his forced insomnia, the recurring nightmare of falling to his death had hit him hard this week, forcing the small side to keep himself awake in order to avoid the dream. "Wow, gurl, I expected this from Anxiety, not you." Deceit jumps when he hears a slightly bored but shocked voice. He looks towards his door and furrows his brows in confusion, there was a side he had never seen before. He wore a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans, Deceit scrunches his nose up in disgust when he sees the sunglasses covering the new sides eyes. 

       "Who the heck are you?" Deceit asks slightly annoyed, the new side lowers his sunglasses and takes a long sip from his Starbucks. 

        "I'm the function of your dreams, babes. Now, let's get you to bed, I'm sure sides aren't supposed to be forcing themselves to stay awake." Says the new side as he steps towards Deceit. The smaller side narrows his eyes and backs away from the side who needed to learn basic English. 

        "You didn't really answer my question, who are you?" Deceit asks again as he slaps away the sides hand, the hipster side sighs heavily while leaning his head back in dramatic fashion. 

         "I'm sleep, but you can call me Remy, or just call me in general." Says Remy while flashing Deceit a grin. The snake-like side flushes and hisses at the function, not side, in front of him smacking his hand away once more. 

          "You're a jerk, you know that?" Deceit seethes while glaring at Remy, the function purses his lips and glares at Deceit over his sunglasses. 

           "And you're a rude ass, snake. Now, that we've established the basics let me do my stinking job." Remy snaps, Deceit lets out an offended hiss while placing a gloved hand over his heart. 

            " _I'm_ rude!? You're the one that just popped up into  _my_ room uninvited, demanding me that I need to get some sleep! Well news flash, hipster wannabe I don't want to sleep so you can just go bother someone else!" Remy stares down at Deceit, a grin slowly formed on the functions face as he takes a sip from his macchiato. 

            "I like you, you're my new best friend," Deceit's face morphs into one of confusion as he watches the function flop down onto his bed next to him. Deceit squeaks in alarm when Remy pulls him into his side. 

             "Oh my gosh, you're so small! Oh, gurl I am going to protect you with my life." Deceit blinks and looks up at Remy with wide eyes, the functions looks back and smiles wide at the snake-like side beside him. Deceit wanted to push Remy away, but he felt comfortable. The deceitful side huffs with annoyance and snuggles deeply into Remy's side. Remy smirks and sips his Starbucks while running his fingers through the smaller sides hair, ' _Confusion, the best way to get a stubborn asshole to sleep.'_

\-------------

             Anxiety yawns and rubs his eyes he walks down the hall, the anxious side stops in front of Deceit's door when he hears two people snoring inside. Anxiety cocks his eyebrow and slowly opens the deceitful sides door. Anxiety smiles when he sees Deceit's face pressed into a sleeping Remy's side, his smile widened when he notice Remy playing with Deceit's hair in his sleep. The anxious side shakes his head and gently closes the door, he walks downstairs and sees Envy sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. 

            "Our danger noodle, met Remy last night." He says while grabbing his own coffee mug, Envy chokes on his coffee for a moment. 

             "Were we right about them becoming fast friends?" Envy asks while wiping his mouth, Anxiety hums and sips his coffee. 

              "Remy's gonna be his best friend, just you wait." Anxiety replies while glancing up to the stairs. 


	14. The Shedding Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling that maybe since Deceit is only half snake, that he would have problems shedding, sooo yes I did research for abnormal shedding in reptiles.
> 
> Also, whoever get's why Remy smacked Deceit on the head gets a cookie! 
> 
> Hint: It's a vine :D

     The first time it happened was when they were six, Deceit's scales on his face and hands itched horribly. When flecks of his skin began to peel off, the smaller side couldn't help but have a mini panic attack. He hid away from Anxiety and the others, fearing that they would make fun of him for this new weird fact about him. Deceit hated to look at his hands, but his gloves would irritate the scales that were peeling quite painfully. With a frustrated huff Deceit throws his gloves across the room, his small hands ached, he could barely make a fist do to them hurting so bad. He didn't feel hungry, he stayed grumpy, and his face and arms itched him like he had fleas or something. "Dee Dee? Are you okay? You haven't left your room in two days." Anxiety asks while gently knocking on the smaller sides door, Deceit jumps and hisses in pain when he accidentally curls his hands into loose fists. 

     "I-I'm fine Anxi, I jussst don't feel good," Deceit replies while picking at the scales on his face. The smaller side winces when a particular piece of skin pulls painfully away from his face. Anxiety frowns and opens the door to the smaller sides room, he usually didn't barge in but he didn't like the shakiness in Deceit's voice. 

      "N-No! Don't c-come in!" Deceit cries as he quickly hides under his covers, Anxiety flinches at the sudden loud noise but quickly composes himself. He walks in Deceit's room and closes the door behind him. Anxiety frowns, grey looking flakes of skin littered Deceit's floor and blankets. Deceit sniffles and curls up under his covers, ' _H-He's going to throw me away, I just know it.'_

      Anxiety gently pulls the covers away from Deceit's head and gasps softly. The scales on Deceit's face were half peeled off and grey, the scales that weren't quite gone were scratched raw, showing Anxiety that his little brother had to be in pain. The anxious side frowns in concern when he sees Deceit's hands, they too were half peeled and raw, but they were stiff and looked as if they were in unbearable pain. 

    "Oh, Dee Dee... Why didn't you come to one of us? You're shedding, you need help." Anxiety mumbles while taking his hand through Deceit's messy hair, the snake-like side looks up at Anxiety with tears in his bi-colored eyes. Anxiety relaxes, ' _At least his eyes don't get that hazy look like most snakes do.'_ Anxiety gives the smaller side a smile and holds his arms out, Deceit sniffles and sits up forcing his sore arms up allowing Anxiety to pick him up. 

     "Don't worry, Dee. I had a feeling this was going to happen soon, so I know how to help." Anxiety explains as he carries the smaller side to the bathroom, Deceit sniffles and gently scratches at his patchy hands. 

      "H-How can y-you help?" He asks. 

        Anxiety smiles and puts his hand over Deceit's, stopping the snake-like side from scratching at the dead scales. "I stole one of Logic's books about snakes, you'll have to get a bath to get the scales off, then once we're done I'll put some lotion on your hands and face to help with the pain." Anxiety explains while setting Deceit on the sink counter, the smaller side nods and stares down at his hands. He wished he could cover them up, he hated looking at them, and he hated for the other's to look at them. 

        "D-Doesss thisss make me an even bigger freak?" Deceit whispers, Anxiety turns away from filling the bath with warm water and frowns. 

         "No, Dee Dee. This is normal and nobody is going to judge you for it, if the light sides ever find out and make fun of you then just tell Anger, he'll deal with them." Anxiety explains as he helps Deceit out of his pajama's, the smaller side nods and smiles. He was glad that his scales were only on his face and hands, the smaller side couldn't handle if he had the annoying texture anywhere else on his body. Deceit allows Anxiety to place him in the bath, the smaller side hisses in discomfort when the warm water touches his hands. 

         "I-It ssstingss!" Deceit cries as he holds hands away from the water, Anxiety smiles sadly and kisses the top of Deceit's head. 

          "I'm sorry little snake, I'll be gentle okay?" Anxiety assures as he conjures an extra soft loofa, Deceit regards the anxious side with hesitation but nods none the less. Anxiety dips the loofa in the water and takes Deceit's left hand, he ignored the wince and begins to gently scrub away the dead scales. Deceit sucks in a sharp breath, after a few minutes of gentle scrubbing the pain slowly ebbed away. The stiffness in Deceit's hand was fading away, the only thing left was stinging, but that was only because where he scratched at his hands. 

           After thirty minutes of scrubby and angry hissing do to some of the dead skin being stubborn, Anxiety was finally done. Deceit's scales looked bright and lively once more, besides the light red marks from where the smaller side had scratched insistently at the dying skin. Anxiety helps the smaller side get dressed in a clean pair of fluffy green pajamas and conjures some lotion that had aloe vera in it. Anxiety hums as he gently rubs the soothing lotion on Deceit's scales, the smaller side sighs contently and yawns. Anxiety chuckles and gently massages the smaller sides hands, getting any remaining stiffness out of them. 

          "Ready for a nap, Dee Dee?" Anxiety asks as he rubs some lotion on the left side of Deceit's face, the smaller side leans into the touch and meekly nods. The anxious side smiles and puts the lotion away picking Deceit up once more, Anxiety's smile widens when Deceit buries his face into his neck. 

          "Thank you, Anxi," he mumbles while letting his eyes fall closed. Anxiety smiles and kisses Deceit's forehead, carrying the smaller side back to his room. 

           "Any time, Dee Dee." 

\-------------------

        Deceit glares down at his hands, the two appendages ached, they were rubbed raw due to his excessive scratching. Of course, his shedding process just had to start when Virgil left to join the light sides. Maddex and Ziggy tried to help, but they only made it worse. Ziggy had scrubbed his face and hands too hard and Maddex well the envious side didn't really try, because when he did try the green-eyed side nearly fainted because a piece of the dead skin landed on his face. Deceit sighs heavily and scratches at his stiff left hand, he had tried himself to clean away the dead skin, but his hands had hurt too much to even try to hold the loofa. "Damn, gurl, you look like one of the walking dead." Deceit glares at the one person he didn't feel like seeing today. Remy stood by the door, an iced green tea in his hand. 

        "Go away," he hisses. Remy looks at Deceit over his sunglasses, realization then dawned on the function as he takes a slow sip from his drink. 

         "You're shedding, do you need help babes?" Remy asks while cocking his eyebrow, Deceit flushes at the annoying nickname and hisses again hiding his hands under his blankets. 

          "I don't want or need your help, leave me alone." He snaps, Remy frowns and sets his drink on top of Deceit's desk. The function strips off his leather jacket and sunglasses placing them both on the deceitful sides dresser top. Deceit narrows his eyes and hisses threatening at his 'friend.' 

          "Dee, Virgil told me to help you when this started and I plan to keep my promise," Remy argues as he steps towards the smaller side, Deceit hisses again and backs himself into the wall behind his bed. 

           "No, don't touch me. You're just going to make it worse!" Deceit yells, Remy sighs dramatically and grabs the smaller side placing him over his shoulder. Deceit squeaks in alarm and flails. 

           "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Deceit screams, an embarrassed blush present on his face. Remy ignores him and walks to the bathroom keeping a firm hold on the squirming side. Remy tightens his hold on Deceit as he fills the bathtub with warm water, he snaps his fingers making Deceit's pajama's switch to a pair of swim trunks. As funny as it would embarrass the snake, Remy really didn't feel like seeing his friend naked. 

            Remy places Deceit in the tub and smiles sadly when his friend hisses in pain when the water touches his peeling and raw hands. "Dee, I won't hurt you, I promise gurl. Virge told me how to do it so you won't have to worry about me being rough." Deceit glares at the function and bares his fangs. 

           "I _don't_ want, Virgil, to do it!" Deceit snaps, Remy sighs and conjures the extra soft loofa that Virgil had used many times before. 

            "I know you do, Dee, but he can't so he asked me to do it for him, now give me your hand." Deceit hisses and shakes his head hiding his aching hands behind his back. 

            "If you  _don't_ fudging touch me, I  _won't_ fudging kill you!" Deceit snaps, Remy looks down at the snake-like side unimpressed at the  _Supernatural_ reference. Without thinking Remy smacks the back of Deceit's head, while the snake-like side was distracted by that Remy went to work on gently scrubbing Deceit's hands. Deceit shakes his head and hisses. 

            "I am not hurting you, you big drama queen, now shut up before the snoot of yours gets bopped." Remy snaps as he continues to scrub the dead scales off. Deceit glares and huffs, he wanted to fight against the function, but he didn't feel like getting smacked again. 

            Once Remy was done he helped Deceit dry off, the function conjured a bottle of lotion with aloe vera and rubbed some of the soothing lotions onto Deceit face and hands. The snake-like side relaxes a little and looks at Remy, "Why  _aren't_ you doing this for me?" Deceit asks softly, Remy looks up at the smaller side and smiles softly. 

           "You're my friend, gurl. Why wouldn't I help you?" Deceit looks down and shrugs his shoulders, he didn't care too much about the yellow and green pajamas that Remy had conjured for him. 

          "Because I'm  _not_ a freak," Deceit mumbles while avoiding Remy's eyes. Deceit blinks when Remy tilts his head up, he met warm brown eyes. 

           "You're not a freak, Dee. If I thought that then I wouldn't have agreed to help you, this is natural gurl. Now, let me rub some more lotion on your face." He says as he gently rubs lotion on Deceit's cheek, the smaller side sighs contently and leans into the touch. 

             "Thank you, Remy..." 

             "Anytime, Dee Dee." 


	15. Platonic Remceit In: How Tall Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy's an ass, but a loveable ass

       Deceit yawns as he walks downstairs in the dark side's house, he rubs his eye and walks into the kitchen. The snake-like side ignores Remy sitting at the table in favor of making himself a cup of tea. Lucky for him no one had moved his box of tea or his yellow mug from the bottom shelf. The smaller side smiles sleepily and grabs the two things he needs quickly filling the tea kettle up and placing it on the stove to heat up. Remy watches silently, seeing how fluent the smaller side was in his movements, never faltering in his steps. The function sips his vanilla latte, he watches as Deceit pours the now boiling water into his mug with a bag of Earl Grey tea inside, Deceit leaves the tea bag in for only a few minutes, telling Remy that the smaller side preferred his tea weak. Deceit frowns and turns around, slowly sipping his tea as he stares back at Remy. 

     "You know it's very  _polite_ to stare at people," Deceit hisses around the rim of his mug. Remy smirks and sets his Starbucks down, the function lowers his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to get a better look at Deceit. 

      "How tall are you, gurl?" Remy asks. Deceit chokes on his tea and coughs thumping himself gently on the chest, Remy raises his eyebrow and waits for his friend to stop dying. 

      "I  _don't_ beg your pardon?" Deceit asks breathlessly, his coughing fit leaving him wheezing slightly. Remy grins and holds his head up with his hands while resting his elbows on the kitchen table. 

      "How tall are you, Snakey~?" Remy coos, Deceit blushes in embarrassment and tightens his hold on his mug. He hisses angrily and stomps out of the kitchen, Remy couldn't help by laugh when he heard the smaller sides overly dramatic stomping ascend the stairs. ' _This is going to be fun.'_

_\---------------------_

Deceit sighs happily as he lounges on the light side's couch, the sun was nice and bright today. "Hey, babes. I got a question for you," Deceit groans as he cocks his yellow snake eye open. He frowns when he notices just how close Remy is too his face, the function's sunglasses were nowhere to be seen, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

     "What  _isn't_ it, Remy?" Deceit asks feeling slightly annoyed by being interrupted in his much needed alone time. Remy's smile widens as he brings his face closer to Deceit's, causing the smaller side to push himself further into the couch. 

    "How tall are you?" Remy asks. 

     Deceit's eye twitches, he stares at Remy for a long moment. " _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?"_ He yells, his anger causing his opposite speaking to break for a moment. Remy laughs loudly and falls back onto the floor, Deceit screams and jumps on top of the laughing function. He grabs Remy by his leather jacket and begins to shake him, causing Remy to laugh harder. 

     " _YOU ASSHOLE, YOU RUIN MY WONDERFUL DAY JUST TO ASK ME THAT ANNOYING ASS QUESTION!?"_ Deceit yells, the smaller side squeaks when he's lifted away from Remy. Deceit looks up and sees a none too happy Virgil, the snake-like side curses himself, the anxious side had heard him curse. 

    "Remy, I told you to be friends with him, not corrupt him." Virgil scolds as he places Deceit back onto the couch, the two friends scoff in unison and say:

     "We are at our best, babes." 

\----------------------

      It was yet again another sleepless night for Deceit, a new nightmare began to plague him. Instead of him falling it was Virgil and seeing his older brother falling to his death frightened Deceit down to his very core. "Gurl, what did I tell you about forcing insomnia?" Remy scolds when he pops up into Deceit's room, the smaller side ignores him for once. He was just too tired to argue with the function. 

     Remy frowns and takes a long sip from his iced coffee, "Hey, Dee? How tall are you?" Remy asks, he was expecting the smaller side to get angry and snap at him, but that wasn't what he got. 

   "M'five foot two inches..." Deceit mumbles sleepily as he tried to keep his bi-colored eyes open. Remy's jaw dropped, ' _Holy shit he's just a baby! He must be protected at all costs.'_ Remy quickly drains the last of his iced coffee and throws the cup away in Deceit trashcan. The function quickly strips off his leather jacket and sunglasses, placing them on Deceit's desk. Remy speed walks over to Deceit's bed and flops down pulling the now dozing side close to his chest. 

    "You're so smol," Remy whispers while raking his hands through Deceit's hair. Deceit let's out a tired hiss and glares up at Remy, the function bites the inside of his jaw keeping himself from squealing at just how adorable the little snake was being. 

    "I could kick your ass right now," Deceit threatens. Remy justs smiles and lays down holding Deceit tighter, his smile widens when he hears Deceit sigh and snuggle deeper into his chest. 

     "You could, gurl, but that doesn't make you any less adorable." 


	16. Platonic Remceit and Roman In: Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROMAN HAS BEEN CHOSEN! \\(^O^)/

      Roman had noticed something odd between Remy and Deceit. Since the lying side joined them on the lighter side of the mind palace, Remy has been coming around much more often, but that wasn't what Roman found odd. What he found odd was whenever he found the two friends running into each other Remy would hold his arms out to Deceit, and then the smaller side would sigh hard and holds his arms up letting the function pick him up. Roman was always left confused every time he saw the action between the two friends. "Remy? Are you and Jekyll and Lied, dating?" Roman asks when the function appears in the kitchen one morning, he must have woken up before Deceit for once. 

      Remy stares at the creative side for a moment before he breaks out into laughter, "O-Oh gurl! That's a good one! But no, I do not have any romantic feelings for Dee. He's like the little brother I always wanted. Why do you ask babes?" Roman's face heats up in embarrassment as he sinks down into his chair. Okay, so his assumption was terribly wrong, but that still didn't really answer his question on the picking up situation. Virgil feels the same about Deceit, but he doesn't see the anxious side hoisting the smaller side up on his hip as Remy does. 

      "I um... Why do you pick Deceit up?" Roman blurts the question, Remy stops mid-sip of his iced green tea and stares at Roman. The functions sunglasses pushed down the brim of his nose so he can get a better look at the creative side. 

       "That's none of your business, gurl." Says Remy, his voice even leaving no room for the creative side to even argue. Roman shuts up when he hears the familiar squeaking yawn that always comes from Deceit. He notices how Remy perks up and conjures a yellow mug with green snakes filled to the brim with hot tea. Deceit rubs his eyes as he walks into the kitchen, his hair stood up in poofy waves. The smaller side flops down in the chair next to Roman's and holds his left hand out making a grabbing motion. Remy smiles and slides the yellow mug over to Deceit who takes it with a small grunt of acknowledgment. Roman's brows furrow in confusion, ' _They're so content with each other, even we're not like this, and we're supposed to be the light sides!'_

       "Did you sleep well, Dee?" Remy asks, forcing Roman to shake himself out of his thoughts. Deceit shakes his head silently and sips his tea. Roman didn't miss the frown that formed on Remy's face, that told Roman that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Remy sighs and stands up from his chair, he holds his arms out to Deceit and offers the smaller side a smile. Roman had expected Deceit to smack his hands because the smaller side looked grumpy, but that's not what happened. Deceit pushed his mug away and held his arms up. Remy smiled and picked Deceit up, disappearing from the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Roman. 

\----------------

       The next time it happened left Roman even more confused. Deceit had been on one of his angry tirades, stomping through the mind palace snapping at people and hissing. Virgil and the smaller side must have gotten into another fight, some times the two sides would fight over stupid things, but this one must have been big considering that both of the dark sides were in bad moods, Deceit's being the worst. "Gurl, I know you're mad right now, but you have to think about how you're making the other's feel." Roman had heard Remy say from inside the living room. Roman presses up against the wall and peeks in around the doorframe, making sure the two friends didn't notice him. 

       "Why do you  _never_ preach to me! What about Virgil!" Deceit snaps throwing his arms in the air, Roman had noticed that the lying side had changed out of his normal clothes in favor for black jeans and an overly big red sweater, it was obvious that the shirt wasn't Deceit's. Remy sighs and takes off his sunglasses, something that the function only ever did around Deceit. 

        "Because, Dee, you're usually the one who starts the argument. You know why they can't come over here... Not yet a least." Roman frowns, ' _Who is this 'they' that Remy mentioned?'_ Deceit turns away from Remy, Roman blinks when he hears the smaller side begin to sniffle. The creative side notices Deceit's shoulder shaking, Remy's face shows concern as he walks over to the smaller side. He pulls Deceit into a hug, running his fingers through his messy hair. 

         "Don't cry, Dee Dee. I know you miss them, maybe we can go visit them later, yeah? Virgil be damned," says Remy earning a watery laugh from Deceit. Roman watches as the smaller side backs away from Remy, Deceit holds his arms up. Remy chuckles and picks the smaller side up, Deceit lays his head on Remy's shoulder and clings to the functions leather jacket tight.

          "Let's go, gurl." 

\-------------------

          Roman groans and flips over onto his stomach, he pulls his pillow over his head to block out the annoying screaming that's echoing within the halls. Wait... Screaming? The princely side shoots out of bed and quickly throws on his robe, he grabs his sword and stalks out of his room. The screaming was coming from down the hall, to the right of his room. Roman takes a breath and makes his way towards the sound, he had expected the sound to be louder when he stopped in front of Virgil's door, but it hadn't. The screaming was coming from the yellow door right across from Virgil's. Roman turns around and blinks, he shakes his head and quickly makes his way into Deceit's room, not caring that the smaller side would be angry with him. "Deceit! Where is the danger!" Roman boasts as he holds his sword out defensively. Roman lowers his sword when he notices the smaller side tossing and turning on his bed, fear drawn clear on his face. 

        "P-Please... P-Please l-let me catch him!" Deceit cries in his sleep, his arms reaching out, swiping at the air as if he was trying to catch something. Roman sheathes his sword in the belt of his robe and slowly makes his way over to Deceit. The creative side wasn't sure on what to do, what would Patton do when Virgil had a nightmare? Another strangled scream snapped Roman out of his thoughts. He rushes over to Deceit and shakes the smaller side, Deceit gasps and sits up. His bi-colored eyes are wide with fear, he stares at Roman for a long moment breathing hard. 

         "Deceit? Are you with me, Jekyll and Lied?" Roman asks softly, Deceit blinks causing the tears in his eyes to slip down his flushed cheeks. Roman smiles awkwardly and straightens up. 

         "I'm going to get, Padre. He'll know what to d-!" Roman cuts himself off when Deceit holds his shaky arms up, more tears spilled over the smaller sides face, his ungloved scaly hands making grabbing motions. The creative side blinks and gently lifts Deceit into his arms. Roman blinks again when he feels the lying side nuzzle his face against the side of his neck. Honestly, Roman was scared, what if Deceit was going to sink his fangs into his neck? Or what if this was all a trick and the lying side was planning to take his identity in order to trick the others? Roman tenses when a soft sob left Deceit, the smaller side tightened his hold on Roman's robe. 

          "D-Don't l-let me f-fall, Princey. P-Please..." Deceit begged as he gasped trying to stop himself from going into a panic attack. Roman unconsciously tightens his hold around Deceit, he hadn't notice himself slowly swaying back and forth in order to calm the younger side. 

           "Shh, I won't let you fall, Dee. That wouldn't be very princely of me if I let someone as frail as you to get hurt." That earned Roman a quiet laugh from Deceit, the smaller side rubs his face against Roman's robe and yawns. 

             "T-Thanks... Pricney." Deceit mumbles as he slowly drifts off back to sleep, Roman had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to stop himself from squealing. Sure, he should have put Deceit down when he noticed the smaller side breathing deep and evenly, but what kind of Prince would he be if he had put his damsel down? With one arm Roman holds Deceit while he uses his other arm to fix the lying sides bed. With a wave of his hand Roman was able to conjure more pillows and more blankets, slowly he lays down shifting Deceit so that the side would be somewhat on the bed. Roman pulls the covers over them and holds Deceit tightly against his chest, a wide smile forms on the prince's face when the smaller side snuggles further into his chest. 

             ' _This must be how Remy feels,'_ Roman thought as he allowed sleep to take him as well. 

              The next morning Roman woke up to find himself in his room, fear leaps up into chest when he doesn't feel Deceit next to him. The creative side looks around frantically, he relaxes a little when he sees a folded up piece of paper on his nightstand. Roman grabs it and reads the note. 

              ' _Thank you for staying with him, I had to work overtime with Thomas and had fallen asleep. Oh, and Dee Dee said that if tell anyone about this he was going to destroy all of your Disney posters. He means it too gurl, don't test him~Remy.'_ Roman laughs and sets the note back down, he wouldn't tell the others. After all, he was chosen over them, so Roman didn't really need to brag. 


	17. Are You Scared Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

      "What do you guys know about the subconscious?" Virgil asks, the three light sides stare at each other for a moment. Virgil sighs and looks down at the sleeping side in his lap, he smiles sadly and runs his hand through Deceit's messy hair. 

        "We, know that the subconscious is where the dark sides preside and we also know that the subconscious is where sides who are no longer needed or wanted go to fade," Logan explains causing Virgil to look up once more. The former dark side nods and tightens his hold on Deceit. 

        "You're right, Lo. Now, about why I asked that. Patton, what you just saw happened to Dee was a memory. A horrible memory where he was lost in the subconscious, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but when I found him... He... H-He was falling over the edge of the subconscious." Virgil's voice strained the memory of how terrified Deceit looked flashed through his mind. Patton tenses and stares at the small side on Virgil's lap, ' _If no one had caught him then... T-Then Deceit wouldn't be here today.'_ Patton takes a shuddering breath and looks up at Virgil. 

        "K-Kiddo... I-I didn't just see what happened to Deceit, I-I  _felt_ what happened." Patton explains. Virgil's head snaps up to look at the fatherly side, he couldn't detect any lies coming from the moral side. 

         "How is that possible, Padre? You weren't in the subconscious with that fou-... Deceit when this incident happened." Roman chimes in, stopping himself from insulting Deceit when Virgil shot him a cold glare. Patton's shoulders droop, his chin falling to rest on his chest. 

          "I wasn't, no, but that memory was just so... So powerful that it sent me and Deceit into it. I felt the coldness of the subconscious, I felt the fear that radiated off of Deceit... Both the past and present and I felt... Felt that  _horrible_ monster's influence affecting Dee." Patton growls out the last part, shocking everyone around him. Right now, Patton could careless about his happy persona dropping. One of his kiddos were... Were touched by that horrible  _monster._

           "Monster? Are... Are you meaning the shadow he saw, Patton?" Virgil asks as he worriedly looks down at Deceit's sleeping face. Patton swallows thickly and nods, Logan and Roman stare at the fatherly side with wide eyes. 

           "Do you think it was  _him,_ Patton?" Logan asks the logical side didn't miss the downright murderous look that flashed in Patton's eyes. His worst fears had been confirmed by a single look. 

            "Impossible! We defeated that beast years ago! Surely he's faded from existence by now, Padre!" Roman cries as he grabs the hilt of his sword, Patton sighs and curls his hands into tight fists. 

            "I wish, kiddo, but I saw him. He touched Dee and led him to his almost demise, d-damn it, I was going to try to stop him in the memory!" Patton yells while pounding his fist on the floor. He knew his emotions were beginning to run wild, but they didn't see how terrified Deceit was. They didn't hear him scream, begging for someone to not let him fall, to catch him. Patton tenses when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he opens his eyes and sees Logan in front of him. The logical side squeezes his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile, allowing Patton to relax a little. 

            "G-Guys? I-Is Dee going to be ok? Do you know who that shadow was? Should I be worried? I-IS DEE DEE GOING TO FADE!?" Virgil shrieks while squeezing Deceit even tighter, causing a sound of discomfort to come from the sleeping side. Patton scrambles over to Virgil's side and takes his son's shaking hands into his own. 

            "Virge, it's okay. Remember your breathing, in four, hold seven, out eight. That's right kiddo, Dee is going to need you at your best right now." Patton encourages, watching as Virgil begins to calm down. Patton smiles and glances down at Deceit, his smile fades when he notices how pale the smaller side is. Patton releases Virgil's hands and takes Deceit away from him gently shaking the lying side. 

            "Deceit? Can you hear me kiddo?" 

\-----------------------

           Deceit was cold, in fact, he was freezing, which was odd considering it was spring in Florida. ' _My my, look at much you've grown,'_ purred a familiar smooth voice. Deceit tenses and spins around, he gasps when he comes face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes and a shadowy face. The smaller sides heart begins to race, he closes his eyes tight and opens them expecting the shadow to be gone, but they were still there. 

          "G-Go... G-Go away," Deceit whispers as he takes a step away from the shadow. The blue-eyed monster tuts and cups Deceit's left cheek, the touching instantly chilling the snake-like side to the bone. All fear disappeared from Deceit's being, the smaller side felt numb and docile. 

            ' _There, that's better. Now, look at you! You've grown so much, it saddened me greatly when I never saw you again, tell me, how did you like your fall?'_ The shadow asks their fingers gently tracing over Deceit's scales causing the lying side to shiver. 

             "I... I didn't like. I-It ssscarred me, now I can barely ssssleep." Deceit curses himself mentally for allowing his hissing habit to take effect once more. The shadow flashes the smaller side and sharp-toothed grin, Deceit forces himself to take a step away from the shadow, forcing the being to drop their hand. 

             ' _Mm, that was the point little snake. You see, I need you, you're very important for my big reappearance.'_ The shadow explains as they circle around Deceit like they were a shark and he was their prey. Deceit clenches his jaw and balls his hands into tight fists. 

             "I won't help you, you can't make me." Deceit hisses narrowing his bi-colored eyes at the shadow. The shadow narrows their blue eyes at the smaller side and steps up to Deceit, easily towering over him. 

             ' _Oh, trust me little snake. I've got ways into making others do what I want them to do,'_ the shadow hisses back while grabbing Deceit's biceps tightly, the smaller side lets out a pained yelp and stares up at the shadow with fearful bi-colored eyes. The shadow grins and leans down so that their face is right in front of Deceits. 

             ' _Now I suggest you be a good little puppet for me~.'_

 _"_ DECEIT!" The smaller side gasps and sits up when someone smacks him in the face. The smaller side pants hard and looks around with wide eyes, he was on the light side. Patton was in front of him, concern was written all over his face, Virgil was holding onto Deceit tightly. The smaller side could see the other light sides out of the corner of his eye. 

              "W-What  _isn't_ going on?" Deceit pants while looking at the other sides. The lying side shudders and tightens his cape around him, he leans heavily against Virgil, basking in his brother's heat. 

                "Dee Dee... You're freezing." Says Virgil as he holds Deceit tightly against his chest, the smaller side sighs and nuzzles his face into his brother's chest. 

                "You saw it again, didn't you?" Patton asks, Deceit looks up at the fatherly side and frowns. He nods once and buries his face back into Virgil's chest, he missed the look at the three light shared. 

                "Deceit, you need to move over here with us," Logan's monotoned voice broke the silence. Deceit tenses and looks at the logical side. He waited for the light sides to start laughing and say 'got ya!' but they hadn't, they were being serious. 

                "Yes," he whispers tightening his hold on Virgil's hoodie. 

                 "Dee Dee... They're right, Maddex and Ziggy can't protect you from this... thing." Says Virgil, Deceit scrambles out his brother's lap and stares at them with wide eyes. 

                "I-I said, yes.  _Don't_ leave me alone." Deceit hisses, the smaller side tenses when Patton places his hands on his shoulders. 

                 "Kiddo, if that monster is still after you then we can't protect you from it. It dwells within the subconscious and you're better off here where it can't reach you." Patton explains softly. Deceit narrows his eyes and pushes the fatherly side away, Roman growls and pulls his sword from its sheath and points it towards Deceit. 

                 "Maybe this, freakshow would like to join him instead!" Roman snaps, Deceit tenses and clenches his jaw tight. Without another word, Deceit disappears leaving the light sides alone in their hallway. Virgil growls and stands up, but Patton beat him to it before he could even open his mouth. 

                 "ROMAN CREATIVITY SANDERS! How dare you say that to, Dee! He needs us right now, as a famILY! He could be in danger, you and I both know how persistent that beast can be!" Patton screams, his outburst shocked everyone. Patton inhales deeply through his nose and slowly exhales out through his mouth. 

                 "Virgil, go get Deceit and bring him back here. I don't care if you have to drag him here against his will, bring him back here." 


	18. Yes means Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just leave the baby alone!
> 
>  
> 
> and turns out lying is good huehuehue

     Deceit appears in his room, both anger and hurt running rapidly through his fast beating heart. He had known they were lying, they didn't want him just like how they didn't want him when he first appeared. Roman proved that to him, ' _Freakshow, freakshow, freakshow~!'_ His room sang happily back at him, Deceit grits his teeth and rips his gloves away from his hands. He hisses in discomfort when the fabric of his gloves rips one of the scabs left over from his last shedding process. He knew that he was bleeding because of it, but he couldn't care less. Deceit wrestles his cloak off and throws it at the wall, his bowler hat was left behind in Patton's room, oh well he had plenty of others, and not to mention he still had Maddex's beanie as well. ' _FREAKSHOW, FREAKSHOW, FREAKSHOW~!!'_ His room sings louder, Deceit grips his hair and sinks down into the floor on his knees. " _SHUT UP! STOP REMINDING ME!"_ He screams, he didn't know when he started to cry, but he couldn't make the tears stop. 

    A soft knock at the door shuts his room up, Deceit pants and slumps to the floor allowing his forehead to rest against the cool wood floor. "Dee? Please come out... Princey didn't mean it, he's just a stupid hot head at times." Came Virgil's muffled plea, Deceit's fingers tighten painfully around his hair. Virgil was lying, he just knew he was because Roman had spoken the full truth. 

    "H-He did mean it, g-go away. I'm not moving over to that stupid light side, I'm s-staying here with Maddex and Ziggy." Deceit replies, not even bothering to had the quiver in his voice. The smaller side winces when he hears Virgil sigh on the other side of the door. 

    "Deceit, please... I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt." Says Virgil, Deceit gets up and walks over to his door. He opens it just a little to allow himself to peek out and that was it. 

     "Why would I want to live with a bunch of jackasses? They cast me out years ago without even getting to know me and now they want to, all because of some stupid memory? Pass, Virgil. I don't need your stupid fake family when I have one that wouldn't ever replace me or send me away because of what I look like. Now leave me the hell alone." Deceit hisses while slamming the door shut, Virgil flinches and sighs disappearing from the subconscious. Deceit leans heavily against his door and leans his head back, ' _I don't need their help, I can protect myself...'_

\--------------

    Virgil appears into the light sides kitchen, he rubs his temples and sighs with slight annoyance. "Where's Deceit?" Patton asks causing the anxious side to look up, his fellow light sides sat around the kitchen table. Patton looked worried, Logan as always was indifferent, and Roman looked like a kicked puppy, possibly from Patton grounding him for three weeks from watching Disney and performing. 

   "He wouldn't come, Pat. When you guys didn't accept him before because of his looks he's been having... Self-esteem issues and doesn't believe that we really want him here, and Roman didn't make it better by calling him a freakshow." Virgil growls out the last part causing the fanciful side to flinch. Patton sighs and rubs his temples, he's supposed to be morality and he couldn't even be nice to someone who was different than him when he was younger. 

    "I shall go talk to Jekyll and Lied, it was my fault after all that he left. I should be the one to bring him back," Roman announces as he stands up from the table. Virgil snorts and crosses his arms glaring at the fanciful side. 

     "No offense, Princey, but what makes you think you can get him to join us? He trusts me more and he flat out told me no." Roman frowns and returns Virgil's glare tenfold. 

     "He may not trust me, but I was the one who forced him to leave. I should have never called him a freakshow, I simply got mad when he pushed Patton and took it the wrong way. If he knows that I am sincerely sorry then maybe, just maybe he will return with me." Roman argues the creative side sinks out before Virgil could say another word to him. 

      Roman squints at the sudden change of light, the subconscious was darker than he had expected. Roman blinks hard, his eyes finally adjust to the darkness, the dark side's house was the same as their's only a bit darker. "Who the flying hell are you?" Asks a rough voice, Roman jumps and spins around. The princely side blinks in shock, standing behind him was a shadow with bright red eyes. 

     "I am Prince Roman, have you seen a tiny side with scales?" Roman asks as he moves his hand to grab the hilt of his sword. The shadow in front of him growls, his already fiery eyes burning brighter. 

     "So you're the jackass who made our Dee Dee cry? I'LL KILL YOU!" The shadow snarls as they lunge at the prince, Roman shrieks and rushes up the stares. He runs into the first room he sees and slams the door shut behind him. 

      "What are  _you_ doing here?" A familiar voice hisses, Roman looks, and blinks. There stood Deceit, the snake-like side wasn't wearing his normal get up. No, the smaller side was wearing a large green sweater with a big leather jacket over it, along with some jeans that looked like a better fit, and a green beanie sitting snugly on his head. The creative side wasn't used to seeing his villain dressed so... Non-Villainous. 

      Roman shakes his head, "I've come to apologize to you, Deceit. It seems that I've made an error in judgment, you are not a freakshow, and I mean it too. I just got defensive when you pushed Patton away and well... Deceit I'm very sorry for making fun of your appearance." Says Roman, Deceit stares at the fanciful side for a long silent moment. 

      "Liar, you're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have said it, if you were sorry you would have chosen to get to know me all those years ago, if you were  _sorry_ then you wouldn't pull that stupid sword out every time you think someone is in trouble, because let's face it  _Creativity_ you're a false hero that everyone pities just so you'll leave them alone." Deceit hisses narrowing his bi-colored eyes at the princely side. Roman just smiles and bends to one knee so that he and Deceit could be face to face. 

      "You're angry, I understand, but Deceit I truly mean what I said. I am sorry for how I have treated you in the past and for how I have been treating you now, I would love to get to know you and I'm sure that Patton and Logan feel the same. So, please... Return to the light side with me. You're not safe here, with us that disgusting monster can't get you." Roman explains softly as he holds his hand out, Deceit drops his defenses. He couldn't detect a single lie from the prince, part of him ached to be on the same side that his brother was, but his stubborn side refused. 

      Deceit glares and smacks Roman's hand away, "I said no, now get the hell out of here before I let Ziggy beat your ass." Roman frowns and stands up, he sighs and gives the smaller side a small smile. 

      "Fear not, Deceit! This situation will be rectified soon enough, but I must apologize ahead of time. So, I'm sorry for whatever happens." Says Roman as he sinks out of the deceitful sides room. 

       Deceit frowns and tightens Remy's old jacket around him, he doesn't need those stupid light sides, he has his own family to protect him. 

\---------------

      "Oh, look Mister Hot Shot is back! Where's Dee, Princey? Thought you saying sorry would bring him here?" Virgil mocks when Roman reappears in the light sides kitchen, the fanciful side waves off Virgil's attitude in favor of looking at Patton. 

       "Not now, Hot Topic. Patton, I've got an idea, if Deceit won't move over here in his own volition then we make him." Patton tilts his head in confusion. 

        "Roman, we cannot force Deceit to join this side of the mind palace, if we were to do that then he would hate us even more." Logan chimes in, Patton brightens and slams his hands on the table.

         "You're right, Lo, but he can't do anything about it if he couldn't control it!" Says Patton, Roman grins and holds up two thumbs. Virgil frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. 

         "I already know what you're meaning, Pat and it won't work. Thomas won't be accepting Dee any time soon," says Virgil as he slumps down in his chair. He hated knowing that Thomas wouldn't accept Deceit, if only his brother hadn't pretended to be Logan and Patton, then maybe their host would have accepted him. 

          "He will if Thomas, is inspired to accept Liar Liar." Roman chimes in, Virgil blinks and stares at the princely side with wide eyes. 

           "You want to  _lie_ to Thomas!?" 

            "It's not really lying, kiddo! We're just, helping Thomas along with accepting Deceit. We can't leave him over there in the subconscious if that... That  _monster_ is still after him then he needs to be with us." Patton urges, Virgil sighs and rubs his temples. 

             "Fine, fine what's the plan?" 


	19. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a plan and one angry and sad snek

    Thomas sat idly on his couch, watching Parks and Rec for like the hundredth time, "Heya, kiddo!" The sound of Patton's loud voice causes Thomas to shriek. Patton watches as his host flails and falls off the couch, the moral side winces and lets out a soft 'ooh.' Patton walks over and helps Thomas out of the floor, gently dusting his clothes off apologizing over and over for scaring him. 

    "It's alright, Patton. Just isn't like you to just pop up out of nowhere, anyways, what is it that you need?" Thomas asks as he pauses his show, Patton grins and hops on the couch folding his legs under him, the fatherly side quickly pats the empty spot next to him. Thomas furrows his brows and sits beside his morals, he couldn't point it out, but something had seemed off with Patton. 

     "So, you remember Deceit, right? Little shortcake, wears dark clothes a bowler hat?" Patton asks. 

      "Um... Yes? He's hard not to remember considering he was in the last Sides video, then not to mention his weird scales and creepy yellow eye." Thomas replies Patton fights off a frown. Convincing Thomas to accept Deceit might be harder than they thought, but that doesn't mean it can't be done! 

      "Well, kiddo, I just want to let you know that he's changed! Since the last video, he has been so helpful. He's helping me with not keeping my feelings to myself, helping Roman with his creative process, and he's even helping Virgil with his anxiety!" Patton exclaims while chuckling, Thomas frowns a little and stares at Patton for a few silent minutes. The moral side swallows thickly and forces his smile to stay up, it was hard for him to lie, but he would have to in order to protect Deceit. 

       "Right, well I mean, that's good I guess, Patton. Though, I would have to see it to fully believe it, buddy." Says Thomas a bit of uncertainty in his tone. Patton almost deflates then, but an idea came to him. 

        "Well, kiddo why don't you conduct a little meeting later! All of us just  _slither_ in and have a nice little chat!" Patton beams, Thomas couldn't help but smile back at his moral side. 

         "Sure, Pat, but no Deceit. I want to hear this from everyone else, so, we don't need his snakey influence this time." Once again Patton has to stop himself from frowning, the morals side just nods and sinks out of the living room leaving his host alone to watch his show. 

\------------------

        "Guys, this is a bad idea. We can't lie to Thomas! What if he finds out? What if he gets mad at us? What if he does accept Dee, but then rejects him after he finds out we lied to him? Oh gosh... W-WHAT IF HE MAKES DEE FADE BECAUSE WE LIED!?" Virgil panics while pacing and chewing on his thumbnail. Roman sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

        "Breathe panic at the everywhere, in four, hold seven, out eight. We won't get caught just as long as we keep blocking Deceit from hearing the lies, as long as he doesn't hear them then Thomas will never know." Roman explains, Virgil relaxes a little, but he still couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. When Patton pops up in the kitchen in front of them they all turn to look at him. 

         "Alright, kiddos. There's going to be a meeting, does everyone remember their lines?" Patton asks while giving his fellow light sides a bright smile. Roman smiles back and holds up two thumbs, Logan nods and sets aside his book, and Virgil nods meekly staring down at his shoes avoiding the other's eyes. 

          Patton smiles softly and walks over to Virgil placing his hand on his dark strange son's shoulder, "I know that you don't want to lie to him kiddo, but we need to in order to protect Deceit." Patton explains, giving Virgil's shoulder a light squeeze. The anxious side takes a deep breath and looks up. 

          "For, Dee." He mumbles, Patton grins and pulls Virgil into a tight hug. 

          "For, Dee!" Patton repeats, Roman smiles wide and pulls Logan over so they could join in their hug as well. 

           "For, Dee!" Logan and Roman say at the same time, the whole time the logical side trying to fight off a smile, the four of them sink out of the mind palace and pop up in the real world. 

         For the second time that day Thomas shrieks and falls off the couch, the four light sides stare at him for a moment. Their host huffs and sits up from the floor, his bangs handing in front of his eyes. "We're doing this meeting now?" Thomas asks feeling slightly exasperated, Patton grins wide and nods quickly while waving Thomas over to his usual spot. Their host sighs and pauses his show once again and moves to stand in the middle of his living room. 

        "Alright, well, Virgil. Has Deceit really been helping you with your panic attacks?" Thomas asks looking at the anxious side, honestly Roman was expecting Virgil to mess up, but the prince was shocked when the anxious side had conjured a small worn out snake plush. In fact, everyone was shocked, including Patton. 

        "He, gave this to me one night while I was having a panic attack. He said his name is Sir Hissalot and he would protect me from attacks," Thomas hadn't missed the fondness that crept into Virgil's tone. Thomas noticed how holding the snake plush helped Virgil relax, his posture seeming laxer then what it normally is when they all appear in his living room. 

       "Well... It's good that he's helping you, Virge. I'm glad he is," says Thomas as he turns to Roman next. The princely side shakes away his shock and smiles proudly at his host. 

         "Has Deceit really been helping you with your creative process?" Thomas asks squinting his eyes at Roman, the creative side smiles wider. 

         "Of course! Being the master of disguise that he is, Deceit has helped me hone in our acting skills. I believe that our Hamilton impression has improved since the slippery snake decided to help me!" The lie tasted bitter on Roman's tongue, but it was needed, they couldn't let that beast grab Deceit. Thomas's eyes lit up at that, Roman knew that their host always practiced their Hamilton impressions. 

        "That's... Amazing, Roman. I won't have to ask you if he's helping you, Patton. You already told me and you do seem to be in a much better mood than before, so, Logan? How has Deceit been helping you?" Patton, Roman, and Virgil tense and stare at Logan with wide eyes. Okay, so maybe they didn't come up with a lie for Logan, they didn't exactly think they would need to consider the logical side doesn't have many tropes plaguing him. 

        "Deceit has been adequate in helping me come to terms with my emotions, it is a slow process, but he is helping me learn that... Not all feelings should be hidden. And I feel that I should let you know, Thomas, that Deceit should be accepted." Says Logan as he gives their host a small smile, everyone stares at him in shocked silence. Patton couldn't believe that the lie had rolled off of Logan's tongue so easily, or maybe it wasn't a lie? 

         "So, what do you say Thomas? Are we going to accept the liar?" Roman asks breaking the silence, Thomas looks at him. Patton says a silent prayer, hoping that their plan had worked. Thomas smiles and looks at each of his sides, his eyes falling on the empty spot in between Roman and Patton. 

          "I guess... It would be nice to have someone with Deceit's thought process would make for a better discussion. Not to mention that the fans really adore him, you know what? Yeah, Deceit belongs here guys. He belongs with us." Says Thomas, all four sides share a smile. They all surge forward and engulf their host into a tight hug. Thomas laughs and returns the hugs. 

\-------------------

      Maddex yawns loudly as he walks down the hall, it was his turn to make breakfast, so that meant it was his turn to wake everyone up. The envious side stops in front of a white door across from his and bangs on the door. "Yo, Remy! Wake your coffee loving ass up! I'm making breakfast!" He yells, he stands there for a moment until he heard the function groan loudly. Maddex smirks and moves down the hall, he stops in front of a red door with various claw marks and holes in it. He bangs on the door and laughs when he hears an enraged scream from the other side. Maddex shakes his head and walks towards the stairs, stopping in front of Deceit's door. Maddex turns to face the door but freezes, the bright yellow door that once stood out amongst the grey wall was gone. 

     "Dex, I'm going to ki-! D-Dee Dee?" The anger faded from Ziggy's voice when he saw that Deceit's yellow door was no longer there. The two eldest dark sides stand in shocked silence, staring at the wall where their little brother's door once stood. 

      "What are you two doing? Move so, Dee can get out." Says Remy as he stands behind them, not seeing that the door was gone. The function groans and pushes them out of the way, his blood runs cold when all he sees is a grey wall. Remy touches the wall with a shaky hand, ' _Dee?'_

\------------------

      Deceit nuzzles his face into Sir Slither's back, he could smell bacon wafting through the air. His stomach growls but he ignores it in favor of staying asleep, Maddex would come and get him soon. "Oh, look at how cute his room is, kiddo! All of the little snake designs!" Deceit furrows his brows at the sound of a familiar bubbly voice, he turns so that he is facing the wall. 

      "Patton, you're going to wake him, please keep your voice down." Now he was hearing Logan's voice, now his room was just being a real jerk. Deceit groans and sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinks slowly and looks over to where he heard the voices, his blood turns to ice when he sees the two light sides in his room. All three of them stare back at each other with wide eyes. 

      "Is that a snake onesie?" Logan was the first one to break the silence, Deceit looks down and covers himself with his blankets. He narrows his bi-colored eyes at the two light sides and hisses threateningly. 

       "Get out of here before I scream for Ziggy!" Deceit snaps, the two light sides share a look before looking back at the smaller side on the bed. 

        "Who's that kiddo? Is he one of the dark sides? I meant to ask you and Virgil about that yesterday but never got to! Oh, well, you can tell us all about the others while we eat breakfast!" Patton gushes as he hops up of Deceit's black beanbag chair. Patton holds his arms out and makes a grabbing motion towards the deceitful side, Deceit hisses and presses his back into the wall. 

       "You're not eating breakfast with us! Go back to your stupid light side and leave me alone!" He snaps, Patton frowns and looks at Logan for help. The logical side sighs and stands up from Deceit's desk chair. 

        "Deceit, you're on the light side of the mind palace. Thomas has accepted you for who you are," Logan explains. Deceit tenses and stares at them, he couldn't detect a single lie from them. The smaller side balls his hands into tight fists, he clenches his jaw tight and tries to fight off the angry tears that were forming in his bi-colored eyes. 

        "G-Get o-out," he chokes. Patton looks at him in concern, he holds his hand out to Deceit only to be pulled away by Logan. The logical side shakes his head and gently pushes Patton out of the room. 

         "I know you are angry at us right now, but this was for your own good, Deceit. I just hope you're able to forgive us." Says Logan as he leaves the room shutting the door behind him. Deceit let his tears fall as he stares blankly at his door, ' _Look at what you did! You left Maddex, Ziggy, and Remy all alone! Traitor!'_ His room screams, Deceit covers his ears and closes his eyes tight. 

           ' _Traitor, traitor, traitor!'_ His room mocked, Deceit hisses and pushes his hands against his ears, squeezing his head painfully. "SHUT UP!" He screams, for once his room listens to him. Deceit whimpers and grabs Sir Slithers, he buries his face into the snake's soft body and sobs silently. 

          "T-They're going to hate me now..." 


	20. The Grey Door (With The Black Handle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PATTON IS BEST DAD

    Patton hid in his room after Logan pulled him out of Deceit's room, the fatherly side presses his ear against the door. He couldn't make out what Logan was saying but he did hear the last part clear as day, ' _I just hope you're able to forgive us.'_ Patton smiles, maybe having Deceit here was actually helping Logan with his emotions. Patton waits a bit longer, he smiles brightly when hears Logan's footsteps fade and travel down the stairs. Patton cracks his door open and looks down both sides of the hallway, the coast was clear for him. He slips out of his room and gently closes his door, Patton's heart breaks when he hears Deceit scream. He walks over to the bright yellow door across from his and holds his loose fist up to knock. ' _T-They're going to hate me now...'_ Patton drops his hand, he didn't think Deceit was talking about them, so that only left the dark sides. "Oh, kiddo..." He whispers, he had to make this better. 

    "I know what to do... But how in the world can I get to the dark side? Hm... Oh! I know!" Patton cheers softly to himself. The fatherly side closes his eyes and thinks about Ziggy, he wasn't sure what the side looked like, but since Deceit and Virgil know him that told Patton that he was a dark side. Patton grins as he begins to sink down, he was going to make his new kiddo happy again. 

\-----------

     "Zig... Breaking all of the kitchen chairs aren't going to bring Dee back," Remy mumbles as he rubs his eyes from under his sunglasses. Ziggy growls and narrows his bright red eyes at the function.

      "I'm pretending that they are those stupid light sides and Virgil. IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM THEN DEE DEE WOULD BE HOME AND SAFE!" Ziggy yells while throwing another chair at the wall. Maddex frowns from in the kitchen, he had given up trying to calm Ziggy down, he hated leaving Remy to do the job, but he was going through his own bouts of problems right now. 

       "What do those stupid  _lights_ have that we don't? I bet Deceit and Virgil like them better, THEY LIKE THAT STUPID PRINCE BETTER THAN ME!" Maddex growls while snapping a wooden spoon in half. Remy sighs hard and takes a long sip from his normal black coffee, he didn't feel like adding flavor to it, he wanted his coffee to be as dull as he felt without Deceit. 

        "Whoa, kiddos! You guys sure do put the dark in dark sides don't ya?" The sound of a new voice causes the three dark sides to stop what they're doing. They all turn and see Patton standing in the middle of their living room, Remy hides a smirk behind his coffee cup, it was funny seeing how much Patton had stood out in the darkness with his bright clothes.

         Patton blinks and squints, he could see Remy in all of his hipster glory, but not the other sides. Two shadows stood behind Remy, one with green eyes holding a broken spoon, and the other had red eyes they were holding up a broke kitchen chair. "Well, I know who you are, Remy. It's great when you help Thomas get to sleep! Always helping him REMember!" Patton laughs, if he was honest with himself the two shadows made him nervous. Remy snorts and sips his drink, the red-eyed shadow glares and stalks towards Patton causing the fatherly side to back up. 

         "You're the one who took our Dee Dee away! WHAT YOU TAKE VIRGIL AND THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" The shadow snarls as he swipes at Patton with his clawed hand, the fatherly side jumps back and looks at Remy for help. The function sighs and appears between Ziggy and Patton. 

          "Zig, calm down, please? Let's see what Morality has to say, then you can beat him up." Patton stares at Remy with wide eyes, maybe the function was upset with him too? The shadow now deemed as Ziggy huffs angrily and moves away allowing Patton to catch his breath. 

           "You got about ten minutes, Papa Pat." Says Remy as he turns to look at the fatherly side, the function glared at him over his glasses, Patton noticed that Remy's eyes were red and puffy. 

            Patton looks up at the two shadows, Ziggy had calmed down, his eyes showing sadness instead of anger. The green-eyed shadow was slumped in the only kitchen chair that hadn't been broken. The fatherly side slumps his shoulders forward, "Oh, kiddos... I'm sorry. I didn't know that accepting Deceit would hurt you three so much, but I want you to know that he wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to move over to our side of the palace, but... b-but he had to." Patton explains, he looks over to Ziggy.

           "You were here when he got lost in the subconscious, you and Envy over there, if I'm wrong about your function kiddo, just tell me. I can't see you right now either of you, both of you are just shadows to me right now until you're comfortable enough to show me who you really are." The two shadows nod, the green-eyed one moved closer sitting next to Ziggy on the couch. 

           "We're not ready to show you who we look like, but we can tell you our names. I'm Maddex and this red-eyed doofus is Ziggy," Maddex explains while pointing a clawed finger at Ziggy, earning himself an irritated growl. 

           "How the hell do you know about Dee getting lost in the subconscious, Morality?" Ziggy asks, Patton blinks at how fast the red-eyed shadow's mood just changes. 

            "Well, kiddo, a few weeks ago Deceit and Virgil had a fight. Some harsh words were said on both parts, about a week after Deceit came to visit me. He disguised himself as Logic, but I caught him. My room is kind of like a form of nostalgia, so Deceit came wanting to see... Good memories that he had with Virgil, but while doing so he... He unlocked one that traumatized him horribly when we were younger." Patton explains Maddex and Ziggy grow tense. They both share a look as if they were contemplating whether or not to say something. 

            "Whoa whoa, slow down there Pop-Tart. What bad memory, gurl? Dee hasn't told me anything about this, and he tells me everything." Remy cuts in, he looks at the two dark sides and one light side. All three of them share a look, Patton sighs. 

            "When we were younger and I mean really young, Rem. Dee... D-Dee got lost in the subconscious while we were playing hide and seek." Maddex was the first to speak, Ziggy clenches his jaw and looks down at his feet. 

           "We... We don't know what happened, but when Virge came back with him Dee Dee was a mess. He kept begging us to not let him fall and that... That a shadow had pushed him over the edge of the subconscious. We... We thought he was just making it up, that he just slipped, but Dex and I started to... Notice something weird around here." Ziggy finishes for Maddex, Patton tenses and stares at the two dark sides with wide eyes. 

          "He wasn't making it up, that  _monster_ pushed him, and it's clear to me now that we made a good choice in bringing him over to the light sides. He is in danger, kiddos and he needs to be with us in order for him to be safe. As long as he is there that beast won't come after him, it's too bright. Which is what brings me here, I know you three love and care about Deceit. Which is why I'm here to extend an olive branch, both literally and figuratively." Patton laughs as he holds out an actual olive branch that he quickly conjured. That earned him a few chuckles from the two sides and function. 

         Patton grins and makes the branch disappear, "I'm going to create a door between the two sides, this will allow Maddex and Ziggy to come visit Deceit anytime they want. Remy you don't have to use the door because you're a neutral, you're allowed to be on either side with no real consequences. Though, there will be a password of sorts. In order to get through the door, you must know the secret knock. That is just a precaution in case that  _monster_ tries to come through the door." Maddex narrows his eyes slightly. 

        "What's the catch, Morality?" 

         "There is none cause I didn't throw a ball, kiddo!" Patton laughs, his laughter slowly dies when neither of the others joined in. Patton clears his throat and straightens his posture. 

         "No catch, I promise. Deceit misses you and you guys miss him, he's afraid that you will hate him and I couldn't live knowing that one of my kiddos was that upset." Maddex and Ziggy share an alarming look before they throw themselves at Patton's feet. 

         "Teach us the knock! We gotta tell Dee Dee that we don't hate him!" The two sides beg Patton stares wide-eyed for a moment before he chuckles softly. 

          "It's easy, kiddos. Do you know the melody to  _Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?"_

\--------------------

        Deceit lays curled up under his covers, his eyes ached from crying. He was glad to be with Virgil again, but he missed his dark strange family. The deceitful side whimpers and rubs his eyes hard. "T-They're going t-to hate me f-forever." He says as more tears welled up into his eyes. 

        "YOU STOP LYING TO YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Deceit gasps and sits up pulling his covers away from his head, Ziggy and Maddex stood in the middle of his room. The two sides glared at him playfully, a small smile on both of their faces. Deceit leaps out of his bed and tackles the two older sides into a tight hug, Ziggy and Maddex laugh and return their younger brother's hug. 

         "W-Wait... H-How are you guys here? D-Did you get accepted too?" Deceit asks while looking up at his older brothers, the two shake their heads and bend so they are the same height as Deceit. 

          "No, Dee Dee. We didn't get accepted, we're here to visit you." Maddex explains softly as he brushes Deceit bangs away from in front of his bi-colored eyes. Deceit's face falls, his shoulders slumping forward. 

          "Don't get upset, little snake. We're not angry at you for leaving, you couldn't help it, and we definitely don't hate you for it either. Mora-... Patton told us about what's going on and he's right. You need to be kept safe and we can't do that for you, but it's okay because we're going to visit you every chance we get." Ziggy finishes while stroking his fingers across Deceit's scales. 

           "B-But how? M-My room isn't dark and creepy like Virgil's, y-you can't just appear in here as you do in his." Deceit mumbles while looking down his onesie covered feet. The sound of someone clearing their throat causes the three dark sides to look at the door, Patton stood in the doorway holding a tray of cookies and three glasses of milk, he smiles softly at the three sides. 

           "That would be my doing, kiddo. I saw how upset you were, so, I made a visit to the dark side. I've set up a door between the two sides down the hall when one of them does the special knock the lights in the hall will flicker off giving them a chance to walk to your room and even Virgil's!" Patton explains while setting the tray down on Deceit's desk. Patton walks over to the snake-like side and bends down, gently placing his hands on his shoulders. 

            "I couldn't stand the thought of you being miserable, you're one of my kiddos now. I have to keep you safe and happy no matter what." Patton explains softly while giving Deceit's shoulders a tight squeeze. Deceit blinks, he couldn't detect a single lie coming from the fatherly side. Patton squeaks in alarm when Deceit launches himself at the moral side, the smaller side wraps Patton into a tight hug, burying his face in the side of Patton's neck. 

             "Thank you, dad." Deceit whispers, Patton smiles brightly and hugs Deceit back just as tight. 

              "You're welcome, Dee." 


	21. Platonic Remceit In: Potty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy corrupted the little snek

     The first time Remy heard Deceit cuss was when the two decided to wake up before everyone else to cook breakfast. It was going fine, they were working together well, Remy was cooking eggs and bacon and Deceit was fixing pancakes. It was all going smoothly until Deceit accidentally touched the hot pan, "SHIT!" He yells jerking his hand back. Remy stops what he's doing and stares at the smaller side with wide eyes, Deceit ignores him in favor of sucking on his sore scaly finger. Once the pain subsides, Deceit looks up at Remy and raises his eyebrow in question. 

     "What?" Deceit asks, Remy grins and grabs the bowl of pancake batter flinging a spoonful at Deceit's face. The snake-like side gasps and wipes the batter from his face, he stares at Remy with his mouth hanging down in shock. 

      "WHAT THE HECK, REMY!?" Deceit yells Remy's grin widens as he throws another glob of pancake batter at his friend. 

        "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Remy laughs as Deceit wipes the batter away once again, the function smirks and grabs an egg. He walks over to Deceit and cracks the egg on his head watching as the yolk dripped slowly down the sides. Deceit gasps and narrows his eyes at Remy, his face growing redder by the second. 

        "You asshole," Deceit growls as he grabs the box of dry pancake mix. Remy stops laughing when Deceit pours the whole box over the functions head, Remy blinks. Deceit laughs and points at Remy, the function glares playfully and throws more eggs at Deceit. Their happy kitchen time now turned into an all-out food war between the two of them. 

\------------------

      Anxiety yawns as he walks down the stairs slowly, when he walks into the kitchen his face contorts in a look of disgust. He looks down and under his foot is an egg yolk running out of its shell. The anxious side slowly looks up, his left eye twitches when he sees eggs and pancake batter both wet and dry covering the kitchen. He treads slowly into the kitchen, sitting in the floor covered head to toe with batter and eggs was Deceit and Remy. A pan of burned pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the stove. "You two want to explain?" Anxiety asks while folding his arms over his chest. The two friends point at each other. 

     "HE DID IT! WHAT!? I DID NOT! ANXIE!!" They both screeched while pushing at each other, Anxiety sighs hard and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

      "ENOUGH!" Anxiety yells, causing his voice to distort. The two friends stop their bickering and stare up at the older side with wide eyes. 

      "You two have ten minutes to get this mess cleaned up if it isn't cleaned up by the time I get Anger and Envy up, you two are grounded." Anxiety snaps as he leaves the kitchen. 

      "This is your fault," Deceit hisses. Remy grins and hops ups pulling Deceit with him. 

       "It is, but I got to hear you curse again." 

        "Shut the hell up." 

\-------------------

      Deceit lays face down in his bed, he was sleeping good, no nightmares just a good night of rest. "WAKE UP GURL!" Deceit flinches and hisses when Remy slams his door open. The snake-like side raises his head and glares at the function, you would think that since he was on the light side he would get to sleep in, but nope that wasn't the case for him. 

      "No," he says as flopping back down pulling his covers over his head. Remy frowns and sets his Starbucks down, he marches over to the smaller sides bed and roughly jerks the blankets away, pulling Deceit off of his bed in the process. Deceit sits up and hisses threateningly. 

     "You son of a bitch," Remy grins and picks Deceit up throwing the smaller side over his shoulder. Deceit screams and kicks his legs, demanding Remy to put him down. Of course, the function ignores him. Remy grabs his drink and walks out of Deceit's room, he laughs when Deceit's screams of protest go from 'Put me down!' to 'Don't put me down!' As soon as they walk into the hallway of the light side's house. 

       "It's time for breakfast, babes." Says Remy as he walks down the stairs, Deceit kicks his legs and slaps Remy's side hard. 

        "I  _do_ give a rats ass!  _Don't_ put me down!" Deceit snaps, Remy smirks and pretends to drop Deceit causing the smaller side to scream. Deceit wraps his arms around Remy's waist, holding onto him tightly. 

        "Could you repeat that, Dee? I couldn't hear you gurl." Says Remy as he walks into the kitchen where the other light sides were, they all look at the two friends in confusion, except for Virgil. Remy quickly sets the smaller side down, forcing Deceit to look up at him. 

        "I SAID DON'T GIVE A RATS A-!" Remy cuts him off by spinning Deceit around to face the others.

         "AAAAAAASSAILANT OF MY EMOTIONS!" Deceit's face grows red, Patton and Virgil were glaring at him. Roman was cracking up trying to stop himself from crashing into the floor, and Logan was obviously hiding a smile behind his piece of toast with crofters. Deceit turns back around and glares at Remy who had fallen into the floor laughing. The smaller side bends down and pinches Remy's arm hard. 

        "OW! BITCH!" Remy snaps.

         "BOYS!" The two friends stop what they're doing and look back to see Patton standing up. Virgil had a smirk on his face, one that told the two friends that they were in big trouble with someone who was worse than him. 

          "HE STARTED IT! I DID NOT! PATTON!!!" They both yell while pointing at each other, the light sides stare at the two with wide eyes, except for Virgil who just shakes his head and mutters something along the lines of 'they never change.' 

          Patton squeals and tackles the two friends in a hug, "Oh, that was so cute! But you're both still grounded for cursing, now go to your room Deceit and well Remy, I guess join him cause your room on this side isn't ready, I'll bring breakfast in a minute." 

\------------------

    Deceit huffs and holds Sir Slither's tight, Remy sat lounging on his bing bag chair, Starbucks in hand. "This is your fault," Deceit hisses while glaring at his friend. Remy grins and sips his Starbucks. 

   "It is, but I got you to curse in front of the lighties, my life is complete." Deceit glares and throws his pillow, hitting Remy right in the face.

    "Shut the hell up."  


	22. Shedding Incident Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> ..Also, I'm sorry but this is a little angsty with some fluff.

    Deceit groans and scratches his cheek, he just had to start shedding. He wanted to tell Virgil or even call for Remy, but he couldn't force himself to leave his bed. The irrational fear of the light sides kicking him out for this... Issue of his forcing him to stay in his room. Deceit scratches his cheek more, wincing every time his fingers even bent to do the deed. "DECEIT!" The smaller side blinks his bi-colored eyes, he groans when he realizes that he was summoned. He groans even louder when he sees all of the light sides including Virgil there as well. Deceit was glad that he was wearing his normal clothes, cause if he wasn't then it would be weird for Thomas to see him in fuzzy yellow and green pajamas. Deceit groans once more and rubs his scaly cheek, stopping himself from glaring at his host. 

    "Thomas, what  _isn't_ the problem this time?" Deceit asks, trying his best to not hiss. Shedding always made him irritable, it honestly shocked him how Remy and Virgil even handled him when this time came. 

     "Actually, Dee, it's you. Is there something wrong?" Thomas replies with his own question, the snake-like side stops rubbing his cheek and crosses his arms, hiding the painful wince that ran through his body when his hands twitched. Deceit could feel Virgil's eyes on him, he looks up for a moment and huffs. 

     "I'm  _not_ fine, Thomas. Now, may I  _not_ leave?" Deceit asks, resisting the urge to scratch his aching hands. Thomas frowns and looks to Logan for answers, the logical side kept his eyes on Deceit just like Virgil did. 

      "You are not fine, kiddo! You haven't left your room in three days, not to mention you haven't eaten either!" Patton argues, concern laced in his tone of voice, Deceit hisses and glares at the fatherly side.

       "Well, maybe I'm not hungry you dumbass!" He snaps, Patton winces and looks down playing with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. Deceit blinks and unfolds his arms, letting his shoulder's slump forward. 

        "I... I-I'm  _not_ sorry, Patton," he mutters. Deceit inhales sharply when Patton grabs his hands tight, uninvited tears pool into the snake-like sides eyes. 

         "It's okay, kiddo! You didn't mean it!" Patton gushes while holding Deceit's hands tighter, Deceit chokes out a sob and tries to pull his hands away. 

          "T-That's g-great, p-please l-let go." Deceit stammers causing Patton to drop the smaller sides hands, Deceit quickly pulls his hands close to his chest. His glove-clad hands were throbbing in pain, it took everything in him to not cry cause of the pain. 

            "You're shedding," the smaller side tenses and looks at Logan. The logical side adjusts his tie and steps forward, Deceit steps back and looks over to Virgil. The anxious side had his hood pulled over his head, that told Deceit that his brother could feel his anxiety building. 

             "I-I gotta go," Deceit mumbles as he sinks out. Logan frowns, Virgil takes a breath and slowly lets it out allowing himself to relax. He had never felt his brother's anxiety that bad before, Virgil looks at the others. 

             "Dee... Has self-esteem issues, especially when it comes to this." Virgil whispers as he plays with his hoodie strings, Logan nods and straightens up.

             "I see, well I will help him with this issues, he needs someone who knows snake anatomy." Says Logan as he sinks out leaving behind an alarmed Virgil. Logan reappears in his room, he quickly grabs the things he needed to help Deceit and makes his way to the lying sides room. Logan gently knocks the bright yellow door, at first he didn't get an answer, but after he knocked again the door swung open to reveal an irritated snake. 

           "What do you want?" He asks, Logan smiles and holds up a bottle of lotion and a loofa. Deceit frowns and slowly closes his door, only for Logan to stick his foot in the doorway preventing Deceit from closing the door completely. 

            "Dee, you need help. Please let me help you," Logan asks. Deceit shakes his head and pushes on the door, he hisses in pain from adding pressure on his hands. 

             "L-Logan, please leave me alone." Deceit whispers, Logan sighs and pushes the door open forcing Deceit to fall into the floor with a yelp. The snake-like side stares up at Logan with wide eyes. He quickly hides his hands under his cloak, he didn't have his gloves on. Logan shakes his head and bends down so that he was face to face with the smaller side. 

            "I do not understand why you are being like this, it is so not lit fam," Logan huffs as he grabs one of Deceit's wrists. The smaller side hisses and tries to jerk his arm away, but Logan tightened his hold. He frowns at the red scratch marks on Deceit's left hand, his scales were rubbed raw and close to bleeding. 

            "L-Logan, let go." Deceit hisses narrowing his eyes at the logical side, Logan shakes his head and grabs the lotion he brought with him. He opens the bottle and squeezes some on the scales, the snake-like side hisses and tries to pull his hand away once again. Logan squeezes Deceit's wrist painfully and rubs the lotion in, Deceit clenches his jaw, it was beginning to be too much for him. When Logan finished rubbing the lotion in the logical side made the mistake of rubbing the dry loofa against Deceit's scales, causing his skin to pull away from his hand painfully. This caused Deceit to do the one thing he promised himself he would never do to another side, he had bitten Logan. 

            "Ow!" Logan yells as he lets go of Deceit's arm, causing the smaller side to fall back on the floor. Logan holds his arm and looks down, two small holes were present on his forearm. He looks up at Deceit, the smaller side stared at him with wide eyes. 

            "Dee, it's okay. I'm fine," Logan assures while wiping the blood off of his arm. Deceit shakes his head and looks down, he quickly hides his hands under his cloak again. Logan sighs and stands up, he has to lean against Deceit's desk when his vision begins to swim. 

            "I-I'm s-sorry, d-don't tell!" Deceit pleads as he quickly moves to catch Logan before he fell, the logical side squints at Deceit and tries to say something, but his words fail him as his world fades to black. 

\------------------

         Deceit was a panicking mess when Logan had passed out he moved the logical side to lay on his bed. Deceit paces his room and runs his hands through his hair, wincing every now and then due to his fingers twitching. "Dee, what did you do?" Deceit freezes and turns around to see Virgil standing in the threshold of his bedroom. Deceit didn't realize that he had started to hyperventilate, he didn't even realize that Virgil had moved him to sit on his desk chair. 

        "I-I d-didn't m-mean to. H-He w-was h-hurting me a-and I-I just wanted h-him to stop, I-I b-bit him V-Virgil. N-NOW HE MIGHT D-DIE AND THOMAS W-WILL BE IN TROUBLE A-AND E-EVERYONE IS G-GOING TO HATE ME!" Deceit cries while gripping his hair, the pain in his hands sent a shockwave of pain throughout his whole body. Virgil gently takes his hands and rubs them, the feeling of someone he trusts touching him helps Deceit to calm down. 

        "It's alright, Dee Dee. I'm not mad and Logan won't be mad either, no one is going to be mad at you. Logan won't die either, turns out little brother, your venom only makes people sleep." Virgil explains, Deceit nods shakily and looks over at Logan's sleeping form. 

         "Now, let's go get a bath and make you feel better, okay?" Deceit nods again never taking his eyes away from Logan. 

\-----------------

         Logan groans and rubs his head, he blinks his eyes open and looks around. That's right, he had been in Deceit's room. Logan sits up and blinks when a yellow snake plush is shoved in his face, he glances over the toys head and sees a freshly cleaned Deceit. His scales no longer dull and his cheeks were no longer flushed with a slight fever, "I see that you're better. Who helped you with your shedding?" Logan asks as he gently takes the toy from Deceit's gloved hands, the logical side couldn't help frown at the sight of the yellow fabric. 

          "Virge... H-He helped when it first happened, t-then Remy helped all the other times. I'm sorry for biting you... Y-You were just... B-Being too rough and it hurt, please don't tell Patton I bit you. I really don't want to be rejected again... please." Deceit whispers last part while looking down. Logan frowns and pulls Deceit into a hug, he didn't like showing his feelings, but he knew when someone needed a good hug. 

        "Deceit, you're okay. No one will be rejecting you and I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have realized that you would have abnormal shedding habits due to you only be half snake. I apologize for not listening to you earlier and I apologize for hurting you as I did." Deceit blinks and looks up at Logan, the logical side flashes him a small smile. 

        "You... You don't think I'm a freak?" Deceit asks, Logan shakes his head and hugs Deceit tighter. He didn't know what it was about the lying side, but something about Deceit being here made showing his feelings much easier than before. 

          "Of course not, your shedding is natural and so is your instinct to bite whenever you feel threatened. You are not a freak and if anyone ever tries to say that you are, then Patton will be sure to as he says, 'physically fight them.'" Deceit smiles and buries his face in Logan's side, the gesture fills Logan's chest with a strange warmth, one that he didn't want to ever go away.

         "Thanks, Logan..." Deceit whispers as he hugs the logical sides waist tight. ' _Oh my stars, he deserves to be protected at all costs,'_ Logan thought as he stares down at Deceit's sleepy expression. Logan gently lays the plush snake beside Deceit and runs his fingers through the smaller sides hair. 

          "Anytime, Dee." 


	23. Baby Again Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Witch sure is a bitch
> 
>  
> 
> or is she?

    Deceit huffs angrily as he trudges through the Imaginations forest, he had no idea why he even agreed to go on this quest with Roman. Thirty minutes into their quest and the deceitful side was lost, he had no idea where exactly he was and he had no idea where Roman had run off too. "This is just  _fantastic,"_ he hisses to himself as he trudges further into the woods. He was sure that he had come from this way, but he wasn't certain, this was just like when he got lost in the stupid subconscious just minus an asshole shadow who decided to traumatize him. Deceit huffs again and stomps forward, he squeals when he trips over something. Deceit curses himself and looks at what he tripped over, his blood runs cold when he sees a long purple scaly tail. 

    "Well, what do we have here? One of Prince Roman's little buddies, tell me little one what brings you to my woods?" A sultry voice asks deep within the trees, Deceit gulps and backs away. He watches with wide eyes as the scaly tail disappears, a tall skinny woman walked through the trees, her black dress trailing behind her, purple scales running up her arms, covering her chest and neck. Her bright green eyes narrow dangerously at Deceit, causing the smaller side to back away even further. 

    "I know you, you're the villain that has replaced me!" Deceit furrows his brows, who the heck was this lady and why was she accusing him of replacing her? The woman growls as little purple flams slip from her ruby lips. 

     "I am the Dragon Witch, Prince Roman's greatest enemy! Or at least I was until you showed up," the Dragon Witch snapped as she took a step towards Deceit. The smaller side laughs nervously and back up more until his back hits a tree. 

     "I  _don't_ believe that you've gotten me mixed up with someone else, you see I am not the villain anymore. I am Roman's friend," Deceit explains as he tries to find a way to escape. The Dragon Witch scoffs and stalks forward until she is chest to face with Deceit, she bends down a little and smirks at the smaller side. 

      "You're right, you're not a villain. You're much too small, but alas Prince Roman thinks otherwise, so I shall make you... A  _little_ preoccupied." She purrs as she touches Deceit's forehead with two fingers, the deceitful sides vision fades to black, the last thing he saw was the Dragon Witch's sharped tooth smile. 

\----------------

       "DECEIT! CAN YOU HEAR ME SMALL ONE!?" Roman calls as he walks through the woods in the Imagination, he couldn't believe that it took him two hours to realize that the lying side was missing. He had to find him because if he went back without him then he would have to deal with the wraths of Remy, Virgil,  _and_ Patton. Roman shudders at the thought of those three being mad and on the same page. A quiet whimper caught the prince's attention, Roman pulls his sword out and runs towards the sound. Roman's jaw drops when he sees the cause of the whimper in the middle of a treeless clearing. Sitting on the forest floor was Deceit, but then again it wasn't the lying side, at least not how Roman had seen him hours earlier that day. A smaller Deceit sat on the ground, his clothes pooled around him, his pants not even in the equation due to how big they were. His grey and yellow shirt hung on his small body loosely as did his cape, his bowler hat was over his eyes cutting off the small sides vision. 

       "Deceit?" Roman questions as he slowly sheaths his sword, the smaller side jumps and looks around not even bothering to move his hat away from his eyes. Roman rolls his eyes and walks over, he bends down and removes the lying sides hat. Tearful bi-colored eyes stared up at him, Roman holds back a squeal of happiness when he notices just how adorable the small liar was. 

        "Hello, Deceit, do you know who I am?" Roman asks as he holds his arms out to the smaller side, Deceit shrinks in on himself and smacks Roman's hands away. The prince frowns and makes a grabbing motion at the smaller side, he had expected Deceit to hold his arms up in return, not for the little side to scream bloody murder. 

         "A-ANXIETY!! HELP!" Deceit cries as he hides in his cloak, Roman flails and drops down in front of Deceit. He tries his best to quieten him down, but the child's screaming only grew louder forcing Roman to cover his ears. 

         "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Roman squeaks and turns around, Virgil stood behind him his eyes glowing a faint purple. Roman gulps and grins sheepishly, Virgil glares and growls at the prince. 

         "I-I didn't do it! I found him like this, we kinda split up during the quest and I just found him two hours later and well when I was looking for him BOOM BABY DECEIT! If it helps any, Virge, I believe the Dragon Witch is the one behind this so it's an easy fix!" Roman stopped rambling and grinned nervously at the anxious side, Virgil huffs angrily and pushes past Roman. Deceit was still crying, Virgil bends down and gently wipes away the smaller sides tears and holds his arms out. Deceit sniffles and looks up at the anxious side, Virgil smiles and makes a grabbing motion. Deceit holds his hands up and mimics the grabbing motion that Virgil had done, Roman watches as Virgil picks the smaller Deceit up. 

          "If you don't fix this soon,  _Princey._ I'll turn all of your Disney posters into my own personal bonfire." Virgil hisses as he disappears while holding onto Deceit, Roman sighs loudly. 

          "DRAGON WITCH YOU BITCH!" 

\---------------------

     Virgil pops up in the light side common room startling everyone, Deceit flinches when the others scream causing him to pull his hat over his eyes. "Virgil, kiddo, what did we say about just popping in like that?" Patton asks as he struggles for breath, Virgil rolls his eyes and points to the toddler Deceit in his arms. Patton's moment of fear vanishes as he lets out a happy squeal. 

     "Is that, Dee!? Oh, he is so cute!! Wait, what happened to him!?" Patton shrieks while rushing over to his dark strange sons, the fatherly side blinks when Virgil steps back tightening his hold on Deceit. 

      "Virgil? Kiddo, I'm not going to hurt him. It's alright," Patton assures him. Virgil blinks and relaxes his hold on Deceit, old habits die hard it seems. 

      "Sorry, Pat. I just... Seeing him like this just brings out my old protectiveness." Virgil mumbles as he removes Deceit's hat, the smaller side quickly hides his face in Virgil's chest. Patton coos and pokes Deceit's side causing the toddler to let out a small giggle. 

       "It's alright, kiddo. Do you know what happened to him?"

         "Roman said the Dragon Witch did it, dummy lost Dee on their quest and that's how all of this happened," Virgil replies, he looks down at Deceit and smiles when he sees the smaller side trying to catch Patton's finger in order to stop the fatherly side from tickling him. 

         "Ssstop it, Morality!" Deceit hisses as he tries to hold in his giggling. Patton pouts and slumps his shoulders forward, Deceit giggles openly at that. 

          "What happened to calling me dad, kiddo?" Patton asks, Deceit tilts his head and shakes it. Virgil chuckles and hugs his little brother tightly to his chest, Deceit squeaks and smacks at Virgil's chest. 

          "I HAVE MARVELOUS NEWS EVERYONE!" The sound of Roman's loud voice caused Deceit to jump when the fanciful side pops up into the common room, Deceit begins to cry loudly. Everyone glares at him, including Logan who was sitting on the couch 'reading' his book about the constellations. Virgil huffs and bounces Deceit a little shushing the smaller side, the soothing movements and sound calm the small side down. 

           "I apologize, but I have good news and bad news," Roman says in a much softer tone, Virgil growls deeply and holds Deceit tighter to his chest. Roman gulps and laughs nervously as he quickly hides behind Patton.  

           "Good news is, the spell wears off!" Roman laughs, Patton glares at the fanciful side over his shoulder.  

            "What's the bad news, Roman Creativity Sanders?" Roman winces at the full use of his name, the princely side looks down and chews his bottom lip. 

            "Bad news is... He'sgoingtobestucklikethatforthreedays." The room falls silent, Virgil covers Deceit's ears and nods at Patton. The fatherly side spins around and faces Roman, a glare present on his face. 

             "THREE DAYS!? YOU COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN AN ANTIDOTE!?" Patton yells. 

             "I-I TRIED! SHE WASN'T EXACTLY COMPLYING! I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET THE INFORMATION I DID! W-WHATS THE WORSE THAT CAN HAPPEN, PADRE?" Roman asks, Logan clears his throat and stands from his spot on the couch. 

             "Deceit being a toddler could hinder Thomas's ability to lie, if Thomas can't lie then there is a possibility that he will hurt people's feelings for being brutally honest with them," Logan explains a glare of his own present on his usually stoic place. 

              Roman deflates and laughs nervously, Virgil moves his hands away from Deceit's ears, the smaller side looks around at everybody. He noticed how angry they looked and how sad Roman was, he knew how it felt to have everyone mad at you. "Creativity? Itsss going to be okay, you're ssstill the besstesst Prince ever!" Deceit smiles wide, showing off his little fangs. Roman blinks and smiles back at the smaller side in Virgil's arms. 

              "Well, now what are we going to do?" Patton asks as he pokes at Deceit's belly again causing the toddler to giggle. 

               "Baby books, lots and lots of baby books," Logan mutters. 


	24. Baby Again Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee's a little shit

    The next morning the mind palace was far from peaceful, everyone was woken up by Deceit's loud screams coming from his room. They had determined that Deceit had been turned into a three-year-old and Logan had suggested that it would be okay for the little one to sleep on his own, turns out Logic was wrong on this. Virgil was the one to pick Deceit up from his quickly conjured toddler bed, in his opinion Roman had gone a little too far with the glow in the dark stars and fairy lights. "Shh, it's alright Dee Dee, what's wrong?" Virgil asks as he gently bounces the crying toddler. Deceit's wailing grew louder as he points down at the floor, Virgil looks down and feels his eye twitch in slight frustration. Laying on the floor was Sir Slithers. 

    "S-SSSir SSSlithersss f-fell, Anxie!!" Deceit screams causing Virgil to wince at the high pitched wail, Virgil bends down and grabs the toy holding it up for Deceit to see, of course, that didn't turn off the waterworks. Virgil groans and does the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. 

     "It's okay, Dee! Anxiety made me allll better!" Virgil spoke in a high pitched voice as he waved Sir Slithers around, Deceit's crying slows down and turns into small sniffles along with a couple of hiccups. The toddler holds his hands out and makes a grabbing motion at the toy, Virgil relaxes and hands Sir Slithers over. Deceit hugs the toy tight and nuzzles his human side against the fabric. 

      "There, see? Sir Slithers is alright, now time to get back in bed." Says Virgil as he gently sets Deceit back down, the toddler looks up at him with bright bi-colored eyes and holds his arms up. 

       "Not sssleepy," Deceit hisses while making a grabbing motion. Virgil frowns and stares down at the toddler in front of him.

        "Well I am, it's 5:30, Dee and no one else is awake so you might as well go back to sleep." Deceit drops his arms and whimpers, Virgil tenses and quickly picks the toddler back up bouncing him slightly to keep him from crying again.

         "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We can stay awake, what do you want to do, Dee Dee?" Virgil asks, Deceit smiles wide showing off his tiny fangs. Virgil deflates and glares at the child in his arms, he just let a three-year-old bamboozle him. 

         "We play!" Deceit exclaims.

\-------------------

      Patton yawns as he makes his way downstairs, it was time for him to fix his kiddos some breakfast and he knew what exactly to fix. "DEE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Virgil screams from inside the living room, Patton wakes up fully at the sound of his dark strange sons scream. The fatherly side dashes into the living room to see a frantic and fairly tired Virgil lifting up the couch in order to look under it. Patton blinks and quickly rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, nope, he wasn't, Virgil was currently being Superman at the moment. 

     "Uh... Kiddo? Are you alright?" Patton asks, he jumps when Virgil drops the couch back onto the floor. 

      " _NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT, PAT! I-I LOST DEE AND I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! WHAT IF HE'S IN THE SUBCONSCIOUS!? I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED HIDE AND SEEK!"_  Virgil screams his voice distorting horribly while in his panic. Patton quickly walks over to his son and gently takes his shoulders, he reminds Virgil of his breathing exercises and watches as the anxious side calms down. 

"Alright, kiddo, that's better. Now, you look exhausted, go up to your room and get some sleep. I'll look for Dee and I promise you that I will find him." Patton assures, Virgil stares at him skeptically before finally nodding and sinking out of the room. Patton breathes a sigh of relief and looks around the living room, it was a mess. Coloring sheets of snakes laid everywhere, a sippy cup that had milk was tipped over spilling its contents all over the table. Patton sighs and snaps his fingers cleaning up the mess in a flash. 

 "Now, if I was a kiddo, Deceit, where would I hide?" Patton muses as he walks out of the living room, Patton walks into the dining room and looks under the table and in the china cabinet where Roman kept all of his fine silverware, Deceit wasn't in here. Patton smiles and walks into the kitchen, he checks on the table, in the cabinets and even the stove, no Deceit there either. Patton checks the broom closet next, no little snake in there either. Patton huffs and jogs upstairs, he checks Deceit's room but finds it empty. 

      "Dee! Come on out, kiddo, this isn't funny anymore!" Patton calls as he walks down the hall, he knew that the little tyke wasn't in his room. Patton walks over to Roman's room and gently opens the door, his eyes widen when he sees Deceit sitting on the princely side's chest with a marker in hand. 

      "Deception Sanders!" Patton whisper yells causing the toddler to look up, Deceit smiles wide and waves happily at Patton. The fatherly sidewalks into Roman's room, he has to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling. Black scribbles were all over Roman's face, Patton looks down at Deceit and quickly snatches the toddler into his arms. 

      "What were you doing, kiddo?" Patton asks softly as he walks out of Roman's room, quietly pulling the bright red door shut. Deceit giggles and waves the marker around happily. 

       "Me make Princey, pretty!" Deceit exclaims while throwing his arms up, Patton chuckles and shakes his head. He carries Deceit downstairs and smiles when he sees Logan sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand. 

        "Morning, Lo Lo," Patton says as he snaps his fingers, conjuring a highchair. Patton sets Deceit in the chair and quickly straps him in putting the lid of the chair on, double checking to make sure it was on secure. 

         "Good morning, Patton, Dee," Logan responds nodding his head at both of the sides, Deceit responds by blowing a raspberry and waving his small gloved hand at Logan. The logical side hides his smile behind the rim of his coffee mug. 

         "I'm going to make pancakes, how does that sound, Dee?" Patton asks while smiling brightly at the little side, Deceit scrunches his face up and shakes his head. 

          "Me want gurt!" Deceit demands while banging his hands on the highchair lid, marker still in hand. Logan reaches over plucks the black marker away from Deceit while he was distracted. Patton furrows his brows in confusion and tilts his head. 

           "Um... Gurt? Logan, do you know what gurt is?" Patton asks. 

             "I'm sure he means,  _yogurt_ Patton. Give him one of Roman's Trix yogurts, I'm sure he won't mind sharing." Says Logan as he watches Deceit bounce happily in his seat. Patton nods and grabs a strawberry and banana yogurt from the fridge, he opens it and pours it into a bowl setting it in front of Deceit with a yellow baby spoon. 

             "Eat up, kiddo!" Patton gushes as he starts on making pancakes for everyone else. Deceit squeals and grabs the yogurt with his hands, completely ignoring the spoon that Patton had just given him. Everything was peaceful until a loud scream echoed through the mind palace, Deceit hides the smirk on his face by covering it with his yogurt filled hands. Roman rushes down the stairs, black mark scribbled all over his face. 

             "WHO DID IT!?" Roman yells, Deceit points a purple finger at Logan before sticking his hands in his mouth to clean the yogurt off of them. Roman growls and stomps over to the logical side who had the marker he took from Deceit setting beside him. 

              "Good morning, Ro-." Logan was cut off by the princely side drawing on his face with the black marker. The two sides stare at each other in silence, before the tense scene was broken by Deceit's high pitched giggling. 

              "What's so funny, kiddo? HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Patton yells as he almost drops the tray of pancakes and syrup he was carrying. Roman and Logan's face was covered in black marker, Patton bites his lip and holds in a laugh. He holds the tray with one hand and snaps his fingers cleaning the marker off of his friend's faces. 

             "There, all better. Now let's enjoy breakfast, yeah?" Patton asks as he sets the tray down, Roman and Logan huff at the same time. Roman takes his seat and serves himself some coffee and pancakes. 

             "Me want cake," says Deceit as he holds his sticky hand out to Roman's plate. The princely side smiles and grabs a pancake from his stack and cuts it up setting it on top of the lid of the highchair. The toddler looks down at the pieces of pancakes then looks at Roman's plate, he watches as Roman douses his food in syrup. 

              "Me want dat, too." Deceit says while making a grabbing motion at the bottle of syrup in Roman's hand. 

               "This will be too sweet for you, little Jekyll and Lied. Just eat the pancake that I cut up for you," Roman replies as he sets the syrup down. Deceit frowns and grabs a fist full of yogurt, he throws it at Roman hitting the prince in the face. Roman freezes mid-bite and wipes the yogurt from his face, he glares at Deceit who in turn glares back. 

               "Me want dat," Deceit hisses while pointing at the syrup. 

                "And I told you no, Deception Sanders." Roman snaps, Deceit grabs his empty bowl and hurls it at Roman hitting the Prince on the head with a loud THUNK! Roman yelps and holds his head. 

                "Shit!" He yells, Deceit giggles and claps his hands. Roman glares at the toddler and stands from his chair. 

                "I'm about to throw hands with a damn, baby," Roman growls.

                 "You will do no such thing, Roman Creativity Sanders! Now, sit down and eat your pancakes!" Patton scolds, Roman huffs and sits down in his chair. Patton shakes his head and pours a little syrup over Deceit's pancakes. 

                 "Tank you, Pat Pat!" Deceit squeals as he shoves his pieces of pancakes in his mouth. Patton smiles and ruffles the toddler's curly hair, Roman lets out offended princely noises while flailing his arms. 

                  "Patton, I told him no!" Roman exclaims.

                 "And I told him yes, now eat your breakfast, Roman." 

     "Ugh, gurls you would not believe the night I have had." Remy groans as he appears in the kitchen, the function stops himself and stares at the tiny Deceit who was enjoying cut up pancakes and making a mess of himself with syrup and yogurt. Deceit looks up and smiles wide, he holds his arms up and makes grabby motions at Remy.

     "Rem! Remmmm!" Deceit squeals while kicking his footie pajama covered feet, Remy smirks and snaps his fingers instantly cleaning Deceit up. The function walks over and picks the toddler up, he holds Deceit tight and looks at Patton. 

      "Is it okay, if I borrow, Dee for a moment, Papa Pat?" 

      "Go ahead, kiddo! Oh, while you have him make sure he takes a nap okay, my little snake needs to grow!" Remy hums and sinks out of the kitchen and appears in Deceit's room. He and the toddler stare at each other in silence. 

         "They don't know that you're still you mentally do they?" Remy asks, Deceit smirks.

          "Of course, not it wouldn't be fun if they knew." 


	25. Baby Again Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more day

    The light sides all flop down on the couch, Roman's face was covered in marker and glitter, Virgil was soaked head to toe with water due to being the one to give Deceit a bath, Logan and Patton were covered in various food items. Whatever Deceit wouldn't eat that Patton gave him, Logan would be right behind the fatherly side to offer the tyke something different. The only thing that Deceit would eat was ice cream, so that's what the two older sides gave him for just about every meal to avoid hearing the toddler screaming bloody murder. A loud thump from upstairs startles the four light sides, they all look at each other with wide eyes. "Are you sure he was asleep, Padre?" Roman asks Patton, the fatherly side quickly nods his head. 

    "I swear it kiddo, he was snoring!" Virgil frowns and stands up, the other three look at him. 

     "He's the embodiment of lies, which means he's a good actor." The anxious side hisses as he stomps upstairs, Virgil opens the Deceit's yellow door and glares. The toddler sat in the floor playing with the toys that Roman had conjured for him, Deceit looks up at and smiles wide at Virgil, he holds up a Barbie doll and waves it at the anxious side.

     "Play, Anxie!" Deceit squeals, Virgil frowns and stomps over to the toddler on the floor. He snatches the doll from Deceit and picks the toddler up, Deceit gasps in alarm when Virgil lands a firm smack on his behind. ' _Did... Did he just spank me?'_

     "You're supposed to be asleep, Deceit! Since you're awake, you can set your little ass in time-out." Virgil hisses as he places Deceit in a far corner of his room, the deceitful side looks up at him with wide eyes. ' _He's putting me in time-out!?'_ Deceit narrows his eyes at Virgil and takes a deep breath. 

      "PAT PAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Deceit screams at the top of his lungs, Virgil covers his ears and flinches. Patton rushes upstairs and runs inside Deceit's room, Patton rushes over to Deceit and picks the toddler up bouncing him slightly. Virgil's jaw drops when he notices the tears streaming down Deceit's face. 

       "A-Anxie h-hit me!!!!" Deceit cries while pointing at Virgil, the anxious side lets out offended emo noises while flailing his arms. Patton glares at Virgil, the fatherly side holds the toddler tightly against his chest. 

        "Virgil! Did you hit, Deceit!?" Patton scolds, Virgil lets out another string of offended emo noises. 

          "He deserves it, Pat! He's a brat!" Virgil argues, Deceit cries loudly and buries his face in Patton's shoulder. The fatherly side narrows his eyes and uses his free hand to point at the door. 

         "You're grounded Virgil, go to your room." Virgil opens his mouth to argue, but Patton cuts him off with a glare and points more sternly at the door. Virgil yells in frustration and stomps out of his room. 

           "I AM SO GLAD THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE DAY OF THIS CRAP!" Virgil yells before he slams his door, Deceit smirks and clings to Patton's shirt. 

\----------------

     "Deception Sanders, you give me those scissors right now!" Roman scolds as he chases after the snake-like side. Deceit giggles and runs faster holding the scissors, at the moment it was just him and Roman in the mind palace, the others were in the real world with Thomas. 

      "No no, Ro-Ro!" Deceit squeals as he runs and hides behind the curtains. Deceit sticks his tongue out and uses the scissors to cut the curtains up, he knew that these were Patton's favorite curtains. 

       "Oh, you little shit head! GIVE ME THOSE!" Roman growls as he snatches the scissors from Deceit, the toddler smiles wide and holds the piece of curtain up that he had cut off. 

       "Look, Ro-Ro!" He exclaims, Roman snatches the fabric away and glares. 

        "ROMAN!" The fanciful side tenses and slowly turns around, the others stood behind, Virgil hiding a smile behind his hand, Logan shaking his head in disappointment, and Patton looking furious while staring at Roman's hand. The princely side looks down at his hands and sees that he is still holding the scissors and piece of curtain, he drops them and looks at Patton with wide eyes. 

       "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, PADRE! DECEIT DID IT!" Roman accuses while pointing at the toddler behind him, he looks down at Deceit and his jaw drops when he sees tears streaming down the child's scaly face. 

        "R-Ro-Ro chassse me with ssscisssorsss Pat Pat!!!!" Deceit wailed as he quickly ran over to Patton who easily scooped the crying child into his arms, the fatherly side glares at Roman and runs his fingers through Deceit's curly hair. 

         "I DID NOT! HE'S THE ONE WHO HAD THE SCISSORS! HE'S THE ONE WHO CUT THE CURTAINS!" Roman argues, Patton shushes Deceit when the child begins to cry louder due to Roman's yelling. 

          "Roman Creativity Sanders, I cannot believe you accused my baby of something like this! Go to your room!" Roman lets out offended princely noises, Patton narrows his eyes and points up the stairs. Roman screams and stomps past the others and up the stairs when he turns back around he notices Deceit smirking at him behind the other's backs. Roman's jaw drops, Deceit narrows his eyes and holds up his middle finger at the princely side. 

         ' _Just one more day.'_

\-----------------

         That night only Logan, Patton, and Deceit sat in the kitchen for dinner, Roman and Virgil had to eat in their rooms due to being grounded. Deceit smiles happily and kicks his legs happily, Logan sat across from him. The logical side sighs and looks at Deceit with a slightly annoyed expression. 

          "Stop kicking your legs, it's distracting me from my crossword." Logan scolds softly. Deceit narrows his eyes and throws his cup at Logan, the juice inside spilling all over the logical sides crossword book. 

           "DECEPTION SANDERS!" Logan yells as he shakes his book, Deceit whimpers and forces himself to cry loudly. Patton rushes over and checks Deceit for any type of injury, the fatherly side being oblivious to the fact that his 'baby' had thrown his cup. 

           "Logan! Don't you dare yell at him, it was an accident!" Patton argues as he picks Deceit up out of his highchair, the fatherly side bounces the toddler in order to shush his crying. Logan's jaw drops, Patton couldn't have been serious. 

           "Patton, the little cretin threw his sippy cup at me on purpose!" Logan shouts, causing Deceit to cry louder. Patton glares and points his finger to the doorway of the kitchen. 

          "Room, I thought you would be better than this Logan, but obviously you're not. I'll bring your dinner up to you once it's done." Logan's jaw drops more as he looks down at Deceit, the smaller side smirks. ' _He's not even a baby mentally!'_ Logan couldn't believe that he had just found out about this, the logical side turns around and leaves the kitchen, throwing away his ruined puzzle book as he walks by the trash can. 

          "Just one more day you little snake and Patton will be free of your spell." 


	26. Grown Up (AKA Baby Again Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings just never change it seems.
> 
>  
> 
> AKA: PATTON KNEW THE WHOLE DAMN TIME

   Deceit shifts uncomfortably in his bed, he huffs in annoyance and lifts his head up. His brows furrow in confusion when he sees wooden bars surrounding him, "Ah shit, did I get put in jail again?" He asks wincing at how raspy his voice sounded. 

   "No, and you're going to tell me late by what you mean 'again' mister," Deceit blinks and looks up to see Virgil, Roman and Logan all standing above, what he guessed to be a crib. He stares at the three older sides with a bored expression and holds his arms up for one of them to pick him up. Roman smirks and bends down so that he and Deceit are face to face. 

    "Sorry, Liar Liar, but that type of thing is only reserved for babies and you sir are no longer a troublesome toddler." Deceit narrows his eyes at Roman and hisses, so what he caused a bit of mischief while being extra small, could you really blame him? 

    "What makes it worse, is that Deceit wasn't even mentally a toddler. Were you, Dee?" Logan asks, the logical side narrowing his eyes at the smaller side who was currently confined in a crib. Deceit looks at him and grins wide, he was glad that the yellow snake onesie that Patton had dressed him in last night had grown with him. Deceit holds up a peace sign and tilts his head to the side. 

     "YOU WERE FAKING IT!?" Virgil yells. 

      "Of course I was! By the way, Virge, that was some great baby talk." Deceit purrs as he flashes his brother a happy grin, Virgil blushes and narrows his eyes at Deceit. 

      "I cannot believe this! You-You, LITTLE LIAR!" Roman boasts, Deceit looks up at the three of them innocently and shrugs his shoulders in mock sympathy. 

      "Well, I am Deceit. The literal embodiment of lies, not to mention the Dragon Witch really needs to up her game. She may have turned me into a toddler but not making my mind that of one? Please, I was your worst villain at like two feet then she is at like tree height." Roman lets out offended princely noises as he flails his arms, he knew that Deceit did not just diss his ability to create a great villain. 

       "The fact that I got all you guys in trouble was just hilarious, Remy gave me the idea really. He knew that I was still me, he's the one that gave me the scissors, by the way, Ro-Ro." Deceit smirks when Roman lets out another string of offended noises.

        "Well, Dee Dee, thank you for explaining all of that to us," Virgil says while giving his brother a smirk, Deceit furrows his brows and sets upon his knees. The smaller sides eyes widen when he sees a tape recorder in Logan's hand. Deceit looks up sharply at his brother's dark eyes. 

         "You wouldn't dare," Deceit hisses. 

          "Try me," Virgil hisses back. Deceit frowns flops back in his crib, accidentally hitting his head on the other set of rails behind him. The loud thunk that echoed in his room caused the three older sides to wince, Deceit felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. ' _Okay, that really fucking hurt.'_ He thought as a loud high pitched whine left his mouth. The other's tense when they hear frantic pounding footsteps run up the stairs, Logan, Roman, and Virgil all looked at the door as it slammed open to reveal a worried Patton. Deceit hadn't even noticed that the fatherly side had shown up, the tears that were in his eyes fell down his cheeks in waves as he held the back of his head. Feeling a knot form under his fingers made the smaller side sob out in distress. 

          "WHAT DID YOU THREE DO TO MY BABY!?" Patton yells as he marches over to the crib, the others stare at him with their mouth agape, they watch as Patton lifts Deceit from the crib gently rubbing his hand over the spot that the smaller side had hit. Deceit winces and buries his face in Patton's shoulder, ' _Gosh this really hurts.'_

          "Patton, Deceit isn't a child anymore." Says Logan as he stares at Patton with slight concern. Patton rolls his eyes and glares at the three sides in front of him, still gently rubbing at the tender spot on Deceit's head. 

          "I know that! But that doesn't change anything, Dee is still my baby and you three are  _still_ picking on him!" 

           "WHOA HOLD ON,  _WE_ DIDN'T DO THAT!  _HE'S_ THE ONE WHO HIT HIS HEAD ON THE CRIB!" Roman argues pointing an accusing finger at Deceit who was trying so desperately to not sob at the throbbing pain in his head. 

            "Yeah, Pat! We even have proof that he faked the whole toddler shtick! He admitted that he was still himself mentally!" Virgil chimes in, the other three tense when a muffled sob leaves Deceit. ' _Fuck pride, this crap really hurts!'_ Deceit thought as he sobbed into Patton's shoulder. Patton glares, the other three sigh heavily and go to their rooms. 

           Once Patton and Deceit are alone, a certain function appears in the room. "I cannot believe you actually did it, Pops." Says Remy as he hands over a twenty, Patton grins and snatches the money stuffing in the pocket of his cat hoodie. Deceit sniffles and lifts his head, Remy coos softly and takes his hand through the smaller sides curly hair. 

          "Oh, kiddo! I hate that you actually ended up getting hurt in this! Though besides this you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Patton chuckles as he sets Deceit down, the smaller side rubs at the back of his head. 

           "I-It was, but  _please_ if I ever get turned into a child again, let me keep my bed. I do not wish to bang my head against a set of crib bars ever again." Deceit mumbles, Patton and Remy look at each other and burst out into laughter. 

           "Sure thing, kiddo."  


	27. Twenty Take It Or Leave It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll give you like ten dollars if you act all overprotective over Dee." 
> 
> "Twenty and I'll even throw in an angry dad voice."
> 
>  
> 
> ~BONUS CHAPTER~

   Patton hums as he straightens his room up, he places Thomas's good memories in places that are visible and pushes the more disturbing ones in a corner somewhere. A knock on his door stops Patton from hanging up one of Thomas's drawings from his childhood. Patton smiles happily and walks over to the door swinging it open, standing out in the hall was Remy holding toddler Deceit. Patton grins and pulls the two of them inside his room, making sure to stay in front of them so that he could block their view from any type of memories that might pop up. "What can I do for you, kiddos!" Patton gushes as he pinches the human side of Deceit's face, earning a small hiss from the toddler. 

  "Well, pops, we were wondering if you would like to partake in a little prank," Remy replies, Deceit smiles showing up his little fangs knowing that that would be a dead ringer with the older side. 

   "Yesss, we were hoping you would like to help usss trick the other three," Deceit hisses cursing himself for slipping back into his old hissing habit. Patton furrows his brows and leans forward, staring Deceit in his eyes. 

    "I knew that you were still you, kiddo, if this whole baby thing is going to work then you need to hide that little smirk of yours more often." Patton scolds as he ruffles Deceit's curled locks, the smaller side stares at Patton with wide eyes then looks up at Remy who was equally shocked. 

    "You knew?" Remy asks. 

      "Of course, I knew! I'm morality, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. Not to mention that I caught the lie that Dee told Roman, I mean come on, the bestest prince?" Patton laughs and shakes his head, Deceit pouts.

      "In my defensse that wass the besst I could come up with conssidering, I'm trapped in a toddlerss body. It would be highly unethical for a three-year-old to openly flirt with a thirty-year-old Prince." Deceit argues, Patton and Remy hum in agreement. 

       "Now, what's this prank you two are wanting to pull?" Patton asks, he watches as the two friends grin at each other. 

         "I'll give you ten dollars if you act all overprotective over, Dee." Remy offers as he hands Deceit over to Patton, the fatherly side takes Deceit and holds the tiny side close to his chest. Patton smirks and nuzzles his cheek against Deceits. 

          "Twenty and I'll even throw in an angry dad voice," Patton counteroffers. Deceit looks at Remy and nods his head enthusiastically as he clings tight to Patton's light blue shirt. 

          "Deal, gurl. Though, I gotta ask, why are you agreeing to this so quickly?" Remy asks. Patton grins wide and tilts his head to the side slightly. 

           "Because those three ate all of my cookies last week, not leaving me a single one. I specifically made those cookies for me considering that I had made up for Deceit being moved here against his will and they  _ate all of them."_ Patton growls out the last part, his bright grin still present on his face. Deceit gently pats the fatherly side's cheek.

            "Don't worry, Pat Pat. I'll give them all hell, I promisse." 


	28. Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on the tumblr post below, Dee has a problem. And this is really bad, I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> https://sympathetic-deception.tumblr.com/post/184981006290/deceit-will-eat-peanut-butter-by-the-jar

   Deceit could remember the first time he tried peanut butter easily, they were seven and Virgil had made the smaller side a peanut butter sandwich. The older side told him that peanut butter was the best thing that was ever created. So, like the little follower he was, Deceit tried it and fell in love. He would carry a jar of peanut butter with him everywhere, if any of his brothers would try to take it from him he would hiss angrily and smack their hands away, but that had been years ago and he hasn't had peanut butter ever since, that is until now. Deceit stares at Roman as the fanciful side makes himself a peanut butter sandwich, the smaller side couldn't help but flick his tongue so he could get a better smell of the peanut butter goodness. "Hey, Roman? Can I  _not_ have some?" Deceit asks Roman looks at the smaller side and smiles. 

   "Sure! Do you want a sandwich, Dee?" Roman asks, Deceit shakes his head and points at the jar. Roman blinks and looks at the jar, he adds one more scoop of peanut butter to his sandwich before handing the jar over to the smaller side. Deceit bounces happily and conjures a spoon, he scoops a big spoonful of peanut butter out and shoves it in his mouth. Roman watched as Deceit groaned happily and slide down in his chair, the fanciful side slowly eats his sandwich as he watches Deceit have some type of foodgasm. 

    "I've missed you so much," says Deceit as he shoves another spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. Roman furrows his brow and slowly takes another bite of his sandwich, the princely side wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused with how Deceit was acting towards the peanut butter. 

     "WHO GAVE YOU THAT!" The two sides jump when they hear Virgil scream, Deceit hisses and quickly sinks out of the kitchen with his jar of peanut butter. Roman blinks and looks from the empty chair that Deceit was in, to Virgil. 

      "He isn't allergic, is he? If he is then I am so sorry, Virge. He didn't tell me," Roman explains. 

      "He's not allergic, he's addicted and you just helped him relapsed." Virgil snaps as he sinks out of the kitchen leaving a very confused prince behind, Roman was pretty sure that you couldn't be addicted to peanut butter. 

\-----------

      "GIVE ME THE PEANUT BUTTER, DECEIT!" Virgil yells as he lunges at his brother. Deceit screams and runs, holding the jar of peanut butter to his chest tightly. 

      "LET ME LIVE MY LIFE YOU RACCOON!" Deceit cries as he shoves another spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth, Virgil was going to have to pry this jar from his cold dead hands. The two sides stop when the lights in Deceit's room flicker, they both stare at the two sides who appeared in the deceitful sides room. All four of the dark sides stare at each other in silence. 

      "WHO GAVE YOU PEANUT BUTTER!?" Ziggy yells, Deceit lets out a high pitched scream and runs into his closet quickly locking the doors behind him. His brother's bang relentlessly on the door. Deceit quickly shoves more peanut butter in his mouth, ' _They won't take my precious.'_

       "DECEPTION FUCKING SANDERS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Maddex yells as he bangs on the door, Deceit ignores him and keeps eating the peanut butter, he snaps his fingers and conjures a glass of chocolate milk quickly chugging it. He pants heavily and finishes the peanut butter, his body hummed with extra energy. When the closet doors fly open, the smaller side doesn't even flinch. He sits on the floor vibrating with sugar filled energy, his brothers all curse loudly as they all take cover behind a piece of furniture. 

       "I NEED MORE!" Deceit yells as he pops out of his closet, his brothers tackle him to the floor and hold him down. 

        "NO!" They screamed. 

\-------------

    The three dark sides lay on Deceit's floor in exhaustion, Deceit laid in his bed fast asleep, peanut butter still around his mouth he refused to let Virgil wipe his mouth off. It took all of their strength to keep Deceit from leaving the room, it took even more strength to keep the hyper side focus on something different other than peanut butter. "Who the blue hell gave him peanut butter?" Maddex asks, Virgil sighs and stares up at Deceit's ceiling. 

    "Princey," he mumbles. Ziggy growls and sits up from the floor. 

    "I'll kill him." 

 


	29. Deceit No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit yeeeeeessssssssssssss
> 
>  
> 
> based on this tumblr post: https://probablyuntrue-sanderssides.tumblr.com/post/182949823685/thomas-deceit-im-having-a-problem-with-this

   "Alright, guys! We need to figure out a way for me to get this hater to stop harassing me in a calm and friendly way." Says Thomas as he looks at all of his sides with a serious expression. Everyone was paying attention except for Deceit, the deceitful side was more focused on the jar of peanut butter that his host had left out on the kitchen counter. If he knew that Virgil wouldn't straight up tackle him, the smaller side would dive for the delicious treat, but he knew better. 

   "Well, isn't obvious Thomas! We must romance the dashing fellow into being on our side! No hater can resist my charm once it's cranked up to ten!" Roman chimes in earning a snort from Virgil who rolls his eyes. 

   "You're about as charming as a pig, Princey," Virgil replies, smirking when Roman lets out a string of offended princely noises. Deceit still wasn't paying attention, ' _If I can get by Thomas and Logan then I can push them in Virgil's way stopping him from stopping me from getting to my precious.'_

   "Kiddo, just tell the guy that he is making you horribly uncomfortable! Surely he will understand!" Patton exclaims, Logan shakes his head and adjusts his tie. 

    "We've tried that, Patton. Thomas, it is time that you just block this person on your social media and ignore the whole situation, there is nothing we can do to prove to this person that you're not bad." Logan explains, Virgil glances over to his brother and follows his gaze. ' _Oh not today, snake boy.'_

"Hey, Dee? What do you think about this whole situation?" Virgil asks causing Deceit to shake his head and look at him instead of the jar of peanut buttery goodness. The smaller side scowls considering he didn't know what they were talking about. 

     "What?" Virgil snickers. 

     "Deceit, I'm having a problem with this person-." 

     "Kill them," Deceit cuts him off, everyone stares at him in shocked silence. Even Virgil didn't expect his little brother to suggest something like that.

      "No!" Thomas yells Deceit frowns. 

      "THEN I WILL KILL THEM FOR YOU!" Deceit exclaims everybody's jaws drop as they all yell:

       "DECEIT NO!" 

        "DECEIT YES! Since I participated can I  _no_ _t_ get some of that peanut butter?" Deceit asks while giving them all an innocent smile, Virgil felt his eye twitched in irritation as he looks at Thoms with serious brown eyes. 

        "I swear to everything holy, Sanders if you give him that peanut butter I will make you have the biggest panic attack ever at your next audition." Virgil threatens, allowing his voice to become distorted to add effect. Everyone stares at the anxious side in terror except for Deceit, he had his eyes narrowed and let out an angry hiss.

         "I DESERVE IT I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Deceit snaps.

         "YOU DESERVE TO BE GROUNDED FOR SUGGESTING MURDER!" Virgil yells back, Deceit looks at his older brother his face being dead serious. 

          "One less person in the world makes society a tad bit safer for Thomas, besides, no one is going to miss an internet troll." Deceit explains using that sultry tone that was only reserved for videos. 

           "You're not getting the peanut butter, Deceit."

             "DAMN IT!" 


	30. How 2 Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Catet for this inspiration. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I DON'T WANT FUCKING COOKIES I WANT A JAR OF GREATNESS." Deception Classy Sanders

   It's been a week since Deceit had his peanut butter, he was already getting the shakes from being denied the sugary goodness. Roman stopped summoning peanut butter after being threatened by Ziggy, the prince wasn't too fond of a red-eyed shadow monster cornering him in a dark hallway. Deceit snorts and picks at his gloves, "Whimp," he mumbles as his eyes darts around the room. He had to find a way to get himself some peanut butter, he just  _had_ to. "Deceit, if you keep vibrating like that you're going to pull a Flash and go right through the couch." Drawled Logan as he walks into the living room. Deceit hisses and forces himself to sit still, his eyes light up when Logan conjures up a book and mug of coffee, ' _Bingo.'_

   "Hey uh... Lo? How exactly  _can't_ you conjure drinks and food? I  _haven't_ done it once with Pat's butterfingers and well that  _wasn't_ a flook on my end really." Deceit asks as he tries to keep himself from bouncing excitedly in his seat. Logan looks up and furrows his brows, the logical shakes his head returning his attention back to his book. 

   "Nice try, Dee, but I'm not telling you how to summon peanut butter," Logan replies not moving his eyes away from the page. 

   "WHY THE HELL NOT!?" 

    "I value my life." 

\--------------

    Deceit huffs and taps his gloved fingers on the top of the kitchen counter, it was now day ten without peanut butter and the smaller side was going insane. "Awe, don't look so down kiddo! Here, this will help you feel a little less  _crumby,"_ Patton laughs as he conjures a cookie. Deceit stares at it for a moment and takes it from Patton. 

    "Hey, dad? How  _don't_ you conjure food?" He asks batting his eyelashes at Patton, the fatherly side shakes his head and ruffles Deceit's hair. 

     "Nice try kiddo, but you know that I am one smart cookie to fall for something like that! No peanut butter, Deceit." The smaller side screams in frustration as he bangs his head on the kitchen table. 

      "Now you're just  _milking_ it, Dee." Deceit looks up and sure enough, Patton is holding a glass of milk with a big grin on his face. Deceit snorts and puts his head back down on the table. 

\-------------

      Deceit yawns as he sword fight Roman, honestly he had expected the prince to be better than he was, but he was sorely mistaken. Deceit easily knocks Roman's sword from his hand, causing the fanciful side to laugh and hold his hands up in surrender. "Good one, Little Red Lying hood!" Roman exclaims, Deceit rolls his eyes and examines his gloved fingers, he glances up and notices that Roman had conjured up two jelly sandwiches and two apple juice boxes. Deceit smirks and sits beside Roman on the bench that he had placed in the armory of his kingdom. The smaller side takes his jelly sandwich and leans heavily against Roman, resting his head on the princely sides shoulder. 

      "Ro-Ro? Can you please tell me how to summon food and drinks?" Deceit asks as he takes a small bite from his sandwich. He felt Roman tense under his head, Deceit glances up at the prince through his bangs, his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. 

        "Why do you want to know for, itty bitty nope rope?" Roman asks as he takes a bite from his own sandwich, Deceit places his chin on Roman's shoulder and sniffles. The prince looks at him and nearly chokes on his sandwich, Deceit bi-colored eyes sparkled with unshed tears, his curly hair falling over them. ' _Curse you Thomas for making him so adorable!'_

        "B-Because t-the dark is scary at night whenever I go to get a midnight s-snack. Oh, Ro-Ro please tell me how to do it, please!" Deceit cries as he buries his face into the princely sides shoulder. Roman bites his lip and sighs in defeat. 

         "Okay, fine! All you have to do is think about the food you want, okay? That's all, Dee." Deceit smirks and hugs Roman tight thanking him over and over. ' _Sucker.'_

_\-------------_

_"_ I DON'T WANT FUCKING COOKIES I WANT A JAR OF GREATNESS!" Deceit yells as he throws the peanut butter cookies in the trash, no matter what he tried he couldn't summon a simple jar of peanut butter. He could summon other things, like cookies, candy, actual peanuts, but not a stinking jar of peanut butter. Deceit huffs and closes his eyes tight, ' _Peanut butter, peanut butter, PEANUT BUTTER.'_ He thought as he snaps his fingers, he opens his eyes and feels his left one twitch. 

      Laying on the floor in front of him was a bag of Reese Cups, "FUCK!" He yells while kicking the bag across the room. 

      "Gurl give up, I am not going to let you summon a jar of peanut butter." Deceit spins around and narrows his eyes at Remy, for once the function didn't have coffee with him. Remy narrows his eyes back, daring Deceit to try anything. 

      "You're just sleep, you don't control what we conjure!" Deceit snaps, Remy smirks. 

       "No, but the imagination does, and since I  _live_ there half of the time I can tell the townspeople of Roman's whole entire kingdom to send you anything except a jar of peanut butter." Deceit gasps and places his hand over his heart. 

      "HOW COULD YOU!?" 

      "You go nuts with peanut butter! Pun not intended! What makes this even funnier is that the things you  _do_ summon have peanut butter in them but yet you won't eat it." Remy chuckles, Deceit clenches his jaw and stomps his foot. 

       "It's not the same and you know it! They add all of that confectionary sugar crap and it doesn't taste like peanut butter!" Remy rolls his eyes and sinks out leaving the smaller side alone. Deceit hisses and thinks closely about peanut butter again and snaps his fingers. He lets out a frustrated scream and pulls his hair. 

        "STOP SENDING ME FUCKING COOKIESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"


	31. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas dyes his hair again, everyone but Dee loves it.

   Deceit yawns and sits up in his bed, he rubs his eyes as he swings his legs over the side of his bed, he frowns when his feet don't touch the floor, ' _I should really change my bed frame back.'_ He thought as he hops down, Deceit sighs and shuffles over to his closet walking past the body mirror that hung on his wall. Deceit stops and slowly backs up stopping in front of the mirror. Slowly, he turns around and stares at the mirror with wide bi-colored eyes. On top of his head, instead of his normal brown locks was a mop of purple bangs falling over his right eye. Deceit lifts his hand and gently pulls at a piece of his hair, ' _Why... Why is it purple?'_ Deceit hadn't realized that he began to hyperventilate, he didn't even realize that he began to pull at the piece of hair even more. "W-Why is it purple?" He asks aloud this time, was he the only one who had purple hair now? Did Remy do this? Deceit jumps when someone knocks on his door. 

   "Deceit! Come out so we can see the lovely purple hair! I am still upset that we didn't go full rainbow this time," it was Roman. Deceit squeaks and quickly grabs Maddex's green beanie slipping it over his head, making sure that all of his hair was under it. The smaller sidewalks to his door and takes a deep breath, he opens the door and stares up at Roman. The prince furrows his brows, ' _The purple looks nice on, Roman... It fits him.'_ Deceit thought as he took in Roman's hair, the purple went great with his regal appearance, Deceit thought it was kind of funny considering that royals wear purple to show off how important they are. 

   "Come on, little Dee-lietful! Let me see your hair!" Roman exclaims as he reaches to pull off the beanie, Deceit hisses and smacks his hand away glaring at Roman. 

    "N-No, it just looks the same as yours, b-but yours looks amazing, Ro-Ro. I'm not lying either, I truly believe that it looks great." Deceit knew that once he changed the subject to be about Roman then the prince would be focused on himself. Roman's face lights up with a bright grin, the prince surges forward and engulfs Deceit into a tight hug squeezing the smaller side tight. 

    "Why, thank you Deceit! I truly believe that this shade of purple is much better then what we had the last time! We went bolder with a royal purple, get it, Dee, royal?" Roman laughs, Deceit chuckles nervously and nods. 

     "Y-Yea, I get it Ro-Ro. S-So um... B-Breakfast?" Deceit asks Roman let's go of the smaller side and looks at him with furrowed brows. The princely side bends down so that he and Deceit are the same height.

      "Are you okay, Dee?" Roman asks. 

       "I-I'm fine, let's just go get some food." Deceit replies as he steps out of his room closing the door behind him. The smaller side walks down the stairs, Roman following closely behind. Deceit bows his head and quickly makes his way into the kitchen, ' _I'm just going to get a pop tart and head straight back to my room.'_  He thought as he runs into the kitchen, Deceit squeaks in alarm when he bumps into someone.

        "Whoa, kiddo! Why are you in such a rush?" Deceit looks up and sees Patton, his heart drops when he sees how good the purple hair fits the fatherly side. The purple actually made Patton look even brighter than he already was, it helped him stand out more and the color went great with his usual outfit of light blue and brown. 

         "I  _wasn't_ just going to get a pop tart and  _not_ go back to my room. Y-Your hair looks  _horrible_ dad, it really  _doesn't_ fit you." Deceit replies as he steps around Patton, he opens the top cabinet and frowns. Someone moved the pop tarts to the top shelf, ' _damn it.'_ Deceit climbs up on the counter and grabs the box of cherry pop tarts, ' _double damn,'_ he thought as he clings tightly to the cabinet door. 

          "U-Um... P-Pat! C-Can you  _not_ help me!?" Deceit yells as he clings tighter to the cabinet door, the smaller side jumps when he sees Logan walk in. Deceit curses when he sees the logical sides hair, of course, he looked amazing too! The purple complimented the dark blue and black that he always wore. Logan stops in his tracks and stares at Deceit, he cocks his eyebrow. 

           "Just hop down, Dee. You'll be alright," he says never taking his eyes off of the shaking snake-like side. Deceit shakes his head and drops the box of pop tarts as he uses both hands to hold onto the cabinet door. 

            "I-I  _can_ , just help me please?" Deceit pleads. Logan sighs and shakes his head, he walks over to the deceitful side and picks him up, setting him back down on the floor. Deceit relaxes and bends to pick up the box of pop tarts. 

             " _No_ thank you, Logan. Also, your hair looks  _dreadful."_

             "You're welcome and thank you, Deceit. You should take off that beanie so we can see your hair, I'm sure that it looks just as amazing as ours." Logan replies as he turns to make himself a cup of coffee. Deceit shakes his head and leaves with the whole box of pop tarts, this is what he planned to live off of until the purple faded out of their hair. He didn't plan to leave his room again after today, no one had to see him with this horrible purple hair. 

              "Where do you think you're going?" Deceit freezes at the bottom of the stairs, he looks up and sees Virgil. The older side looked perfect with the purple hair, it matched his hoodie and his eyes that is whenever he decided to let the purple in them to glow. Deceit looks down and pulls the beanie further over his head, feeling even more self-conscious. 

              " _Not_ back to my room," he mumbles. Virgil smiles and walks down the stairs grabbing Deceit's elbow in the process, pulling him towards the kitchen once again. 

               "You're right, you're not going back to your room," Virgil says as he walks into the kitchen, forcing the smaller side to sit at the table snatching the box of pop tarts away in the process of doing so. 

                "There you are, Dee! You hid away from me after we came downstairs! Now, come on show us how magnificent you look with the purple hair!" Roman boasts from across the table. Deceit sinks down in his chair and shakes his head, holding onto the beanie tighter. ' _I don't look good with it, not like you guys.'_ He thought as he smacks Roman's hand away when the princely side tries to remove his beanie. 

                 "Awe, come on kiddo! You'll look amazing!" Patton gushes as he sets a tray of waffles, fruit, eggs, bacon, and syrup in the middle of the table. Deceit shakes his head again and quickly fills his plate up with food, ' _The faster I eat the faster I can leave.'_ He thought as he begins to eat, Logan looks up from the newspaper. 

                 "Deceit, why are you so resistant with showing us your hair?" Logan asks, Deceit avoids his eyes and shrugs shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. The deceitful side nearly chokes when someone yanks off his beanie. He looks up at with wide eyes to see Virgil standing behind him holding the green beanie in his hand. Everyone in the room falls silent as they stare at the smaller side, Deceit clenches his jaw. 

                  " _I-I hate you, idiots,"_ he hissed as he flees the kitchen. The light sides didn't even flinch when the smaller side slammed his door, Roman was the first one to snap out of his shock. 

                  "Did-Did you guys see how much the purple made his scales and eye stand out!? The glossy green of his scales complimented the purple beautifully!" Roman exclaims. Patton squeals and bounces in his seat, his hands over his mouth. 

            "He looked so cute!!!" Patton gushes, Logan clears his throat and sips at his coffee to hide the smile that had formed on his face when he saw the deceitful sides hair. 

            "Yes, he was quite... Adorable." Logan agrees, Virgil just nods and glances at the stairs, ' _but he doesn't see that...'_

\---------------

     Deceit paces his room biting at his thumbnail, ' _They all thought you were an even bigger freak. You should have just been faster with getting the pop tarts, you can't do anything right.'_ His room whispers, Deceit shakes his head and mumbles, "Shut up..." Deceit jumps when someone knocks at his door. He swallows thickly and walks over to the door, refusing to open it. 

     "W-Who is it?" He asks. 

      "It's Virgil... Dee Dee, please come out, I'm sorry for pulling your beanie off. I just wanted to see your hair, everyone loves it little snake... Logan even said you were adorable." Virgil replies, Deceit blushes and leans his head against his door. 

      "They're just lying... It makes me look even freakier..." 

       "No, it doesn't! Dee, come on,  _please_ come out." 

        "I'm gay." Deceit replies, Virgil laughs. 

         "That's not what I meant... Come on Dee, everyone wants to get a better look." Deceit chews on his lip and opens his door a little allowing only his right eye to be visible. Virgil gives him a small smile and holds his hand out to the smaller side. 

         "Let... Let me get dressed." He whispers, Virgil's smile grows. 

          "Wear something different, okay? Leave the cape off and the hat, you can keep your gloves I know you're not ready to show your hands to them yet." Deceit sighs and nods, he holds his hand out of the crack of his door, Virgil chuckles and hands the green beanie over. Deceit closes the door and leans his head against it, ' _Too much change...'_

_\-------------_

Virgil hops down the stairs, his smile still plastered onto his usual gloomy face. "Where's Dee, kiddo? Isn't he coming?" Patton asks once the anxious side walks into the kitchen. Virgil grins more and nods. 

   "He's just putting some clothes on, Pat. I convinced him to wear something other than his normal clothes." Roman gasps and stands up from the table slamming his hands down.

    "WHAT!? I COULD HELP HIM WITH THAT!" Virgil frowns and glares at the princely side. 

     "Sit down, Sir Sing-A-Lot. My brother doesn't need your help, he's got a better fashion sense than you and Remy combined." Virgil snaps, Roman gasps and places his hand over his heart. 

      "How dare you!?" Patton shushes the two of them when he hears feet shuffling down the stairs, they all look expectantly at the doorway, even Logan was looking, his newspaper long forgotten. Deceit steps into the threshold of the kitchen door, the others gasp. Instead of his normal outfit, Deceit wore an overly big yellow sweater, the sweater hung off of his right shoulder showing off the strap of a black tank top underneath. He wore a pair of ripped black jeans along with a pair of boots that had a slight heel in order to make him look taller. Deceit ducks his head low, his gloved hands grip the ends of his sweater sleeves. He shifts uncomfortably and looks up at the others through his bangs. 

     "I... I  _don't_ normally wear this... A-Around Remy, Ziggy, and Dex... I-I  _won't_ change if you want me to." Deceit breaks the silence, Roman shakes his head and rushes forward scooping Deceit up into his arms making the snake-like side squeaks. 

     "YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!" The princely side squeals as he waves Deceit around, the smaller side blushes bright red as he hisses in embarrassment. The other's join in on the hug and tell him how cute he looks and that he should wear this outfit more often. 

      ' _I can dig the purple...'_ Deceit thought as he allowed a smile to form on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like his outfit?


	32. Over Doing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tumblr post below! 
> 
> https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/185012251716/roman-its-no-use-telling-deceit-a-pun-he-will
> 
> Dee needs to chill XD aND THE ENDING IS JUST SO CUTE, IT'S NOT THE SAME ENDING AS THE TEXT PROMPT BUT STILL-

   Roman hums softly to the tune of a Disney song that was currently playing in his head, it was quiet within the mind palace for once. "Hey, Dee! What do you call a snake that's 3.14 meters long?" Patton asks from inside the kitchen, Roman glances up from the script he was looking over and raises his eyebrow at the two sides sitting at the kitchen table playing Go Fish. 

   "I _know_ , what?" Deceit asks, Patton grins wide. 

    "A  _pi_ -thon!" Patton exclaims, Roman tenses and waits for the angry hissing that he knew would just come from Deceit, but it never came. Instead, a loud boisterous laugh bubbles out of Deceit, Roman's jaw drops as he watches the smaller side shake with laughter as he places his head on the kitchen table. ' _Surely he didn't find the joke that funny?'_ Roman thought as he continued to watch the smaller side die of laughter. Apparently, the joke was indeed that funny because Deceit was still laughing, what made it worse is that his laughter didn't even once try to calm down, it was as if it got worse. 

    "T-That  _wasn't_ hilarious, Pat. Do you  _not_ have any sevens?" Roman does a double take when Deceit quickly regains control of himself, the only way you could even remotely tell that the smaller side had even laughed as hard as he did his by how red his face is. ' _What in the blue blazes did I just witness?'_ Roman thought as he stared at the two sides pretending that Deceit hadn't just cackled like a madman over a simple joke. 

     "This gives me an idea..." Roman mumbles. 

~Test Number One~

    "Hey, Liar the Lion, wanna hear a joke?" Roman asks as he helps Deceit clean up after dinner one night, the smaller side grins up at the princely side nodding. Roman smiles back. 

    "What do you call a Mexican Snake?" Roman asks. 

     "I  _know,_ what?" Deceit asks as he dries the plates, Roman grins and leans forward a bit so that his face is close to Deceits. 

      " _Hisspanic,"_ Roman replies. Deceit stops drying the plates and looks at Roman, ' _Ha, I got him.'_ He thought, but he had jumped to conclusions because not a second later did Deceit let out a loud cackle, doubling over holding onto his stomach tight. 

       "O-OH MY GOSH! GOOD ONE!!" Deceit laughs, Roman stares at him with wide eyes and laughs nervously as he back away from the laughing side. 

         "It uh... Wasn't that funny, Dee." Roman replies, Deceit inhales and sits up straight a small smile still on his scaly face causing Roman to do a double take on how quickly the smaller side had recovered. 

          "Oh come on, Ro-Ro,  _do_ sell yourself short. It  _wasn't_ hilarious!" Deceit exclaims as he returns to drying the dishes, Roman squints his eyes at the smaller side, ' _I'll just have to try a different set of puns then.'_

 _~_ Test Number Two~

   This was the best time for Roman to perform his second test, right now only he and Deceit were in the mind palace the other's were in the real world talking to Thomas. The two sides sat peacefully in the living room, Deceit in his usual sunning spot and Roman sitting on the floor coloring inside his coloring book. The princely side looks over to Deceit and gently taps the smaller sides knee causing him to give Roman a lazy glare. "Wanna hear a joke?" Roman asks, he watches as Deceit's face lights up as he sits up on the couch leaning down slightly to be closer to Roman. 

  " _No,"_ he says. Roman smiles and turns so that he his fully facing Deceit. 

  "How does a squid go into battle?" Roman asks Deceit couldn't help the grin on his face or how he bounces slightly on the couch in giddiness.  

   "I  _know,_ how?" 

    "Well  _armed,"_ Deceit didn't even bother to try to hide his cackling this time. Roman flails when the smaller side rolls off of the couch due to him laughing so hard at the joke that wasn't funny at all! Deceit wheezes and holds onto his stomach. 

     "W-WELL ARMED!" Deceit exclaims while laughing even harder, seeing the smaller side like this makes Roman smile. he likes seeing Deceit loosen up around them, even if his laughing is like a madman's cackle that really needs to be toned down a bit. Deceit lets out a soft giggle and looks up at Roman with bright bi-colored eyes, the princely side inhales sharply, ' _Too adorable.'_

      "That was  _horrible,_ Ro-Ro!" Deceit exclaims, Roman smiles and shakes his head. ' _I'll do one more test,'_

~Test Number Three~

       Roman knew the perfect joke to tell Deceit, he just knew that the snake-like side wouldn't laugh at this one, he just knew it! "Hey, Dee! Wanna hear a joke?" Roman asks as he strolls into the kitchen for breakfast, a half-awake Deceit looks up at him and smiles.

       "Sure, Ro-Ro." Roman had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep himself from squealing, he thought it was just so cute how Deceit's voice sounded soft and innocent in the mornings when he first wakes up. 

        "What's brown and sticky?" Roman asks, Deceit rubs his human eye with a gloved hand and stifles a yawn. 

          "W-What?" He asks. 

           "A stick," Roman replies, Deceit smiles and lets out a soft giggle. Roman felt as if his whole world had frozen just then, without warning the fanciful side wraps Deceit into a tight hug gently swaying back and forth as he holds him. 

            "You are just so freaking,  _cute!"_  


	33. Dancing Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA SINCE YESTERDAY AND I NEED TO WRITE IT-

    Deceit sighs as he sits upside down on the dark sides couch, he was currently scrolling through Ziggy's phone, don't judge him he thought his brother's phone was cooler than his own. Deceit was scrolling through Ziggy's music, most of it consisted of edgy songs, which Deceit bypassed he wasn't too keen on loud rock music like his brother's were, he was more of pop music kind of person. Deceit stops on a song and clicks play on it, "All my life, been hustlin' And tonight is my appraisal, cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs and my pimps a record label. This world is full of demons stocks bonds and bible traders so I do the deed get up and leave. A climber and a sadist, yeah~." Deceit couldn't help but bob his head lightly at the song, ' _Okay it's not that bad,'_ he thought and then the chorus came. 

   "Hey look ma, I made it! Hey look ma, I made it~! Everythings coming up aces, aces~! If it's a dream don't wake me, wake me~! I said 'Hey look ma, I made it~!'" Deceit's eyes widen as he falls off the couch, he stares down at Ziggy's phone, ' _Oh no.'_

   "Hey, Dee? Have you see-." Ziggy cuts himself off when he walks into the living room, he watches as Deceit dances around the now cleared out living room singing along loudly to the song that was coming from his phone. 

   "EVERYTHING'S COMING UP ACES, ACES~! IF ITS A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~! I SAID 'HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~!'" Deceit sings as he dances around, a bright smile on his face, Ziggy places his clawed hand over his mouth to stop himself from squealing at the sight of his little brother finally loosening up. The angry side slowly backs out of the living room and rushes up the stairs. Ziggy bangs on Maddex's door hard, the green-eyed side opens the door and grabs Ziggy's fist before he could accidentally punch him in the face. 

   "What?" He asks. 

    "Come downstairs, don't say anything,"  Ziggy replies as he rushes back downstairs, he couldn't get Remy to join them because he was currently in the real world trying to get Thomas to go to sleep. Maddex groans and follows his brother, he stops at the bottom of the stairs when he hears Deceit singing. 

     "ARE YOU READY FOR THE SEQUEL, AIN'T YOU READY FOR THE LATEST~! IN THE GARDEN OF EVIL, IM GONNA BE THE GREATEST~! IN A GOLDEN CATHEDRAL I'LL BE PRAYING FOR THE FAITHLESS~! AND IF YOU LOSE BOO-HOO~!" The oldest dark sides peak around the corner of the living room door and stare with wide eyes when Deceit begins to dance around all crazy like. 

     "HEY LOOK, MA I MADE IT~! HEY LOOK, MA I MADE IT~! EVERYTHINGS COMING UP ACES, ACES~! IF IT'S A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~! I SAID HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! I SAID HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! I SEE IT, I WANT IT, I TAKE IT, I TAKE IT~! IF ITS A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~!" Deceit laughs as he sings oblivious to the fact that his brothers were watching him dance around the living room like a fool. 

    Maddex couldn't help the tiny squeal that left him as he pulls his phone out to record his brother, "This is so cute," he whispers as he watches Deceit slowly fall to the floor once the song was finished. The smaller side laid on the floor panting and giggling, he holds Ziggy's phone up and quickly sends the song to his own phone. 

    "How were we blessed with such a cute little brother," Ziggy whispers. 

~With The Light Sides~

    Deceit wasn't having a good day, he and Virgil once again had another argument over Ziggy and Maddex, and Remy wasn't here to distract him from it. Right now he was currently alone in the mind palace, everyone was in the real world with Thomas doing a video that he wasn't apart of. Which he didn't mind that, he wasn't in the mood to deal with all of them at once anyway. Deceit huffs and scrolls through his phone, he stops when he sees a familiar song, ' _They're not here... It won't hurt to loosen up.'_ He thought as he presses play, Deceit snaps his fingers and makes all of the furniture in the living room disappear, a bright grin on his face. 

   "All my life I've been hustlin' And tonight is my appraisal, cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs and my pimps a record label. This world is full of demons stocks bonds and bible traders so I do the deed get up and leave. A climber and a sadist, yeah~." Deceit started out softly, gently tapping his foot along with the beat, his hips began to move when the pre-chorus started. 

   "Are you ready for the sequel~! Ain't you ready for the latest~! In the garden of evil, I'm gonna be the greatest~! In a golden cathedral, I'll be praying for the faithless~! And if you lose, boo-hoo~!" Deceit sings slightly louder, a giddy smile plastered on his face. Once the chorus begins he breaks out into a foolish dance laughing as he dances around the living room. 

    "HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! EVERYTHINGS COMING UP ACES, ACES~! IF IT'S A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~! I SAID 'HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~!'" Deceit sings loudly while dancing around the living room. What the snake-like side hadn't noticed was that Virgil had returned, the anxious side sat on the stairs staring with wide eyes as he watches his little brother dance around the living room. 

    "Friends are happy for me or they're honey suckle phonies. Then they celebrate my medals, or they wanna take my trophies. Some are loyal soldiers, while are thorn rosy. And if you never know who you can trust, then trust me, you'll be lonely, oh~." Deceit sings a bit softer, his dancing calming down to a simple sway, his body vibrating with energy when the pre-chorus starts again. Once again he was oblivious to the other's returning, Logan and Roman sitting on the stairs with Virgil staring in shock. 

    "Are you ready for the sequel~! Ain't you ready for the latest~! In the garden of evil, I'm gonna be the greatest~! In a golden cathedral, I'll be praying for the faithless~! And if you lose, boo-hoo~!" Deceit sings louder as he stops dancing for a moment, a loud bubbly laugh leaves him when the chorus begins, kicking off his crazy dancing. 

     "HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! EVERYTHINGS COMING UP ACES, ACES~! IF IT'S A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~! I SAID HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! I SAID HEY LOOK MA, I MADE IT~! I SEE IT, I WANT IT, I TAKE IT, I TAKE IT~! IF ITS A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME, WAKE ME~!" Deceit sings as he laughs happily. Patton had joined the others on the stairs as they watch the smaller side dance around. 

     "I- He- H-He's singing a-and dancing, you guys see this right?" Roman asks softly, the others just nod and watch as Deceit finishes off the song, slowly falling to the floor with his arms and legs spread out in a starfish way. Deceit giggles and pants staring up at the ceiling, ' _I feel so much better.'_

      "THAT WAS SO CUTE!!" Patton screams as he runs over picking Deceit up from the floor, the smaller side hisses and squirms. Deceit blushes bright red when he sees the others sitting on the stairs behind Patton. 

       "H-How long  _weren't_ you guys there?" He asks, Virgil smirks. 

        "Since the end of the first part of the song, nice dance moves, Dee." Virgil cooed, Deceit blushes more and buries his face in Patton's shoulder. He squeaks again when he feels the other's had joined in on the hug. 

         "How on earth did we get blessed with such a cute, snake!?" Roman exclaims.

~BONUS~

      Deceit sighs while scrolling through Roman's phone, he was bored so he thought why not scroll through the prince's music. Most of it was Disney songs or songs from musicals that they have watched over the years, but one stuck out to Deceit, so, of course, he had to press play. "Hey, boy, you never had much game. Thought I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away, way, way (Uh!). Now, I see you've been hanging out with that other girl in town. Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns (Uh!)." Deceit frowns and lets the song play a bit longer. 

      "Boy, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have you~! I want you back, I want you back, want, want you back~! I broke it off thinking that you'd be crying, now I feel like shh, looking at you flying~! I want you back, I want you back, want, want you back~!" Deceit stares at the phone with wide eyes, ' _Oh no.'_


	34. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

   Deceit was once again zoned out during a conversation, only getting bits and pieces every now and then. "I just think this guy is seriously taking it too far, always with the insults." He heard Virgil say, Deceit shakes his head and blinks. 

   "We  _couldn't_ kill him," Deceit suggested. Everyone stops talking and looks at him in shocked silence, the smaller side cocks his eyebrow and tilts his head. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to zoning out since no one was saying anything. 

    "We're not-not killing him! Why do you keep suggesting we resort to murder!?" Logan exclaims, regaining Deceit's attention. The smaller side looks at Logan with a blank expression before he examines his gloved hand. 

    "It's easier, not to mention society will be safe for Thomas with one less person in the world. That, and it might be a cool new hobby for us, we could go all Dexter on these bitches." Deceit grins, Virgil stares at his brother with wide eyes. 

     "NO! We- DEE NO! MURDER IS NEVER THE ANSWER!" Virgil exclaims.

      "Your mom is never the answer," Deceit snaps. Virgil flails and looks at the others for help in this situation.

       "Wow, you two really are brother's aren't you?" Roman asks earning himself a grin from Deceit and an exasperated sigh from Virgil. Logan clears his throat to gain everyone attention.

      "Deceit, we will not be resorting to murder. So, if you would please stop suggesting it that would be great." Logan explains, Deceit rolls his eyes and sinks out of the room holding his middle fingers up, earning himself a laugh from Roman and Patton. 

\---------------

     "Can you believe what that guy said, Dee! He had no right to be so homophobic towards Thomas!" Virgil exclaims as he paces around Deceit's room, the smaller side hums in agreement as he reads his book. The two sides don't flinch when the lights flicker, Ziggy and Maddex appear in the room and raise their eyebrows at their brothers. 

      "What's ah... Going on here?" Maddex asks. 

       "A guy on Twitter called Thomas a homophobic slur and now Virgil is angry." Deceit replies as he turns the page in his book, the four dark sides sit in silence for a moment until Ziggy speaks up. 

        "We could always kill him," Maddex and Virgil stare at the red-eyed side in shocked silence. 

         "That's what I said, but nooo murder is 'bad,'" Deceit replies as he turns another page in his book. Maddex let's out a startled noise and looks at Deceit with wide green eyes, earning himself a bored look from his little brother. 

         "THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS BAD!" Maddex yells. 

          "Not if you don't get caught," Ziggy chimes in, Deceit hums in agreement and returns to his book. 

           "IT'S BAD EITHER WAY, WHAT DO YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND!?" Virgil asks the anxious and envious side freeze when both of their brothers look at them with the same bored expression. 

           "Dexter did it," they both speak at the same time. Virgil and Maddex blink slowly and sigh heavily, Ziggy and Deceit continue to stare at them. 

           "Well, we're not Dexter!" Virgil exclaims. 

            "Yet," Deceit mutters. 

\---------------

      "Ugh! Gurl you would not believe the day I had, Andy the shorts anxiety is such a pain in the ass! Always with the snarky attitude, are you even listening to me?" Remy stops his rant when he notices the faraway look in Deceit's eyes. The smaller side shakes his head and looks up at his friend.  

       "What?" He asks, Remy sighs hard and flops down on Deceit's bed. 

         "Andy, shorts anxiety, dick," Remy replies shortening his rant to a mere few words, Deceit hums and leans his head back closing his eyes. 

         "Want me to kill him?" Deceit asks, Remy snorts and looks up to his friend who still had his eyes closed. The dark bags under his eyes were now visible to Remy since the function was finished with his angry ranting. 

          "When's the last time you've slept, babes?" Remy asks, Deceit opens his eyes and snorts.

           "What day is it?" Deceit asks Remy sighs and sits up.  

            "You gotta stop doing this to yourself, now come here time for some sleep," Remy mutters as he pulls Deceit close, the smaller side looks up at him with tired bi-colored eyes. 

            "But I thought you wanted me to kill, Andy?" Deceit asks, Remy smirks and gently pats the side of the snake-like sides face. 

             "Maybe later, but right now you look exhausted." 

             "Dexter doesn't get exhausted," Deceit mumbles as he nuzzles his face in Remy's chest. Remy chuckles and runs his fingers through Deceit's hair, the function smiles when he hears Deceit's breathing even and deep. 

               "Sleep deprivation always distorts your function gurl, you really need to stop," Remy whispers as he rests his chin on top of Deceit's head. His friend always suggested the craziest stuff when he stays awake. 

                "That's okay though... Its what makes you so unique." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee tends to become murder happy when sleep deprived


	35. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that not once in this ENTIRE fic have I had the others tell Deceit that they love him! 
> 
> WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN ARRESTED FOR THIS?

   Patton had noticed something about Deceit, the fatherly side had noticed that whenever he would tell the others that he loved them he sees Deceit hunch up his shoulders and bows his head. Patton couldn't understand why his youngest kiddo acted like this whenever he would tell the others he loved them, it was as if Deceit was expecting something from the fatherly side, but was let down because Patton hadn't done it for him. Patton huffs and cups his chin with his hand and furrows his brows in thought, ' _What am I missing?'_ "Patton, if you think any harder you're going to give yourself a headache." Says Logan as he walks into the kitchen, Patton looks up at him and smiles wide. 

   "I won't, Lo! You're looking quite LOvely today!" Patton laughs, Logan groans and sits at the kitchen table, giving the moral side a playful glare. Patton grins wide and tilts his head in a childish manner. 

    "What are you thinking about anyway?" Logan asks. 

     "Dee, I've noticed something strange about him. Whenever I say 'I love you' to you or the other two he has this weird hopeful look about him, but then it goes away when I don't deliver what he wants. Which, I'm not sure what it is." Patton replies, Logan blinks slowly and looks at Patton. 

     "Well, have you ever told him that you loved him?" Patton gasps and places his hand over his heart. 

      "Of course, I have! There was that time when-... Well no he was mad at us that day. I-I'm sure I've told him at some point! What about you? Have you said it to him?" Patton accuses, Logan raises his eyebrow. ' _Of course, I have!'_ Logan thought, but something told him that he was lying to himself, that he had never told the deceitful side that he loved him. 

       "I... I don't believe I have, Patton." Logan replies, Patton gasps and covers his mouth. 

        "WE ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE, LOGAN!" Patton cries, Logan couldn't believe that not once did he or even Patton told Deceit that they loved him, platonically, of course, they saw the snake-like side as family. 

         "Padre! How dare you say that about you and the Microsoft nerd! You two are magnificent people!" Roman boasts as he and Virgil walk into the kitchen, Virgil looks at the two older sides sitting at the table and raises his eyebrow. 

          "Why are you two even saying that?" Virgil asks.

           "Patton and I have discovered that neither he nor I have told Deceit that we love him. What about you two? Has either of you told our smaller side-mate that you love him? In a familial sense, I mean." Logan asks, Virgil blinks and furrows his brows. The anxious side couldn't recall a single time that he has told his little brother that he loved him, sure he's heard Remy, Ziggy, and Maddex say it to Dee, but he himself has never told the smaller side that he loved him. Virgil drawls his shoulders up and ducks his head low. 

          "No," he mutters. 

           "Well, I have! Oh... Wait no he told me that he loved me, that was during the court scenario... But I mean there was that one time when he was turned into a toddler! Wait... No, he flipped me off during that... Okay maybe I never said it, but I will rectify this!" Roman exclaims, the princely side waves his hand and summons Deceit into the kitchen. The smaller side jumps and drops the popsicle that was dangling from his mouth. Deceit stares down his blue treat in dismay and looks up at the others who were staring at him. 

            "What?" He asks as he snaps his fingers cleaning up the melting popsicle. Patton stands from the table and walks over, he stands in front of Deceit and bends so they they are face to face. 

             "I love you, kiddo," Patton says as he pulls Deceit into a hug, the smaller side flushes red in embarrassment and returns the hug. Logan stands from his place at the table and joins the hug, laying his cheek on top of Deceit's head.

              "I love you as well, Deceit," Deceit's face burns hotter. Virgil and Roman join in on the hug. 

               "I too love you, little red lying hood!" Roman beams, Virgil rolls his eyes and bends a little so that he can get a better look at his brother's red face. He smiles softly as he brushes Deceit's bangs away from his eyes. 

               "I love you, Dee Dee." Virgil whispers, Deceit smiles back and snuggles deeper into the group hug. ' _I love my strange light family,'_ he thought as his smile grows. 

                "I love you guys too..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS GOOD TO TELL MY SNEK BOI THAT HE IS LOVED-


	36. Deceit's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever knows where this is from, you get a Patton cookie!

 Virgil narrows his eyes as he watches Deceit sit on the couch holding a box on his lap, his brother had been carrying the thing around all day. "Hey, Dee? What's with the box?" Virgil asks, Deceit looks away from the tv to look at his brother, then turns his attention to the brown cardboard box on his lap. A bright smile forms on Deceit's face when he looks back up at his brother. 

 "It's  _not_ a secret!" Deceit beams, Virgil slowly blinks and tilts his head. 

  "Is there a snake in the box, Deceit?" Virgil asks, Deceit shakes his head and stands up from the couch holding onto his box. Without another word, Deceit leaves going upstairs. Virgil furrows his brows and leans around his chair tilting his head. 

  "WHAT'S IN THE BOX, DEE?" Virgil yells, his answer was a maniacal laugh. Virgil huffs and flops back in his chair folding his arms over his chest, ' _What the heck could be so secret about a box?'_

   "What's the matter kiddo?" Patton asks causing Virgil to fall from his seat, the anxious side looks at Patton with narrowed eyes. Virgil huffs and pulls himself out of the floor flopping back down in his chair. 

   "Pat, could you please make a noise when you come in?" Patton laughs as he sits across from Virgil. 

   "Sorry, I popped up in the living room. Now, what's got you so moody?" Virgil frowns and sinks down in his chair, glaring at the wall behind Patton's head. 

   "Deceit has been carrying this box around all day and when I asked him what was in it he just said its a secret." Virgil huffs, Patton tilts his head and furrows his brows. He had to admit his smallest kiddos had some weird perks at times. 

    "Well, why don't we both go ask him? Surely he'll tell both of us if we ask him really nicely, kiddo." Patton suggests, Virgil snorts and rolls his eyes at the idea. ' _Maybe he will show it to Patton, Dee has been getting along with him better.'_ Virgil smirks and stands up from the table putting his hands on his hips. 

   "Sure, Pat. He's in his room," Virgil replies. Patton squeals and hops up from his chair, he grabs Virgil's arm and sinks out both of them appearing in Deceit's room. The smaller side lets out an ear-piercing scream as he presses himself up against his wall clinging tightly to his box. The older sides wince and cover their ears, Deceit continues to scream, the octaves in his voice getting higher and higher. 

   "DECEIT STOP IT ALREADY!" Virgil yells, Deceit stops screaming and grins at the two sides who appeared in his room. 

    "That's my defense mechanism, great huh?" The smaller side beams, Virgil and Patton stare at him in confusion. They both shake it off, Virgil sighing and Patton laughing nervously. 

    "So, kiddo, what's in the box?" Patton asks, Deceit grins wider and bounces. He hugs the box tightly to his chest. 

     "It's a secret," Deceit replies. Patton smiles and bends down so that he and Deceit are face to face. 

      "Can I know what it is?" Patton asks. 

      "No," Patton frowns and tilts his head. Deceit stares at the fatherly side with a blank expression holding onto his box tightly, acting like Patton was planning to snatch from him. 

      "Why not!?" Virgil asks. 

      "Because it's  _my_ secret, Virgil!" Deceit snaps, Patton grabs a flailing Virgil and gives Deceit a happy smile. 

       "That's okay, kiddo! You can show us when you're ready," Patton says as he and Virgil sink out of the smaller sides room. Virgil looks at Patton and flails his arms once they appear back into the kitchen. 

       "I wanna know now, Patton!" Virgil exclaims, Patton smiles and tilts his head. 

        "I know kiddo, that's why we're going to wait until he falls asleep." Virgil blinks and stares at Patton before a huge smile breaks out across his face. 

         "You're a genius!" 

\------------------

    Later that night, Patton and Virgil sneak into Deceit's room. The smaller side was curled up on his bed, with Remy by his side. The TV was playing  _The Best Day Ever_ song as the credits rolled for a Spongebob episode. The older sides sneak over to the bed, Virgil curses while Patton deflates when they see the box being held tightly by Deceit. "Now, what?" Virgil whispers, Patton perks back up and carefully moves closer to the bed. The fatherly side gently lifts Deceit's hands away from the box, fighting off a shudder from touching the scales on his hands. Once the smaller sides hands are moved, Patton quickly snatches the box. 

   "Got it!" He whisper-yells, the older sides leave the room, oblivious to the smirk that had formed on the two 'sleeping' friend's faces. 

    Patton pulls Virgil downstairs, they both hop on the couch and set the box between them. "Okay, Pat. We need to be careful when we open it because there could be a possibility that he is keeping a sna-PATTON!" Virgil yells when Patton rips the lid of the box off. The two sides freeze when all they see is a single piece of string laying inside the box. Virgil feels his eye twitch while Patton just exhales loudly through his nose. 

   "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Virgil yells not even caring that he had cursed in front of Patton, which the fatherly side wasn't paying him much attention since he was more focused on the string. Deceit's maniacal cackle sounded from upstairs along with Remy's own cackling. 

    "PULL THE STRING, BABES!" Remy yells. Virgil furrows his brows and pulls the string, a small compartment opens inside the box. Patton reaches inside and blinks when he pulls out a picture. Patton's face grows red with embarrassment, Virgil snatches the picture his face also growing red. 

    "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" They both yelled the picture was from last Christmas. It was during their party, a party in which all of them had gotten quite tipsy during. Roman was covered in tinsel, Patton was holding mistletoe over him and Logan trying his best to get the logical side to give him a peck on the cheek, and Virgil was covered in wrapping paper, with a piece of normal paper saying, emo present on it. Another cackle sounded from upstairs as the two friends say: 

    "IT'S THE EMBARRASSING PHOTO OF THE LIGHT SIDES DURING THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Deceit and Remy laugh, Virgil twitches and tries his best to not smile. Patton, on the other hand, was all smiles and giggles. 


	37. Deceit Is Such A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

   Patton stares up at the mountain of cabbages that were placed on the kitchen counter, the fatherly side had no idea how they got there either. He just woke up this morning and boom, cabbages. As far as he knew, none of them liked cabbage, so why on earth was there over forty cabbages on the kitchen counter? "Maybe, Thomas is on a veggie kick again," Patton mutters to himself as he grabs one of the cabbages. He made the mistake of pulling one of the cabbages from the bottom of the pile because once it was pulled free, all of the cabbages came tumbling down. Patton freezes while holding onto the cabbage in his hand tight. 

  Patton stares at the doorway to the kitchen with wide eyes when he hears frantic footsteps run down the stairs. Patton furrows his brows when he sees Deceit, part of him wanted to squeal because his smallest kiddo was wearing the really big snake sweater that he had knitted for him, but he couldn't because of the look of utter betrayal on Deceit's face. "MY CABBAGES!" Deceit cries as he drops to the floor on his knees, Patton blinks and looks at the cabbage in his hands. The fatherly side slowly makes his way over to Deceit and holds the cabbage out to the crying side. 

  "I uh... Saved one?" Patton questions, Deceit sniffles and looks up at Patton. The fatherly side smiles and holds the cabbage out to Deceit, only for the vegetable to roll out of his hands and land on the floor with a thunk. 

  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Deceit screams, Patton flinches and covers his ears. Deceit had the bad habit of screaming with a really loud pitch. 

   "I-ITS OKAY KIDDO! I CAN GET YOU MORE CABBAGES!" Patton yells. Deceit stops screaming and hops up, he brushes his black jeans off and gives Patton a bright smile. The fatherly side takes a step back, ' _It's like he's a switch!'_

   "I  _love_ cabbages," Deceit says as he waves his hand causing the cabbages to disappear. Patton blinks owlishly and watches as Deceit saunters out of the kitchen with the same smile on his face. 

   "THEN WHY DID YOU FREAK OUT ABOUT THEM!? DEE!" Patton calls, his only response was a loud cackle. 

\-------------

   Roman furrows his brows as he stares at the mountain of cabbages that were present on his stage, he wasn't sure who did this, but whoever did was very precise on how they stacked the cabbages. Roman rolls his eyes and stomps up on the stage, he jerks a cabbage away from the middle of the pile and throws it over his shoulder. The prince slowly looks up when the mountain of cabbage begins to sway. Roman squeaks and holds his arms up to cover his head as the cabbages fall onto the stage thumping loudly echoing throughout the theater. Roman slowly puts his hands down and stares at the cabbages with wide eyes, "What- WHAT THE HELL!?" He screams. The prince jumps when the stage doors slam open, Roman looks up and sees Deceit in his normal clothes. His face shines with betrayal as he walks to the center of the stage. 

   "MY CABBAGES!" Deceit cries as he falls to his knees scooping some of the vegetables into his arms. The smaller side wails loudly as he holds the cabbages close to his chest. 

   "YOU MONSTER!" Deceit screams. 

   "ME!? WHY ARE YOUR STUPID CABBAGES EVEN ON MY STAGE!?" Roman yells, Deceit sobs over his cabbages. Roman flails his arms and lets out a string of offended princely noises. 

   Deceit hops up and waves his hand making the cabbages disappear, "Jeez, Ro-Ro no need to get upset over cabbages. There really  _is_ a need, they're just vegetables." Deceit purrs as he gives Roman a wide grin. 

   "YOU WERE JUST CRYING OVER THEM!" Roman accuses, Deceit places his gloved hand over his heart and gasps. 

    "How dare you! I  _love_ cabbages, so why  _wouldn't_ I cry over them?" Deceit asks as he leaves Roman alone, the princely side flails. 

\--------------

   Logan stares at the cabbages on his desk unamused, "Deceit, I know you're outside my room right now waiting for the cabbages to fall. It won't work on me." Says Logan as he sits on his bed instead of at his desk. A muffled sigh of irritation sounds from outside of his room as Deceit stomps inside, the smaller side grabs a cabbage and throws it at Logan forcing the logical side to duck. 

  "Just  _remember_ it," Deceit huffs as he leaves, the cabbages still on Logan's desk. The logical side's face scrunches up in confusion as he looks at the cabbage on his bed and then at the ones on his desk. 

  "Wh- WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THEM WITH YOU!?" Logan yells Deceit's cackling is all he got as a response. 

\-------------

   Deceit watches as Remy marks off, 'Cabbage Man' on their list of characters to confuse the others with. "Alright, so we've used Secret Box Patrick and now Cabbage Man, who's next babes?" Deceit grins and bounces on his bed. 

  "Fred the fish, screaming my leg is going to be hilarious." Deceit replies, Remy snorts and circles my leg on the whiteboard. Remy throws the red marker and flops down on the bed next to Deceit. 

   "You're such a child, you know that?" Remy asks, Deceit laughs and lays next to Remy. 

   "You better watch who you call a child Remy, because if I'm a child, then you know what that makes you? A pedophile and I'll be damned if I'm going to lay here and be lectured by a pervert." Deceit replies glaring playfully at his friend, Remy laughs loudly and leans his head back. 

    "One, you are a child and two, how am I a pedophile if we never slept together?" Deceit laughs and slaps Remy's side. 

     "True, now that I'm thinking about it, you're a child too." Remy snorts and pulls Deceit close to his side nuzzling his face in the lying sides fluffy hair. 

      "Whatever you say, babes." 


	38. Plus Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is a sore ass loser

   Deceit holds his one Uno card close to his face, he grins wide as he bounces in his chair, waiting for Remy to make his next move. Roman had decided that a game night would be a good way for all of them to bond. Currently, Patton had over fifteen cards, Logan had four, Roman had at least twenty (trying desperately to find the switch hands card in the deck but failing), Virgil had eight cards, and Remy had two. Deceit smirks, "Just throw down my victory already, Remy." Deceit says they decided that it would be best for them to play in his room so they could know if he was lying or not. Remy lowers his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, his brown eyes locking onto Deceits bi-colored eyes. 

  "You know I love you, right, Dee?" Remy asks. Deceit frowns and cocks his eyebrow, of course, he knew that Remy loved him, why wouldn't he? Remy lays down his card, it was a plus four. 

   "Uno the color is green," Remy says. Deceit stares down at the card pile in silence, the four light sides were staring at him with wide eyes. Remy gulps and fixes his glasses back over his eyes. 

    "Take it back," Deceit demands. 

     "I can't, Dee. You've won four times already and it's time to knock you down a peg," Remy replies. Deceit inhales through his nose and throws his one card down on the table, he stands up and glares at Remy. 

      "Don't  _ever_ talk to me again," he hisses as he leaves his room slamming the door shut. Remy sighs hard and drops his head onto the table, Patton reaches over and gently pats the functions head. 

      "It's okay, kiddo! Dee, didn't mean it!" Patton assures. 

       "Nah, pops, he meant it. I'm a straight and I use that term figuratively, monster. Did you see the betrayal in his eyes!?" Remy asks, Virgil lays his cards down and rubs his face sighing. 

       "It's just a game, he didn't mean it," Virgil says he could feel a headache coming on considering they have been playing Uno for three hours. Roman clears his throat and waves his hand clearing the Uno cards off of the table. 

      "Well, this was fun! How about we all get some sleep and see if the little serpiente comes around, I mean come on! It's not like he can stay mad forever right?" Roman laughs. 

       "You guys have never seen, Deception Sanders mad before, so I would prepare for World War Three," Remy mutters, the four light sides share a look before they all sink out to their respective rooms. Remy groans and sits up from the table, ' _Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'_

\-------------

     Patton walks downstairs the next morning hearing a distraught Remy, the fatherly side rushes in and sees Remy sitting beside Deceit on the couch. "Say something!" Remy pleads, Deceit looks away from him. 

     "Evening, dad. Can we have waffles for breakfast?" Deceit asks, Remy flails. 

     "You know I hate waffles, gurl!" Remy yells, Deceit ignores him and focuses on Patton making sure to flash the older side his puppy dog eyes. The fatherly side breaks and scoops Deceit into a tight hug. 

      "Of course, we can kiddo!" Patton gushes as he pulls Deceit into the kitchen, the smaller side looks over Patton's shoulder and flips Remy off sending his friend a hateful glare. 

       " _No_ thank you, dad. At least I know you won't betray me," Remy screams in frustration. 

        "IT WAS A GAME!" Remy yells. 

    During breakfast, the animosity between the two friends made the four light sides uncomfortable. Virgil was sliding down in his chair pushing his food around on his plate, Patton kept a smile but you could tell he was uncomfortable, Roman was trying his best to start a conversation but no one was really paying attention, and Logan, well the logical side was the unlucky side who was stuck right between Deceit and Remy. "Logan, would you be a good  _best friend,_ and hand me the bowl of blackberries?" Deceit asks, Logan blinks and grabs the bowl of fruit handing it over to the smaller side. 

   "Logan, would you be an ever greater  _best friend_ and hand me the coffee pot?" Remy asks, when Logan reaches across the table to grab the pot, a yellow-gloved hand wraps loosely around his wrist. Deceit leans forward to glare at Remy. 

    "Excuse me, but I believe that he is  _my_ best friend. Not yours you backstabbing assailant of my emotions," Deceit hisses. Remy growls and leans forward to look at his friend, he takes off his sunglasses which shocked the others. 

    "What happened to not talking to me,  _Deceit."_ Remy snaps, the smaller side lets go of Logan's wrist and stands up from his chair. 

     "I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO TAKE MY BEST FRIEND!" Deceit yells, Remy stands up. 

      "HE CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE BEST FRIEND, DECEIT!" 

       "Actually, um I consider both of you my best friends along with the ot-."

        "SHUT UP LOGAN," Deceit and Remy yell. The two friends turn back to glare at each other, Deceit hisses and grab the bowl of blackberries. Remy narrows his eyes at the smaller side. 

        "Don't you dare, you little shit," Remy growls, Deceit smirks and pops a blackberry in his mouth. Remy watches as the smaller side chews slowly and thoughtfully, Deceit glares and throws the bowl forcing Remy to duck. Deceit hisses and throws another bowl of fruit at Remy, laughing when peaches get all over the functions clothes. Remy growls and grabs the bottle of syrup squirting it all over Deceit causing the smaller side to stop laughing. 

        " _Bring it on,"_ Deceit hisses. 

\-------------

     Deceit and Remy lay on the kitchen floor panting, both of them covered in syrup, powdered sugar, and various fruits. "I'm sorry, for throwing down the plus four, Dee. I just wanted to win for once." Remy breathes, Deceit looks over at him panting. 

     "I  _don't_ forgive you, I just  _was_ expecting it. I'm  _not_ sorry too," Deceit replies. Remy grins and sits up holding his arms out, Deceit sits up too and throws himself into Remy's arms. The four light sides pop their heads over the flipped table, they all say awe as they watch the two friends hug it out. 

     "That's so sweet, kiddos! But you two are going to be cleaning this kitchen, from the top to the bottom." Patton says, earning himself a groan from the two friends. 


	39. BOARDWALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Remy learn to never ever play games with Deceit.

  Deceit sighs and flops around on the couch, the smaller side was bored out of his mind. Virgil glances over to his brother from scrolling through his phone, "You okay there, Dee?" He asks as he changes his position in his armchair. Deceit lets out a high pitched whine as his answer, Virgil grimaces at the sound his brother makes and just sighs. 

  "I'll take that as a no, what's wrong?" Virgil asks putting his phone in his hoodie pocket. 

  "I'm  _not_ bored," Deceit huffs as he sits on the couch upside down. Virgil raises his eyebrow at the younger side, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this information. Deceit furrows his brows for a moment, Virgil watches as his brother's face lights up with an idea. Deceit snaps his fingers conjuring up a Monopoly board game, he holds it up with a grin on his face. 

  "Let's  _not_ play Monopoly!" Deceit exclaims, Virgil opened his mouth to deny the smaller side but was interrupted by a certain Prince who had run into the living room at the mention of a game. 

  "Did someone say, Monopoly?" Roman asks, Deceit smiles wide and shows Roman the game. Virgil sighs hard and sinks down into his chair, ' _Ah shit here we go again.'_

  Everyone was once again gathered in Deceit's room, Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Remy sat around the table, two of them looking apprehensive to the whole situation whilst the other two were indifferent. "Are you sure you don't want to play too, dad?" Deceit asks as he rummages through the pieces searching for the car. Patton smiles from his end of the table and holds up the plastic tray that was considered the bank. 

  "I'm sure kiddo! I'm fine with being the banker." Patton replies as he hands out everyone the right amount of money. Roman grins and holds up the car piece laughing loudly. 

  "I'm the car!" The prince gushes, Deceit tenses and slowly looks at the fanciful side. His left eye twitches as he forces a smile on his face, Roman notices the look on Deceit's face and sinks down in his seat. 

  " _You'll be my first victim, Princey."_ Deceit hisses, Roman gulps, and watches as the smaller side grabs the cat piece placing it on go. Everyone places their pieces on the board as well, Roman's the car, Remy is the dog, Virgil is the thimble, and Logan decided to be the top hat. 

  "Are you sure you want to play this, Dee?" Virgil asks. 

  "Of course! I promise it won't be like when we played Uno!" Deceit replies.  

  "You just threatened, Roman. Are you sure you're going to be... Chill? In this situation?" Logan chimes in, Deceit looks at the logical side his smile never falling as he tilts his head slightly to add an innocent effect. 

  "That wasn't a threat, it was a  _promise."_

~1 Hour Later~

   "You can't put two hotels on Boardwalk!" Roman yells, Deceit glares at the princely side with his arms crossed. The game was going smoothly, as soon as it started Deceit began to buy property, every single time he landed on one he'd buy it. Now, the smaller side held the biggest properties anyone could ever own while playing Monopoly, and that was Park Place and Boardwalk, how he got them so quickly the others could never tell you. 

   "Watch me! Patton, give me my other hotel!" Deceit demanded, Patton chews his lip and hands over the little red house. Deceit places the hotel next to the one he already bought and sticks his tongue out at Roman. 

    "Deceit, that's against the rules! Boardwalk cannot be worth four grand with two hotels! Take one off," Virgil snaps, the anxious side stayed in and out of jail to avoid paying Deceit considering the smaller side held three out of eight monopolies. 

    "No! It's  _my_ property!" Deceit hisses, Remy sighs and leans his head back. 

   "Oh my god, who cares! Just let him keep them so we can get this over with!" Remy yells, Virgil and Roman huff in annoyance and mutter a reluctant fine. 

~3 Hours Later~

    "NO! I DIDN'T GO BANKRUPT!" Deceit cries, no one had landed on his four thousand dollar Boardwalk, but he kept landing on Logan's properties that had hotels on every single one. The logical side had three monopolies as well, all of which Deceit had landed on, every.single.time. Virgil hides his smile behind his hand and tries his hardest to not laugh at the smaller side. 

    "I hate to break it to you babes, but you did. Now come over here and cuddle with me until Virgil, Logan, and Roman finish the game." Remy says as he pats the spot next to him on Deceit's bed, the smaller side clenches his jaw. 

   "Deception Sanders, if you even think about throwing anything on this table, and I mean  _anything._ You will be grounded," Patton warned. Deceit screams and leaves his room slamming the door behind him. Logan leans over the table and grabs all of Deceit's properties and what money he had left over adding it to his loot, Roman and Virgil look at the logical side with wide eyes. 

   "What? It's not like he's going to be returning any time soon." Logan says as he rolls the dice, at this point the others didn't care they just wanted the game to be over. 

~1 Hour Later~

   "Well, that was a marvelous game. I ended up with every single property in the game and everyone's money, I enjoyed this time with you guys." Says Logan as he straightens his winnings up in a neat and orderly pile. 

    "I feel like we got cheated," Virgil mutters as he slumps in his chair. 

     "Yeah! It was like you had more money than us!" Roman accuses, Logan looks at his fellow light sides with a blank expression. Patton couldn't help the giggles that escaped him, causing Virgil, Remy, and Roman to look at him. 

     "Did you give him money, Patton!?" Remy asks. 

     "He asked for it! I-Isn't that what the banker does!?" The four light sides and function jumps when the door slams open, Deceit stands in the doorway glaring. Logan's eyes widen as he hides behind Patton. 

     "YOU CHEATED!?" Deceit screams. 

    "O-ONLY BECAUSE YOU CHEATED FIRST!" Logan defends, Deceit hisses at Logan causing the logical side to hide behind Patton more. The smaller side looks between Logan and Roman. 

     "Oh, you both will get yours." He says. 

     "WHAT DID I DO!?" Roman yells. 

     "YOU STOLE MY CAR ALONG WITH MY VICTORY! AS OF NOW YOU TWO ARE MY ENEMIES!" Logan and Roman look at each other in fear, Deceit smiles brightly at the others and claps his gloved hands together. 

      "Well, this was fun! Now, if everyone could please leave I have plans to make." Everyone does a double take at the smaller sides sudden change of emotions, sometimes Deceit truly did scare them with how he can just switch like that on will. 

\--------------

    "Remy, you gotta tell us what he plans on doing!" Roman exclaims as they all huddle into the living room, the function holds his hands up and conjures himself a macchiato. 

     "Nope, no ma'am, you two have scorned him. I can only tell you that you both better be on your guards." Remy explains as he takes a long sip from his drink, Logan and Roman stare at each other with wide eyes. 

     Whatever Deceit was planning, it couldn't be too bad... Right?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it the other way around? huehuehue


	40. I'm Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to the carnival with Joan, Deceit isn't happy.

  "What do you want to go on first, Thomas?" Joan asks as they watch Thomas stare in awe at all the rides that were present at the carnival this year. Thomas grins and bounces in place as he points at the Ferris wheel. 

   "That, I love the Ferris wheel not to mention I can get some great photos from the top," Thomas replies a giddy smile on his face, Joan chuckles and shakes their head as they make their way towards the ride. Thomas squeals and follows his friend, Thomas begin to notice the dread that was slowly filling his chest. The closer he got to the ride the more fearful he became. Thomas stops a few feet away from the ride and bows his head, he takes a deep breath and shakes the feeling away. 

    "You okay, Thomas?" Joan asks, Thomas forces a smile and nods his head. 

  Deceit couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he tried he failed at regaining his breath. The smaller side stares fearfully at the TV screen that showed them what Thomas saw, the ride looked  _huge._ Deceit swallows thickly and wraps his cape around his shoulders tighter, the other's were too busy being excited over the ride, talking about all of the pictures Thomas could take from the top. ' _We're going to fall, as soon as we get to the top SPLAT!'_ Deceit thought as he buries his face into his knees. The smaller side bites his lip and holds in a whimper, he didn't want to ruin the other's fun. " _Oh, I hope you don't mind Joan, but I asked the ride conductor if he could stop the wheel as soon as we got to the main top. I want to get a picture of the whole carnival!"_ Deceit's head snaps up when he hears Thomas speak, ' _O-Oh no, please no.'_

  "Ooh! The pictures are going to look great kiddos! The sun is even beginning to set, so they'll awesun!" Patton laughs, Virgil snorts and shakes his head while Roman laughs loudly and Logan groans. Deceit couldn't bother to do anything, too afraid to do or say anything really. 

   "I just hope he doesn't drop his phone or his coat, what if he falls, guys? Logan is there a possibility he might fall?" Virgil asks, his tone growing with anxiety. Logan adjusts his tie and sits up straight. 

    "There's a possibility that he could fall, Virgil, but I highly doubt he will. Joan wouldn't let Thomas fall," Logan replies. Deceit lets out a small distressed squeak when Logan says that there is a chance of Thomas falling. Virgil relaxes slightly and slips his headphones on muttering cool and thanks. 

     "If only we had a dashing fellow with us! Then this would be a romantic gesture!" Roman gushes as he daydreams, Deceit rolls his eyes and watches the screen. He feels tense when the ride starts. ' _I-I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine.'_ He repeats over and over in his head, but when the ride stops his cool demeanor breaks. Deceit's left gasping for air as he silently panics, the other's haven't noticed yet, too engrossed into the scenery. ' _I'mFineImfineImfineImfine,'_ his thoughts were becoming jumbled. His jaw clenches when Thomas suddenly looks down, everyone oohed at the carnival below, but that's not what Deceit saw. No, the smaller side saw the never-ending that was the subconscious. A distressed whine leaves him as he pulls his bowler hat over his face, ' _ImfineImfineImfineImfine.'_ Deceit inhales sharply when he feels the impression of a hand pushing at his back, his eyes snap open as he let's out a startled scream. 

     " _N-NO! D-DON'T L-LET ME FALL!"_ He screams as he curls in on himself, the others are staring at him with wide eyes. " _Thomas? THOMAS! Hey, it's okay, breath!"_ They turn their attention back to the screen, just by seeing how close the floor of their pod was now, told them that Thomas had dropped to a fetal position. Another whimper leaves Deceit as he curls up into a tight ball, his gloved hands gripping his hair tight. 

     "Oh, kiddo, no! It's okay!" Patton assures as he gently lays his hand on Deceit's back, the smaller side screams and inches away from the fatherly side. Patton jerks back and looks at the others for help. ' _ImfineImfineImfineImfine,'_ Deceit thought as he struggles to catch his breath. The snake-like side tenses when some grabs one of his hands, Deceit peeks out from behind his hat and sees Virgil, his headphone hanging around his neck. 

      "Can you hear me, Dee Dee?" Virgil asks, Deceit nods and glances over Virgil's shoulder, but the TV screen was being blocked by Roman. ' _ImfineImfineIMFINE,'_ Deceit closes his eyes tight and whimpers. 

      "I-I'm f-f-fine," he stutters. Virgil frowns and gently pulls off one of Deceit's gloves being sure to shield the smaller sides hand away from the others. Virgil locks their hands together squeezing Deceits. 

      "You're not, but that's okay. We're not going to fall, Dee,  _you're_ not going to fall. I won't let you," Virgil whispers. Deceit opens his eyes allowing tears to slip down his cheeks, Virgil gives him a small smile and rubs his thumb across the back of Deceit's hand. " _Are you sure you're okay Thomas?" "Y-Yeah, I'm alright... I don't know what came over me."_ Everyone relaxes, Thomas was alright. Deceit sniffles and bows his head squeezing Virgil's hand tight. 

       " _D-Don't let me f-fall, Anxie."_ Deceit pleads, Virgil felt his heartbreak. The anxious surges forward and wraps the smaller side into a tight hug, being sure to keep Deceit's ungloved hand tucked against his chest. 

       "I won't..." He whispers, Deceit buries his face in Virgil's hoodie holding onto the older side like a lifeline. Once he's sure that Deceit his calm enough, Virgil lets him go and helps the smaller side put his right glove back on. Deceit looks up at the others and blushes in embarrassment. 

      "I-I'm  _not_ sorry," he says his voice a bit scratchy. Patton smiles and ruffles Deceit's hair earning himself a flustered hiss. 

       "No need to apologize, kiddo! You can't help it, it's alright." Deceit smiles softly at the fatherly side and looks down. 

        "If you were to ever fall, Liar the Lion, we would catch you," Roman chimes in. 

        "Roman is correct, we would catch you in a metaphorical heartbeat, Deceit," Logan assures, Deceit sniffles and rubs his human eye smiling at the sides around him. They return his smile and wraps the smaller side into a group hug. 

        ' _I'm fine.'_  


	41. Cowards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU FUCKING COWARDS!"~ Deception Classy Sanders

   A week has passed since the whole Monopoly incident and Deceit still hasn't made his move against Logan and Roman. The two older sides always stood taught during their meetings with Thomas, they even stood to attention whenever they were alone in their rooms. Like now, Roman and Logan sat back to back on the couch, keeping their eyes peeled for the smaller side. "I can't take this anymore! When is he going to strike!?" Logan exclaims as he throws his hands up, Roman quickly turns around and slaps his hand over the logical sides mouth. 

   "Be quiet! If he hears you then you'll lead him straight to us! Maybe he forgot." Roman hisses, Logan glares and pulls the creative sides hand away. 

    "You heard, Remy, Deceit doesn't forget. Also, do not ever put your hand over my mouth again, or you'll be..." Logan shuffles through his index cards and quickly holds on up, "Yeeted." He finishes, Roman glares back at the logical side and snatches his card ripping it up. 

     "Looks like you were the one to be yeeted," Roman mocks as he drops the pieces of the index card. Logan's jaw drops as he stares at Roman with wide eyes, without even a second thought he tackles Roman to the floor shaking him by his shirt. During their little spat, the two sides fail to notice Deceit standing in the doorway of the living room. The smaller side smirks.

      "Well, this  _isn't_ a pleasent surprise." Deceit purrs forcing the older sides to stop fighting, Logan looks up his glasses askew on his face, still clinging onto Roman's shirt. The fanciful side stares at Deceit with wide eyes, his normally flawless hair going every which way due to Logan shaking him. Deceit cracks his knuckles and runs jumping over the couch, he lands on the floor when Roman and Logan sink out of the living room. 

       "YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" Deceit screams as he scrambles up from the floor, he rushes up the stairs and kicks open Roman's door. The two older sides scream as they cling onto each other. Deceit hisses and lunges at the older sides, Logan manages to scramble free running out of the room. 

      "FAREWELL, ROMAN, I'LL REMEMBER YOU FONDLY!" Logan yells as he escapes, Roman holds his hand out begging for Logan to save him but his pleas went unheard. Deceit grins baring his fangs at the fanciful side. 

      "Welcome to hell, my fair  _prince~."_ Deceit hisses as he conjures some markers, green hair dye, and a carton of eggs. 

       "W-What are you doing with that!? N-NO NOT THE FACE!" Roman cries as Deceit cackles madly. 

\------------

    Virgil laughs hard when Roman comes downstairs, the princely side's face was covered in glitter markers, Deceit's name written in hot pink letters across his forehead. Green hair stood spiked up on his head and raw egg covered his shirt and red sash. Patton hides his smile behind his hand, "You uh... Alright there kiddo?" Patton asks as he tries to stop himself from laughing. 

    "Does it LOOK LIKE IM ALRIGHT!? THAT- THAT LITTLE GREMLIN RUINED ME!" Roman cries, the princely side scrambles away from the stairs when he hears Deceit thumping down them, humming happily. 

    "Oh contrary, Roman, I think you look  _horrendous."_ Deceit says as he flashes the fanciful side a bright smile, Roman glares at quickly hides behind Patton. Virgil wheezes from his place on the floor. 

     "W-Where's Logan, I want to see what you did to him, Dee!" Virgil asks as he chuckles softly, Roman's blood runs cold when a dark look falls over Deceit's face. 

      "He  _didn't_ run away, but that's okay! He'll get his," Deceit replies as he cackles evilly while walking back upstairs. The others sit silently for a moment before Roman finally speaks up. 

      "Virgil, Deceit really scares me." 

      "It gets worse, just wait until you  _really_ get to know him." 

\------------

  Logan pokes his head out of his room and squints as he scans the hallway, there was no sign of Deceit. Logan sighs in relief and steps out of his room, "Hey there, Logan!" The logical side jumps and spins around, Patton smiles wide. Logan relaxes and places his hand over his heart. 

  "Oh, it's just you, Patton. Is there anything you need?" Logan asks, Patton smiles more and grabs Logan's biceps slamming the logical side back against his door. 

   "There is, it  _isn't_ rude to run away from family,  _kiddo."_ Logan's heart sinks when Patton shifts into Deceit, the smaller side smirks up at him. Deceit quickly opens Logan's door and shoves the older side in closing the door back behind him. Logan stumbles to the floor and backs away from the snake-like side. 

   "N-Now, Deceit we can handle this like mature adults!" Logan exclaims, Deceit grins and conjures a Pikachu onesie along with some markers, a shock collar, and yellow hair dye. 

    "Mature? Barely know her~." Logan screams. 

  Deceit hums happily and pulls a grumpy Pikachu Logan behind him, pulling the older side with him down the stairs. Deceit walks into the living room, "PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" Deceit yells. 

  "N-NO NO NO WAIT! DECE-!." Logan's pleas go unheard as a jolt of electricity courses through his body as Deceit starts up the shock collar. Virgil laughs, Patton is trying his hardest not to laugh, and Roman is looking at the logical side with a victorious smile. 

  "Ooh! It wasn't very effective!" Deceit chuckles as he stops the collar. The smaller side leans over Logan and flashes the older side a wide smile. 

   "Will you cheat again?" 

    "N-NO, IT WOULD BE ILLOGICAL TO AFTER THIS!" Deceit hums and looks up at Roman, he smirks at the fanciful side and snaps his fingers. Roman gasps when a bucket of blue paint is magically poured over him. 

    "Will you steal my car again?" Deceit asks. 

     "NO, YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE CHILD!" Roman screeches as he wipes the paint off of his face. Deceit smiles and pats Logan's head, taking the collar off as he does this, the smaller side tips his hat to the others and walks back upstairs. 

      "Good,  _don't_ have a great night everyone!" 

  It's silent in the living room after the smaller side leaves, the silence is broken by a loud slurping noise. The light sides look over and see Remy lounging in the armchair, "I told ya so, babes." 

  "Shut up, Remy." 


	42. A/N: Heeeyyyy

  So uh, does anyone have any requests? Like a prompt that you'd like to see in story form? If so I'd be willing to write it for Short Snek, because honestly I am running dry on ideas pFFT- 


	43. ITS A SNAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FREAKING LOVE SNAKES

  Deceit was bored, the others weren't in the mind palace at the moment, they were helping Thomas with a new video idea. Remy was busy helping Maddex calm down Ziggy, the red-eyed side flew into a rage due to someone throwing a slur at Thomas on Twitter. Deceit sighs and flops back on his bed, what could he do? Deceit glances over to Sir Slithers and stares at the yellow plush for a good few minutes before an idea pops in his head. "I'm gonna be a real snake," he says to himself as he hops up. The smaller side never tries to shift into anything else before, he mostly stuck with pretending to be the others, but it wouldn't hurt to try because they once turned into puppets, so why couldn't he turn into an actual snake? Deceit snatches Sir Slithers up and looks at the toy's bi-colored glass eyes. 

   "Sir Slithers, it would not be a good idea for me to turn into a Cobra! I don't care how annoying Roman is I will not inject him with harmful venom, now give a better suggestion." Deceit scolds the toy snake, the smaller side hums and nods. 

    "Yes, a Ball Python would be a good choice. They're small but too cute to actually harm." Deceit agrees as he gently strokes his stuffed snakes head, he had decided, he would transform into a Ball Python. He sets Sir Slither's down and closes his eyes, Deceit breathes deeply through his nose and slowly allows it to come out of his mouth. The smaller side pictured himself turning into a black and yellow spotted Ball Python, not too big but also not too little. Deceit continues to breathe, keeping the image of his snake form in his head, the smaller side could feel himself changing, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. ' _This is going to be so much fun,'_ that was his final thought before everything slipped into peaceful darkness. 

    In the real world, Thomas couldn't help but flinch at the sudden pain the pulsed behind his eyes. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Kiddo? You doing alright?" Patton asks. Thomas forces a smile and opens his eyes a little so that he could see Patton's concerned face. 

    "I-I'm not your kid, but yeah, Pat I'm alright just a small headache," Thomas replies, Patton frowns in concern. 

     "If you're sure, Thomas... I should go check on Deceit, he's been in his room since this morning." The fatherly side explains before sinking out, Patton quickly dashes up the stairs of the mind palace and knocks on Deceit's door. When he didn't get an answer Patton felt his heart speed up, what if Apathy came back? What if Deceit got hurt? Both of those options scared Patton to his very core. 

      "Deceit, if you're in there get away from the door, kiddo!" Patton yells as he rams the door with his shoulder, the fatherly side squeaks in alarm when the door gives way barely catching himself before he fell in the floor. Deceit's room was empty, the bed was neatly made but Sir Slithers wasn't in his usual spot on the deceitful sides pillow. Patton tilts his head in confusion, slowly he makes his way into the younger sides room, not noticing the little black and yellow tail poking out from under the bed. Patton screams when a painful hiss erupts from under the bed, Patton jumps back and stares down at the floor with wide eyes. 

     A tiny black snake with yellow spots pokes its head out from under the bed, the snake hissed at Patton, now, you would think that the fatherly side would have been scared, but he wasn't. How could he be when the snake hissing at him had a tiny bowler hat on his head. "Dee must have gotten himself a pet! Oh look at you, you look like his little twin!" Patton gushes as he drops down to one knee. Patton holds his hand out giving the small snake a bright smile, he couldn't help but squeal when the little reptile began to blep at him. Patton's smile grew when the snake slithered into his hand, he stared in awe when the snake curled up neatly in the middle of his palm. Patton coos softly and pets the snakes head with his index finger. 

    "You're just as tiny as Dee, aren't you?" Patton asks, he chuckles when the snake gives an unamused hiss. 

     "Hey, Pat? Everything alright?" Patton jumps up and shoves his hand in Virgil's face, the anxious side jumps back and stares at the fatherly side with wide eyes. Patton laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head with his free hand. 

     "Sorry, kiddo! I didn't mean to startle you, look at what I found! Doesn't he look  _hissable?"_ Patton laughs as he holds his hand out that is holding the snake, Virgil relaxes slightly and looks at the snake. 

      "I didn't know Dee had a pet, dang it's small huh?" Virgil says as he gently pets the snake's head with his finger, Virgil smiles when the snake leans into the petting. 

       "The snakes he, Virgil. Don't ask how I know I just do and look at how tiny he is! He's like a mini Deceit! Ooh, I got it! Let's call him Mini Dee!" Patton exclaims as he runs his fingers over the snake's body. Virgil smiles and shakes his head, the anxious side frowns slightly when he notices the different colored eyes of the snake in front of him. ' _That's odd.'_

       Alright, so, Deceit didn't think this through. Yes, he was successful in turning himself into a snake, but he wasn't very successful when it came to turning back. He tried everything, nothing worked. So, now here he was being passed around between the light sides. He had to admit the attention was nice, but he hated Roman's loud voice. Maybe he should have taken Sir Slithers' idea and turned into a Cobra, then he could shut Roman up. "I still don't know where Deceit is though, surely he would have come for Mini Dee by now," Patton says as he unconsciously strokes Deceit's scales. 

      "Eh, don't worry Padre! He is probably visiting with the dark sides, you know how he loses time over there with them." Roman chimes in as he summons a jar of peanut butter, now that caught Deceit's attention. He kept his eyes on the jar of sweet goodness, blepping his tongue like crazy. 

       "What is it, tiny friend? Would you like some peanut butter?" Roman asks, Deceit hisses. He was pretty sure snakes couldn't have peanut butter, but what does he care? He wasn't an actual full-blooded snake. Roman chuckles and holds a cracker with peanut butter out to Deceit, watching in awe when the tiny snake snapped forward eating the cracker and peanut butter whole. 

      ' _Holy cheese and crackers that is some good shit,'_ Deceit thought as he ignored Patton scolding Roman for giving him the peanut butter. Being in this form gave him an idea. Later that evening everyone was busy, leaving the little snake to slither around the mind palace freely. Deceit snuck into Roman's room slithering into the imagination, ' _If you won't let me summon the peanut butter then I'll just steal it, Remy.'_ Deceit let out a hissy chuckle to himself as he slithers into a nearby store located in the imagination. 

      The next morning Deceit stumbles down the stairs yawning loudly, "Morning kiddo! Say, where were you yesterday? We met your scaly friend, and I just have to say he's very  _scaletastic!"_ Patton smiles, Deceit chuckles and rubs his gloved hands over his eyes. 

      "I  _wasn't_ with the dark sides and Remy, they  _didn't_ need my help with calming Ziggy down." Deceit explains as he flops down in his usual seat at the kitchen table, Patton smiles and nods pushing his smallest kiddo's yellow mug towards him. 

       "Okay, be sure to keep your snake someplace warm though. Logan said that leaving him out like that could really hurt him," Patton replies as he moves back over to the stove to finish breakfast. Deceit smirks behind his mug and hums in agreement. 

   Later that day Deceit returned to his room, he moves over to his closet and throws the door open. He expected his safe filled with all of the peanut butter he stole to be there, but it wasn't. In its place was a note with familiar scratchy handwriting, ' _Nice try snake boy, maybe next time change your eye color-Virgil.'_ Deceit stares down at the note in shocked silence. 

   "DAMN YOU VIRGIL!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide anything from Virgil Anxiety Sanders damn it


	44. A/N: So....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About that new video.

Has anyone watched it? I got an idea for it, but I don't want to write it then spoil the video for others!

I'M SORRY GUYS I HAVE TO WRITE IT BEFORE IT LOSE IT SO

 

_**WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSES SPOILERS FOR THE NEW VIDEO IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED I ADVISE YOU TO AVOID THE NEW CHAPTER!** _ _****_ ****


	45. Trashy Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is such a fucking shit and I love him, he's Dee's trashy older brother that he did not ask for.

   The dark side of the Imagination could be a weird place, but it was one of the many places that young Deceit found comfort in. Sure he had his brothers to care for him and make him feel safe, but even then he didn't trust them fully. Something told him that he couldn't trust them, he wasn't really sure what it was, but these thoughts kept plaguing his young mind. The thoughts that would come to him scared the seven-year-old to his very core since the incident in the subconscious horrible thoughts of his brother's tossing him over the edge of the endless void plagued him. Deceit only ever truly escaped him when he went into the Imagination, the door that leads to the Imagination on the dark side was black with a green handle, the door was tilted slightly and swirls of green ribbon hung loosely from the door. Deceit thought it was pretty, whilst his brother's all believed it to be creepy. Deceit sighs happily as he flops down on the dead grass, he had to admit this portion of the Imagination had it's own perks when it came to beauty, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be on the lighter side of it. "I can tell ya now, little one, it's not as fabulous as it seems," a voice spoke from above him. Deceit's eyes snap open, standing over him was another side. A mustache was drawn on his face, he wore eyeshadow almost similar to Anxiety's, but it was more neatly applied. The new sides outfit resembled Creativity's only the colors were black and green. 

   Deceit squeaks in alarm and quickly backs away from the new side, "W-Who are you?" He asks. The new side grins proudly and stands straight placing his right hand on his hip while flourishing his left hand dramatically. 

   "I am the Duke! Or as my brother calls me, the icky picky side of his kingdom, but I like to go by Remus." The new side, now dubbed Remus boasted as he gives Deceit a wide smile. The smaller side blinks hard and tilts his head, slowly he put two and two together. Deceit's expression slowly morphs from shock to fear, Remus blinks and tilts his head in confusion. 

   "I-If you're Creativity'sss brother t-then you're going to make fun of me aren't you?" Deceit asks as he stands up, Remus opens his mouth to argue but feels his through constricting when he sees the tears shining in the deceitful sides bi-colored eyes. Deceit lets out a small whimper as he turns to run, only for him to trip over his own cape crashing back down to the dead ground below him. Remus shakes his head and rushes forward, he helps the smaller side up. 

    "You alright there short stack? If it helps any I won't make fun of you, he may be my brother but that doesn't mean I'm like him, ya know." Remus assures as he helps Deceit dust his clothes off, he couldn't help but notice the gloves on the smaller sides hands. Deceit quickly hides his hands under his cloak and ducks his head so his chin rests on his chest, doing this caused his hat to fall over his eyes. 

     "A-All you light ssidess are the ssame," Deceit mumbles as he tightens his cloak around him. Remus had to laugh at that, this kid actually thought he was one of  _them?_

      "Listen here, shorty. My half-wit brother might be a light side but I can assure you I am not. My name is Remus I hold onto all of Thomas's dark creative thoughts and intrusive thoughts. Haven't you ever wondered why Thomas would suddenly wonder how it would feel to just throw himself out of the car whilst his mother is driving?" Remus asks as he bends down slightly, he honestly amazed him how small Deceit was, they were the same age but yet the side before him was so tiny. Remus gently removes the smaller sides hat and gives him a gentle smile. 

       "Are... A-Are you the one thatss making me not trusst the otherss?" Deceit asks, Remus smiles more and laughs nervously. 

       "I... Maybbeee have a part in it little one. Since Thomas has been focusing more on the lights I haven't been able to affect him and well... You were the closest one besides Anxiety that had horrible thoughts. I didn't mean to hurt you or the others, I can't control my abilities, I apologize for making you upset." Remus replies, Deceit smiles softly. 

        "Itss okay Remuss," hearing the smaller side hiss out his name caused Remus to just tackle the boy in front of him earning himself a startled hiss that sounded more like a squeak. 

         "That was so cute! Way cuter then a bear cub mauling a deer carcass!" Remus cooed as he pinched Deceit's human side, the snake-like side blushes in embarrassment and bats the dark creative sides hand away. 

         "Wouldn't it be better if it was a bigger bear mauling a human's carcass?" Deceit asks, Remus grins wide and holds Deceit by his tiny shoulders. 

          "I like the way you think, kid, but why not go  _bigger._ Why not a human mauling another human? Ya know Jeffery Dahmer?" Deceit couldn't help but giggle at this, Remus was funny, a little scary, but funny none the less. 

~6 Years Later~

    "Okay, so, you're not lying when you say that you think that Jeffery Dahmer was indeed bat shit crazy?" Remus asks a very flustered looking Deceit, the smaller side had stormed into his part of the Imagination feeling very irate at his brother's for yelling at him over something he couldn't control. 

    " _No,"_ Deceit says staring hopefully at his trashy older brother. Remus furrows his brows and tilts his head, the twisted version of creativity waves his hand summoning a tube of deodorant taking a large bite from it without hesitation. Deceit cringes as he watches the prince of trash chew thoughtfully. 

    "So, you don't think he was crazy?" Remus asks as he swallows the deodorant he was eating. Deceit screams in frustration and flops down on the dead grass he was currently sitting on. 

     "This  _isn't_ ridiculous! That's what I  _meant_ , Remus! He  _isn't_ crazy for doing what he did!" Deceit yells as while throwing his arms up into the air, Remus takes another bite from his deodorant. 

      "Alright, ya lost me. So Jeffery Dahmer wasn't crazy for doing what he did? I mean in my opinion I don't think he was, Jeffery was just expressing himself in a creative way, I mean come on a sex slave zombie? The man was a genius!" Remus praises, Deceit sits up and narrows his bi-colored eyes at the trashy prince. 

       "NO YOU IDIOT HE WAS EVIL AND KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Deceit snaps angrily, Remus stares at him with wide eyes and drops his deodorant. At that moment Remus realized two things, one Deceit's weird talking turned off while angry, and two Deceit was freaking scary while angry. 

        "Holy shit Dee, you did it! You didn't lie!" Remus cheers as he throws his hands up, Deceit blinks and grins. 

         " _No,_ I  _did,_ huh?" Deceit clenches his jaw when his words flip again, Remus watched as the smaller side placed his gloved hands over his eyes. Remus hated seeing the smaller sides shoulders shaking. The Duke sighs and scoots over close to Deceit and wraps his arm around the smaller sides shaking shoulders. 

          "Hey, Dee? Whatever you do, don't think about a cat falling from a tree." Remus says, Deceit sniffles and looks up at the trashy side. 

           "I-Is the cat  _not_ dead or alive? Because if it's alive then that would be  _horrible."_ Deceit replies softly, Remus chuckles and shakes his head. 

  The next day when Deceit went to visit the Imagination he ran smack dead into the wall, the smaller side steps back and stares with wide eyes. ' _Where is it?'_ He thought as he gently prodded the wall with his gloved fingers. "Dee Dee? What are you doing?" Anger asks him, Deceit whirls around and points at the wall that once held the door to their side of the Imagination. 

   "Where  _isn't_ the door?" Deceit asks. 

    "Creativity sealed it up, said something about Thomas no longer needing that side of him anymore." Anger replies, Deceit inhales sharply and spins around to face the wall once more. ' _Remus...'_

~Present Day~

     Deceit was having a crappy day, those stupid light sides and his brother wasn't listening to him. They made him seem like the bad guy for lying, it was like being children all over again, but Virgil wasn't there to save him this time, he was with the true evil now. "My my little one, look at how much you've grown. You should really stop with these troublesome thoughts though, you're making me all giddy inside." A voice spoke from behind him, Deceit spins around and gasps. Standing behind him was the one side he thought he'd never see again, he couldn't help but laugh at the actual mustache that was present on the sides face. 

     "Remus," he breathes. Remus grins wide and holds his arms out, Deceit couldn't resist. The smaller side dashes forward and engulfs the older side in a tight embrace, the two hug for what seems like hours. 

      "If I didn't know any better it would seem that you've missed me, Deceit." Remus mocks with a sly grin on his face, Deceit huffs and pushes the trashy side away. 

      "I did miss you ya prick, it's been years since I've seen you and now you just poof in here like you own the place." Deceit argues playfully, Remus gasps and places his hand over his heart. 

       "You wound me! I just wanted to stop by and say hello to my favorite little brother after being freed from my imprisonment bestowed upon me by my older brother!" Remus says a dramatic gesture. 

         "Awe, I'm your favorite?" Deceit asks, only hearing that part of Remus's spill. The trashy creative side lets out his own form of offending Princely noises, Deceit laughs and flops down on his bed. Remus huffs and flops down next to the smaller side, he looks over to Deceit and frowns. 

         "Not that it isn't great to see you, Dee, but you know why I'm here. Your thoughts and the others are getting... Troublesome and I truly worry about you guys and Thomas." Remus says sincerely, Deceit sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

       "Let me guess, it was more my thoughts that brought you here than the others? I'm fine Remus, just leave it alone." Deceit replies, ' _LIAR LIAR LIAR~!'_ Remus couldn't help but jump at the sound of Deceit's room screaming at the smaller side. ' _I know I'm a liar shut up and leave me alone,'_ Remus jumps again when he hears Deceit's own voice. 

        "This happens a lot, doesn't it? When they don't listen to you... You just lie to yourself and deal with your room screaming at you, do the others know about this?" Remus asks, Deceit scoffs. 

      "As if they would listen to me about this, even Virgil won't listen. In fact, if you were able to get them to listen I'd tell you something that none of them know." Remus perks up at this, he couldn't resist a challenge. 

      "And pray tell, what knowledge would you give me if I get them to listen to reason?" Remus asks Deceit rolls his eyes. 

       "How about my name? No one else knows it but me, if you get them to listen to you then you'll get the one thing that none of them know, including your brother." Deceit replies, Remus's eyes light up. 

        "Challenge accepted little one." 

\--------------

    Deceit paces his room biting his thumbnail, he couldn't believe what Remus had done. He told him to get them to listen to him not knock out Roman and traumatize them! He didn't want the Duke to force Virgil into admitting that he was a dark side to Thomas, what if Virgil was forced to be an outcast again? What if Thomas judged him or ridiculed him for lying to them? "Well, that went smoother than expected. Did you see Roman's face when he came to? Man, that was more fun than I had in years! Well not as fun as the thoughts I made Thomas have, now  _that_ was the real riot!"  Remus laughs as he appears in Deceit's room, the smaller side turns around and glares at the trashy Duke. 

    "I told you to make them  _listen_ not traumatize them, Remus!" Deceit snaps, Remus blinks and tilts his head. 

     "They did listen, they learned that Thomas isn't all rainbows and happiness, isn't that what you wanted Dee?" Remus asks Deceit hisses and takes a menacing step forward. 

      "Not how you did it! There were other thoughts you could have showed him, but no you went with the worst one! Since you went too far Virgil was forced to admit he used to be a dark side! Thomas couldn't even speak to him after that!" Deceit yells, Remus flinches and fiddles with his green sash. 

       "I... I'm sorry Deceit, I was only trying to help you. I didn't mean to hurt them,"  Remus mumbles. Deceit glares and turns away from Remus. 

        "Well you did, but a deal is a deal. You got them to listen, not to mention you got them to understand that not all I do is bad, well Logan did but you helped so, I guess you've earned your prize." Deceit mumbles, his back still towards the older side. 

          "Deceit... If you're not ready to tell me then don't. You don't have to hold up your end of this deal, it's alright." Remus replies, Deceit shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at the trashy Duke. 

        "My name's Draven, Remus. Congrats, you're the only person besides myself who knows." Deceit whispers, Remus thought that he should be happy about this, but he wasn't. He should have been happy that his little brother told him his name before he told the others, but he couldn't be happy because Deceit... No Draven told him because of a deal and not out of trust. ' _I'm sorry Virgil... This is all my fault... Like it always is...'_

       Remus stares at Deceit with sad eyes, ' _What's happened to you?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this turned angstier then I thought it would, hope you guys like it!


	46. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst

   It's been a day since Remus made his big appearance to Thomas and the others, honestly, Deceit was worried because not once has his brother even tried to confront him about what he did. Remus has tried to talk to Deceit, but the smaller side ignored him. He knew that ignoring intrusive thoughts were bad, but he didn't feel like talking to the trashy duke, he just wanted to be left alone. The younger side was already yelled at by Ziggy and Maddex for letting Remus appear like that, hell even Remy yelled at him for being so stupid. Deceit wasn't going to lie, he was stupid for letting Remus appear to Thomas, he thought that maybe just maybe for him Remus would have toned it down, but he didn't, and now Virgil's secret was out to Thomas and it was all Deceit's fault. "Virgil's going to hate me... I just know he is... He's going to hate me and never forgive me for this," Deceit whispers as he nervously chews on his ruined thumbnail. 

   "You're right, I do hate you for this," Deceit tenses and slowly turns around. Virgil stood leaning against the deceitful side's closed door with his hood pulled over his head, Deceit's heart thuds in his chest when he couldn't detect a lie coming from his brother. 

     "V-Virgil, I didn't think he would g-go that far, you have to believe me." Deceit pleads, Virgil snorts and looks up at his brother through his bangs. Deceit inhales sharply when he notices the dried tears on his brother's pale cheeks and the faint purple glow in his eyes.

      "That's your problem,  _Deceit._ You don't fucking  _think_ you just do, whenever you don't get what you want you have to go and throw a big tantrum. Tell me little brother, what was it that you gave that literal human piece of filth in exchange for this? What did you give him a way to kick Roman out of the Imagination? A way to get to Thomas more?" Virgil asks, the venom in his voice so poisonous that it made Deceit tremble in fear. 

       "I-I c-can't tell you, but it wasn't any of that, I swear." Deceit replies, he curses himself for his trembling voice. Virgil narrows his eyes and takes a step toward Deceit causing the smaller side to take a step back. 

        "Tell me you fucking snake! What was it, huh!? Or was it nothing at all? You were just so selfish and jealous because they accepted me and not you, so you purposefully brought him out into the open, that's it isn't it?" Virgil snaps, his eyes glowing a brighter purple. Deceit flinches and shakes his head, the smaller opens his mouth to say something, but instead of words, he let's out a startled squeak as Virgil slams him against the wall making the room shake violently. Deceit gasps and looks up at Virgil with wide fearful eyes, he had never seen his brother this mad before. 

         "V-Virgil, y-you're hurting me." Deceit stammers as tears prick the corners of his bicolored eyes, Virgil hisses threateningly and tightens his hold on Deceit's arms forcing the smaller side to let out a quiet whimper.

          " _I don't partially give a damn, now, TELL ME WHAT YOU TOLD HIM!"_ Virgil yells his voice becoming distorted, Deceit screams and closes his eyes tight. Virgil lost control, he lost control and showed Deceit his worst fear... Falling. 

           "M-MY NAME! I-I TOLD HIM MY N-NAME!!" Deceit cries as he closes his eyes tighter, the overwhelming fear that he felt washed away. Deceit pants and opens his eyes slowly looking up at Virgil. The anxious side stared down at him, the purple still shining brightly in his eyes. 

            "Stop lying, you don't have a name," Deceit felt his heartbreak. 

             "I-I do! T-The day y-you told us yours a-and then M-Maddex and Ziggy s-said theirs... I-I came up with one a-after I locked myself in my room." Deceit explains as tears slip down his cheeks. Virgil glares and tightens his hold even more on Deceit's arms causing the smaller side to wince. 

              "Then what is it?" Virgil asks. Deceit felt his heart drop, he couldn't tell him, he didn't want to tell Remus, but he couldn't back out of a deal. 

               "I-I... I-I can't." Deceit whispers, Virgil scoffs and let's go of Deceit roughly shoving the smaller side into the wall as he does. Deceit sinks down into the floor and looks up at his brother with wide eyes. 

                "Of course you can't, because you don't have one. Matter of fact you don't fucking deserve one, your name is Deceit because all you're good at is lying to people. You're not even self-preservation, you're just a lying ass snake." Virgil snaps, Deceit bites his bottom lip and drops his head so his chin rested on his chest. 

            "Stay away from me, if I catch you around the others or Thomas I'll personally throw you over the edge of the subconscious." With those final words, Virgil was gone, leaving Deceit alone with his thoughts. Deceit chokes back a sob as he grips his hair with both hands. ' _It's all your fault, all you do is hurt, people! Why do you even try anymore?'_ Deceit gasps for air as tears slip down his cheeks, ' _NO NAME NO NAME NO NAME~!'_ Deceit flinches when his room yells at him. 

           "M-My fault... A-All my f-fault." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rECORD SCRATCH
> 
> DID I JUST OBLITERATE THE ANXCEIT BOND AGAIN? SOMEONE ARREST ME!


	47. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Remus appeared and Dee has a nightmare, will the other's help him? 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Unsympathetic Light Sides~!

   "L-LET ME OUT PLEASE!" Deceit screams as he runs through the subconscious, it was freezing in the never-ending darkness. Every which way the small side would turn he would end up at the same place, right at the edge, twice he's almost fallen over it. Laughter echoed around him, it was just like when he was six all over again and it scared Deceit down to his very core. ' _Let me out! You sound so pathetic!'_ Mocked the voice of the shadow side that resided in the subconscious, Deceit drops down to his knees and covers his ears closing his eyes tight. ' _G-Go away, please please go away!'_ He thought as he pushed his hands over his ears even more. 

    "WHOA! Look at you~! You're like a shaking leaf," Deceit looks up and blinks when he sees Remus standing in front of him. The smaller side leaps up and hugs the trashy duke tightly around his waist. 

     "R-Remus! You have to help me, t-the shadow is trying to get me again, please tell me you know how to get out of here!" Deceit begs, the smaller side tenses when he feels his friend's body shake with laughter. Slowly, Deceit looks up and shrieks in alarm, this wasn't Remus, no, it was the shadow that haunted his dreams. 

      "Neat, little trick huh? Now,  _let's go for a fall."_ The shadow taunts as it snatches Deceit up by his waist, the smaller side screams and thrashes around the shadows hold trying his best to fight back. Deceit stops screaming when the shadow dangles him over the edge of the subconscious. 

       "W-Wait, wai-!" 

        "Have a safe trip~," The shadow sings as it drops Deceit. 

     Deceit gasps and sits up in his bed, sweat soaked through his yellow pajamas, his hair sticking his forehead. He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath, ' _It was just a dream.'_ He thought, ' _Or was it? Maybe the shadow is coming for you! Maybe he'll drop you over the subconscious, letting it rip you to shreds!'_ Deceit tenses and stares ahead with wide bi-colored eyes, what  _if_ the shadow was coming for him? What  _if_ the light sides were working with the shadow all along? "N-No, no that's not true they said they would protect me it's okay." He tells himself, ' _Ah ah, don't get ahead of yourself. After all, you did hurt Virgil, what's stopping the light sides from ripping you to shreds themselves? Ripping you apart bit by bit, until there's nothing left but dried snake skin~.'_ Deceit lets out a startled squeak as he rushes out of his bed and room at the same time. 

      Deceit yelps when he runs into someone, the smaller side looks up and quickly raises his arms. Roman stares down at the smaller side, the princely side furrows his brows and side steps Deceit. "I don't have time to coddle you, snake, Virgil is in need of my help go bother someone else." Roman snaps as he walks over to Virgil's purple and black door, okay, so that hurt Deceit a little. The snake-like side lowers his arms and rushes downstairs, relief flooded through him when he saw Patton in the kitchen fixing himself a late night snack. 

      "P-Pat? C-Can I  _not_ have a hug? I  _didn't_ have a nightmare..." Deceit mumbles as he holds his arms out to the fatherly side, Deceit's heart broke when Patton gave him a disgusted look. 

       "Why don't you go ask, Remus? After all, you two are the best of friends." Patton replies, his tone holding so much venom that it made Deceit shudder. The smaller side wraps his arms around himself and looks down. Patton scoffs and pushes past Deceit holding a tray with a purple and black mug, a light blue one, a white and red one, and a dark blue one. 

         "Lo! Come on kiddo, you promised to spend time with Virgil too!" Patton called as he went upstairs, a soft groan came from the living room as well as shuffling feet. Deceit rushes over to the bottom of the stairs blocking Logan from walking up them, he holds his arms out looking at the logical side with hope. 

          "Sorry, Deceit but Virgil needs us more right now. Maybe tomorrow," Logan says as he brushes past the smaller side. Deceit lowers his arms and watches as Logan walks up the stairs. ' _Ooh, maybe they hate you? I mean you did hurt Virgil, their pride and joy.'_ Deceit looks down and grips the hem of his damp shirt holding onto it tight, Deceit could feel himself shake. He didn't mean to hurt Virgil, he didn't mean to hurt anyone really. He just wanted Thomas to learn about himself, to stop lying to himself all of the time. ' _But what if learning about himself made him feel horrible? What if he gives into those horrible thoughts of his because of you?'_ Deceit closes his eyes tight and shakes his head. 

           ' _Tell me... Have you ever thought about jumping into the subconscious willingly?'_ Deceit couldn't take it anymore, he drops to his knees and gasps for air. He wishes someone would help him, anyone, but he knew no one would. Everyone hated him right now, he had hurt Virgil and Thomas, nobody liked him not even the dark sides and Remy liked him right now. Deceit looks up when he hears muffled laughter come from upstairs, he was supposed to be a light side now, but right now they didn't like him. ' _Oh oh! I know! Instead of you jumping, how about you push them in the subconscious!'_ Deceit shakes his head and grips his hair. 

            Intrusive thoughts were the absolute  _worst._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this... isn't good?? But it will have to do for now!


	48. SleepOver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is trash, I hope you like it

   Deceit stares up at the ceiling of the rotting palace that belonged to Remus in the darker side of the Imagination, now, if you were to ask the snake-like side how he came to be here, he couldn't tell you. He was sure that the intrusive trash bastard put the thought of a sleepover in his head, but he couldn't accuse him of it without looking like a complete moron. So, now here he was, a thrity-year-old man lying next to another thirty-year-old man having a 'sleepover.' "Hey, Dee? Do you think bee porn exists?" Remus asks within the darkness of his bedroom. Deceit sighs long and hard pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved right hand. 

   "Remus, you absolute trash fucker, it  _isn't_ three in the morning." Deceit replies, sure he wasn't asleep, not like he could it was too dark and Remus refused to put on a light for him so Deceit refused to sleep, but that didn't mean he wanted to listen to Remus's dumb musings. 

    "If it's not three in the morning then what time is it? Say, do you think they'd make a Bee Movie sequel and the woman dies horribly and reincarnates into a bee only to find out that Barry died because he stung a kid and lost his stinger?" Remus asks, Deceit felt his eye twitch in irritation. 

    "Remus," Deceit says. 

     "Yeah?" The smaller side looks over to Remus squinting as he does. 

      "Shut the hell up and go to sleep," Remus lets out offended trash noises. Deceit rolls his eyes and turns on his side letting his back face the trashy duke, the snake-like side closes his eyes and pretends to go to sleep hoping that Remus would do the same, boy was he wrong. 

       "I wonder how it would feel to pull a tooth out with a pair of pliers," Remus speaks as he lightly taps on Deceit's back, the smaller sides eyes snap open as he sits up. Deceit grabs his pillow and puts it over Remus's face, causing the Duke to thrash a little. 

        "This  _wouldn't_ go quicker if you would  _keep_ thrashing!" Deceit yells as he pushes the pillow more, the snake-like side lets out a startled squeak when Remus flips their positions. The two sides stare at each other for a moment. 

         "Ya know, if someone were to walk in here they would think we were doing the nasty," Remus suggests as he wiggles his eyebrows, Deceit felt his face heat up as he roughly shoves Remus off of him. The trashy duke laughing as hard as he could. 

           "W-WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS SO... SO UNCOMFORTABLE!" Deceit yells, Remus wheezes slightly as he tries to calm his laughter down. 

            "Y-You make it s-so easy! Awe, look how red your face is!" Remus gushes as he pinches Deceit's human side, Deceit hisses and smacks his hand away glaring hatefully at the older side. 

             "Shut up ya stupid trash pile," Deceit mumbles while crossing his arms. Remus smirks and pulls Deceit close by his waist giving the smaller side a light squeeze. 

              "Ah, come on, Dee! I was just kidding, come on let's get some rest." Remus replies as he flops back down on his bed, Deceit huffs and lays beside him. The two sides were silent for a few minutes before Remus speaks up. 

               "I wonder how it would feel to set myself on fire," Deceit screamed internally. 

   The next morning, Deceit shuffles into the light side's kitchen with bags under his eyes, his face set into a scowl. "Good Morrow everyone!" Roman exclaims as he walks in, Deceit turns and hisses at him causing the prince to jump back in alarm. 

    "What's the matter, Dee? Didn't sleep?" Virgil asks as he looks up from his phone. Deceit looks at him with tired bicolored eyes, the younger side mumbles something incoherently as he snatches the coffee pot from the table. Deceit turns and leaves the kitchen carrying the pot waddling back upstairs. 

     "Fuck sleepovers," he says as he slams his door causing Virgil and Roman to burst out in laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such garbage


	49. The First Ever Peanut Butter Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go TheIcyMage! 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to find peanut butter scented deodorant but had no luck :(

   Deceit glares hatefully at the trashy Duke in front of him, the bastard had learned about his addiction to peanut butter, so of course, he had to tease him by summoning peanut butter flavored things around him. Right now, Remus was sitting in his rotting dark palace enjoying a peanut butter scented candle, enjoying Deceit's agony as he does so. "You're  _not_ an ass," Deceit hisses. The candle smells exactly like peanut butter and Deceit hated that it wasn't really the sugary goodness that he so desired. Remus grins and takes a huge bite from the candle chewing happily. 

  "You sure you don't want a bite? The candle is organic, I promise!" Remus replies while holding out the half-eaten candle. Deceit scrunches his nose up and shakes his head pushing the Duke's hand away. Remus shrugs and takes another bite from his candle, slurping up the wick as he does. 

  "Why can't you just summon the peanut butter yourself? You can't be  _that_ bad with it." Remus asks as he pops the last piece of his candle in his mouth, Deceit shifts slightly and picks at his gloves. 

   "I'm _allowed_ , the others  _didn't_ band me from summoning it, and uh... I get pretty  _good_  with it. Remember when the kitchen on the dark side  _didn't_ catch fire?" Remus nods and tilts his head, Deceit chuckles and grins sheepishly. 

    "Yeeaaa, that  _wasn't_ me. We were... Eight, I believe. I  _didn't_ eat two jars and lost it. It  _wasn't_ worth it though," Deceit explains. Remus brightens and perks up, ' _If he was that destructive with just two jars, then I wonder how he'll be with four?'_

     "Well, fear not Deceit! I'll just summon some for you, we can enjoy it together, well you enjoy the peanut butter I got my protein powder to start on." Remus replies Deceit's eyes light up. Remus had to do a double take, ' _Too freaking cute.'_

       "YOU WILL!? OH, REMUS PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! IT'S BEEN  _MONTHS!"_ Deceit yells, accidentally slipping into tempest tongue. The Duke chuckles and gently pats Deceit's head, Remus snaps his fingers and summons a jar of peanut butter handing it over to Deceit. The smaller side squeals and tackles the jar wrestling it open, Remus quickly summons Deceit a spoon handing it to him once the younger side gets the aluminum seal off the jar. Deceit snatches the spoon and scoops a large spoonful of the delicious treat shoving it in his mouth. Remus watches in amazement as Deceit's snake eye do that weird thing that cat's do when they taste or see something that makes them happy or excited.

        "Uh... Dee? You alright there?" Remus asks, Deceit sat in a daze the spoon hanging from his mouth. Remus noticed how the smaller side was vibrating in his spot, ' _Ah shit,'_ Remus thought as he quickly backs away from the smaller side. Deceit groans and quickly takes the spoon out of his mouth dipping himself out another spoonful before he could even take another bite, a loud alarm blared throughout the Imagination. 

         "REMUS, HOW DARE YOU GIVE HIM PEANUT BUTTER!?" The two dark sides jump when they hear Roman's loud boisterous voice, the princely side stood by the lopsided door with his arms folded across his chest. Remus opens his mouth to argue but Deceit beats him to it. 

          "ROMAN, BUDDY, FRIENDO! We can just ya know keep this between the three of us, its just one  ~~ _three_~~ jar(s)! Nobody else has to know about this!" Deceit exclaims while laughing nervously, holding onto the jar of peanut butter tightly. 

           "No, I prefer to keep my face where it belongs," Roman replies as he snaps the peanut butter away. Deceit lets his jaw fall open as he stares at Roman with a hurt expression. Did the prince really just tell him  _no?_ Deceit looks at Remus and points stiffly at Roman. 

            " _Get him,"_ Deceit hisses allowing his voice to slip into his tempest tongue. Remus holds his hands up and stares at the smaller side with wide eyes. 

             "What do you want me to do? Fight him?" Remus asks when Deceit's left eye flashes dangerously Remus got his answer. 

\-------------

    Remus and Roman stood across from each other in the Duke's rotting armory, the structure may not have been sound, but the room was the cleanest in the Duke's entire palace. "Are we seriously doing this, right now?" Roman asks as he summons his sword, Remus shrugs and grabs his mace from the wall of weapons. 

     "It's either this, or we face the wrath known as Deceit, so I'd rather do this," Remus replies. 

      "KILL HIM!" Deceit screams from the bleachers in the armory, Roman let's out a string of offended Princely noises. 

       "Let's make this interesting if I win, Deceit gets to enjoy his peanut butter without any consequences." Remus chimes in a devious smile plastered on his face, Roman smirks, he did love the thought of making wagers. 

       "Okay, but when  _I_ win neither of you gets to summon peanut butter ever again and trust me if you try to I'll know." Roman replies, Remus grins. 

        "Ha, as if! You got yourself a deal brother." With loud war cries the creativity twins rush towards each other their weapons held high, mace and sword clash against each other as the two brothers fend each other off. Deceit watches with new found excitement as the duel becomes intense, sparks fly as the weapons clash against one another. Deceit sits up straighter when he notices Roman gaining the upper hand, ' _Damn it, Remus!'_ Deceit looks around him and grins wide when he sees a piece of rubble lying in the bleachers. Deceit grabs the piece of stone and chucks it at Roman's feet causing the Princely side to fall to the floor. 

         "Ha! Prepare to lose, brother!" Remus exclaims as he brings his mace down, Roman easily blocks it with his sword. The princely side looks over to Deceit and narrows his eyes at the younger side. 

         "Interfere again and Remus forfeits!" Roman snaps, Deceit huffs and crosses his arms. Roman kicks up from the floor and resumes fighting Remus, the princely side easily pushing the trashy Duke back. Remus stares wide-eyed as he tries his best to keep up, but he knew that he was going to lose. Roman was a more skilled fighter than he was, this made Remus regret all the times that he denied his brother's offer of a friendly spar. Roman smirks and sweeps Remus's legs out from under him causing his brother to crash to the floor, Roman points the tip of his sword to his brother's neck. 

          "I win, no more peanut butter for either of you, so declares, Prince Roman~!" The fanciful side boasts as he sinks out of the rotting armory leaving the two dark sides alone. Remus looks over to Deceit who had his head bowed, the shadow of his bowler hat hiding his expression away from Remus. 

           "Dee?" Remus calls as he picks himself up from the floor. 

            "Nah, until you've proven yourself you may only call me Deceit, good day Duke." Deceit replies as he disappears from Remus's dark palace, the trashy duke shakes his head and chuckles. 

             "Such a sore loser even when you're not playing." 


	50. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D 
> 
> Thank's Wren for this idea!

   Deceit lays curled up on his bed, his blankets pulled tightly around his body. It's been days since he left his room, neither the light or dark sides wanted anything to do with him. Sure, Remus came to visit a few times, but Deceit didn't really have the energy to talk to him. There had been a couple of times when he thought Patton was at his door, pleading with him to come out, but he was sure he was imagining it. His thoughts hadn't been any better either, Deceit wanted to blame Remus for this, but could he really blame the trashy Duke? He had no proof that Remus was causing these troublesome thoughts, he may be intrusive thoughts, but that doesn't mean he gives all of those thoughts to you, no, sometimes the mind just does it by itself without Remus's help. ' _So, that makes you a bad person! You're having these thoughts all on your own, what is wrong with you?'_ Deceit shakes his head and pulls his covers up more. 

   "M'not bad..." He mumbles, ' _LIAR LIAR LIAR~!'_ Deceit flinches when his room calls him out, was he bad? Had the others lied to him when they said he wasn't? No, he would have been able to tell, at least he thought he would be able to. ' _Bad sides have to fade, you know where to go to do that don't you~?'_ Deceit closes his eyes tight and covers his ears with his hands. 

    "Deceit? Kiddo, are you alright in there? You haven't been out in days." Deceit tenses when he hears Patton's muffled voice, had it always been that hard to hear the others when they were on the other side? Sure he had his hands over his ears, but even then he could still hear them better than what he could right now.  _'Tell him you're fine if you don't then he'll just hurt you again.'_ A voice whispers in his head, Deceit gulps and moves his hands away from his ears. 

     "I-I'm fine, Pat!" His voice sounded so muffled to his own ears, Deceit strains his hearing when he hears Patton breathe out a soft sigh, he wasn't sure if it was one of relief or exasperation, ' _It was a relief, he didn't want to see your freaky face.'_

      "If... If you say so, kiddo. If you come out there are cookies down in the kitchen, the others and I will be in the real world with Thomas. We'll be discussing things about Virgil's past, you're free to join us if you want." Patton's voice sounded so muffled that Deceit misunderstood what he said, to him, it sounded like Patton was telling him that he wasn't allowed to join them, that he wasn't needed. A few minutes go by before Patton gives up and walks away, Deceit buries his face in his pillow. ' _Well, he wasn't wrong. You're not needed, you never was needed, who needs a liar anyway?'_

      "I... I don't always lie..." Deceit whispers, flinching when his room calls him out. ' _I don't always lie! Pah! That was a lie, liar liar liar~!'_ The room mocks, Deceit clenches his jaw and sits up throwing his covers away. 

        ' _Go ahead, go make it better,'_ a voice whispers breaking through the muffled noise that was present around him. Deceit bites his lip and clenches his fist tightly, he could make it all better, just make it all disappear, make himself disappear. ' _They don't need me...'_ Deceit thought as he sunk out of his room. 

\------------------

       After their talk and a few tears, the light sides returned to the mind palace feeling more at peace than they ever had before. Virgil was finally out of his room, back to his normal self watching Disney movies with Roman being sure to point out the dark undertones. This warmed Patton's heart, seeing his dark strange son back to normal. "Patton? Has Deceit left his room?" The fatherly side jumps and spins around staring with wide eyes. A worried looking Remus stood behind him holding a half-eaten stick of deodorant, if Patton was being honest it was a little weird seeing the Duke look so concerned for someone. 

       "I-I um... N-No? He should still be in there, have you been seeing him er... Remus? I've only seen him once and that was when  _you_ made Virgil upset, Dee said he had a nightmare, but when I offered to fix him some cocoa and him coming with us to cuddle Virgil he just walked away all sad." Patton explains, Remus furrows his brows in confusion. Deceit had told him about that, the smaller side had said the light sides were being particularly cruel to him, which really that made Remus angry because it wasn't Deceit's fault, it was his, he was the one who went too far. 

       "That's funny, he told me that you guys were being crude to him. That Virgil attacked him the day after... That whole fiasco happened, Deceit said that Virgil threatened him, said that if Deceit ever came around him or you guys again he'd personally throw him into the subconscious." Remus replies, the images of Deceit panicking and crying into his chest reignited Remus's anger, the thoughts that ran through the snake-like sides head that day were just... Horrible. Remus jumps and flails his arms when Virgil appears beside Patton looking rather offended and angry. 

        "He said I did  _what?"_ Virgil asks. Patton gently places his hand on Virgil's shoulder and gives Remus a worried look. 

         "Virgil hasn't left his room until today, Remus," Patton explains slowly, Remus blinks and looks over to Virgil, he could see the hurt in the anxious side's eyes. ' _There's no way he did that... Did Draven lie to me?'_

          "Then... Why would he tell me that? Dr-...Deceit wouldn't lie to me," Remus mumbles mostly to himself. ' _They don't want me, nobody wants me. This will make everyone happy.'_ Remus goes rigid when he hears Deceit's voice in his head, the snake-like side sounded as if he has completely given up. Without another word, Remus sinks out leaving behind a very confused Virgil and Patton. 

\--------------

   Deceit stares over the edge of the subconscious, the neverending darkness sending a chill down his spine. "I-I... I-I  _can_ do this," Deceit whispers as he backs away from the edge. ' _Sure you can! It's just one small step, just do it!'_ Deceit shakes his head and takes another step back, the smaller side lets out a startled squeak when he feels something push at his back. Deceit whirls around and darts his eyes around wildly, no one was there except him. 

   "I-I'm  _not_ leaving," Deceit stammers as he begins to walk away. Deceit screams when something tugs at the back of his shirt, forcing the smaller side to land harshly on the black floor of the subconscious. ' _You're not going anywhere, I worked too hard for you to just walk away this time!'_ Deceit freezes and slowly looks up, the blue-eyed shadow stood over him, his sharp teeth bared. 

    " _A-ANX-!"_ The shadow cuts Deceit off with a chilling hand slapping over the younger sides mouth, Deceit stares at the shadow with wide bi-colored eyes. The shadow smirks and leans closer causing Deceit to shudder at the coldness. 

     ' _None of that now, can't have the anxious bean ruining our fun, can we? After all, it's not like he would have come anyway.'_ The shadow purrs trailing his fingers down the side of Deceit's scaled cheek. 

     "GET AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I BEAT YOUR SHADOWY ASS!" Deceit perks up and looks over the shadow's shoulder, Remus stood a few feet away from them swinging his mace around threateningly. The shadow growls and releases Deceit allowing the smaller side to run over to the Duke. Deceit clings tightly to Remus's midsection, burying his face in the Duke's stomach. 

      The shadow smirks showing off his sharp teeth, ' _I'll get him, one way or another Creativity, he'll be mine.'_ The shadow spoke as he began to fade away, Remus glares at the empty spot and gently cards his fingers through Deceit's hair. The smaller side tightens his hold on Remus and gasps for air, the trashy Duke tenses and stares down at Deceit with wide eyes. 

       "V-Virgil," Deceit gasps as he grips Remus's shirt so tight that the Duke was afraid of the smaller side ripping it. Remus picks Deceit up and quickly sinks out of the subconscious holding onto the smaller side tightly. They popped up into the light sides common room, the light sides stare at them in shocked silence. The silence is broken by Deceit's broken sobs and choppy breathing. Virgil leaps up from the couch and quickly takes Deceit from Remus, the Duke watches as Virgil easily calms the snake-like side down. 

        "Remus? What happened?" Roman asks as he gently takes the Duke's wrist, Remus blinks and looks down at Roman who was sitting on the couch. 

         "I... I saved him, a shadow... He was going to jump into the subconscious and a shadow side... o-or something was trying to hurt him. I couldn't let that happen, Roman, I just couldn't." Remus whispers as he looks back to Deceit and Virgil, the smaller side slumped against Virgil's chest in a deep slumber. Remus blinks and looks to his left when someone places their hand on his shoulder, Logan gives him a small smile. 

          "Maybe there is hope for you yet, Remus." 


	51. Names Names Names~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of mischevious Deceit with a sprinkle of Angst, enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Based on this post: https://logos-the-logic.tumblr.com/post/186027808757/yknow-what-would-be-hilarious

  Deceit was glad that the other's weren't upset with him, turns out he misunderstood everything which was odd considering he should have realized it sooner. Anyways, everything with Virgil and Thomas was patched up, they were going to do a video today, but not before Thomas scolded the smaller side before they got started. "Deceit, the next time you want us to listen, just come to us, don't bring one of the others out to play. I know we weren't the best to you before, but you gotta give us a chance you know?" Thomas had said, Deceit mumbled an apology and that had been enough for Thomas. The video they were doing was kind of like a part two to the Q & A one that they had a when the Sides videos were first put up. Deceit didn't really want to be a part of this because he knew none of the fanders had asked him any questions, why would they? He was the villain after, well, next to Remus at least. 

   Deceit listens to the other sides give their answers, some of the questions were just asking the others if they were okay due to Remus popping up, and a lot of them were for Virgil asking if he was okay and about his time with the dark sides since his past was now 'canon.' "Oh, uh... Deceit you got a question," Thomas says as he reads over his phone multiple times. Deceit blinks hard and looks up at their host with wide eyes. 

   " 'This one is for, Deceit! How do you live with the trash can known as Remus?' Yeah, how  _do_ you stay with him?" Thomas asks, Deceit stares at Thomas for a moment, the smaller sides silence made everyone in the living room feel slightly uncomfortable. 

   "Sometimes, I  _can_ stand him other times we  _not_ the best of friends. Though, his habit of consuming... Hygiene products concern me," Deceit replies. Part of him hated that his first question was about how he dealt with Remus, but hey he got asked one so, he couldn't really complain. 

    "Wait... You said  _products_ as in plural, what on earth does he eat besides deodorant?" Logan asks cutting Thomas off as he was getting ready to read out another question. Deceit scrunches his face up in disgust as he recalls all the times he caught Remus eating something that shouldn't be consumed. 

     "One time he  _didn't_ chug a whole bottle of perfume and then offered me some, I was worried for him but at least it made his breath smell better for once." Deceit replies, earning a few chuckles from the others, even Thomas gave him a little chuckle. 

     "Okay, okay next question is for... Wow, Deceit you got another one! 'Hey, Deceit? Are you and Remus... Together?'" Thomas read, Deceit felt his face heat up at the question, of course, the innuendos would stand out to the fans. 

      "No, we're not and I am not lying I don't always speak in lies you heathens. I do not... Enjoy romantic relationships that much and even if I did I wouldn't touch the Duke with a ten-foot pole." Deceit replies while crossing his arms over his chest, Roman blinks and tilts his head. 

       "Wait, so you guys aren't? You mean my OTP has been SHOT DOWN!?" Roman exclaims, Deceit gives him an unamused look. 

     "So, you're ace, Deceit?" Thomas asks, completely ignoring Roman's outburst causing the prince to squeak in an offense. Deceit shrugs and looks down picking at his gloves. 

      "I guess, it  _doesn't_ get confusing sometimes. Anyway, Thomas  _don't_ say the next question, please." Deceit replies, the smaller side relaxes a little when the next few questions were pointed towards the other sides. It wasn't that he didn't like the questions, he just hated the questions that the others would ask after he gave his reply to the fan's questions. If Deceit was honest  ~~good luck with that~~ he didn't completely trust the others. They apologized to him, yes, but that doesn't change how they made him feel, even if he had misunderstood them. 

      "Deceit? Hey, did you hear me?" Thomas asks snapping the smaller side out of his thoughts. Deceit blinks and tilts his head slightly causing his bangs to slip out from under his bowler hat. 

      "What?" He asks, Thomas chuckles. 

       "You have another question, 'Yo Deceit! What's your name snake-boi?' Hmm... Yeah, what  _is_ your name, Deceit? And don't just say it is  _Deceit_ come on, ya gotta have a name." Thomas says as he gives the smaller side a comforting smile. Deceit tenses and clenches his jaw, he could already hear his room mocking him all over again, ' _NO NAME NO NAME NO NAME~!'_ Deceit shakes his head and takes a breath, ' _I could have some fun with this.'_

     Deceit smirks and straightens his posture, "My name  _isn't_ Daniel, happy?" He replies. The other sides and Thomas stare at him in shocked silence, in all honesty they thought he was just going to laugh and refuse to answer or just say his name was deception or something like that, not just flat out  _say_ it. Patton was the first one to break the silence. 

      "That's a great name, kiddo! Honestly, I thought it would have been something different, like Damien or something, but Daniel is a good name!" The fatherly side gushes, Deceit's smirk widens, ' _Oh I am going to enjoy this.'_

       "I must agree with Patton on this, Daniel is a very suiting name for you," Logan chimes in.

        "It's a great name, Liar the Lion! But of course, not as great as mine!" Roman boasts as he strikes his signature pose, Deceit waited for Virgil to say something nice, but he knew he wouldn't get it, not with the camera on. 

        "Could be better, I thought it was been something along the lines of... Dishwasher." Virgil replies a smug smirk on his face, Deceit playfully glares at the older side. 

         "Oh shut up, ya raccoon." 

\-----------

    "Why did you lie to them?" Remus asks when Deceit pops back into his bedroom, the smaller side squeaks in alarm and throws himself back against his closed door pressing his gloved hand over his heart. 

     "What are you doing in here creeping around!?" Deceit snaps, the Duke tsks and wags his finger. 

      "Now, I asked you a question first, why did you lie to them, Draven?" Remus asks again, this time using Deceit's true name. The smaller side frowns and moves over to his bed flopping down on it face first. 

       "Why not? And don't call me that, it's not my name." Deceit huffs as he grabs Sir Slithers holding the plushie close to his chest, Remus frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. 

       "It is your name, Dee if it wasn't your name then you wouldn't have told me. They should be allowed to know as well," Remus argues. Deceit sits up and glares at the Duke hatefully. 

      "It's not my name, don't  _call_ me that. My name is Deceit and that is all they deserve to know, the name I told you was a false hope that I gave to myself years ago and recently I learned that it never mattered, so, drop it." Deceit hisses, Remus sighs and holds his hands up in defeat. 

       "Alright, I'll just try to think of something else, look at you, making me go against my function like that." Remus teases giving the smaller side a wide grin, Deceit rolls his eyes and flops back down. 

        "Shut up, ya trashy prick." 

\------------

     "Good morning, Daniel! Did you sleep good, kiddo?" Patton asks when Deceit came downstairs, the smaller side furrows his brows in confusion for a moment before he remembered his lie yesterday.  

      "No... Not really," Deceit replies, his tiredness rendering his opposite speaking to nothing at the moment. He had the most horrible nightmare, he found himself in neverending darkness and he felt as if he was continuously falling. 

      "Awe, kiddo! How come?" Patton asks as he pushes Deceit yellow mug with snakes on it towards the smaller side, Deceit was surprised to see it filled with his favorite tea.

       "I felt bad for lying yesterday, my name isn't Daniel... It's actually Dimitri." Deceit replies softly as he takes a small sip from his tea, Patton gives the smaller side a smile as he ruffles Deceit's already messy hair. 

       "That's okay, Dee. Dimitri is a wonderful name as well, I can understand why you lied, with your trust issues and all." Patton says, Deceit hums softly and takes another sip. When the other lights joined them for breakfast, Patton made sure to fill them in on Deceit's 'name.' 

       "I knew it wasn't Daniel! That's just such an unfitting name for you, Dee Dee. Now, Dimitri, that's a name that actually fits you." Virgil explains as he shoves pieces of waffle in his mouth. That... Actually stung Deceit a bit, it made him wonder if Virgil would have liked his actual name, ' _Don't be stupid you don't have an 'actual' name, your name is Deceit that's it.'_ Deceit sinks down in his chair pushing his food around on his plate, he had to remember that he didn't have a name. 

\------------

   "Okay, so, Dimitri? What's your take on this matter?" Thomas asks they weren't filming a video, but he needed their opinions on something that's been going on in Thomas's personal life. Deceit sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

    "Please,  _do_ call me Dimitri. It's not my name," Deceit huffs completely pushing Thomas's question off. Thomas opens his mouth to speak, but Logan beats him to it. 

     "Oh? You committed another falsehood on the subject of your name?" Logan asks Deceit shrugs. 

    "Sorry... But being totally honest right now, my name's Dr-... Derrick." Deceit caught himself, ' _Idiot. You almost gave them the fake name you made up to be considered 'normal' can't you do anything right?'_ Deceit ignores the harsh voice in his head, the sides and Thomas all share a look. 

     "Derrick?" Roman asks, his tone hiding the disgust that he so clearly wanted to express. 

      "That's my name don't wear it out," Deceit mutters. 

       "Riiigghhtt." 

\--------------

    "Deceit, seriously stop lying to us and just tell us your actual name. The first two times was funny, now this is just getting ridiculous," Virgil demands one night during dinner. Deceit had told them two more fake names, one of them being Dolos and the other being Devin, he knew that he was skating on thin ice, but hey he was having fun for once. 

    "Okay, okay fine, my name is..." The other's lean forward a bit two of their faces holding excitement while the other twos held suspicion. 

     "Patton!" Deceit laughs as he shapeshifts into the fatherly side, neither of them laughed, ' _Jeez tough crowd.'_ He thought as he shifted back into himself, they all sat in silence for a moment. 

      "Seriously, Deceit. Surely we've gotten past all of this... Untrustworthiness, just tell us your real name, we won't laugh." Roman says, hoping that his forced kind words were enough to make the deceitful side open up, what can ya do the guy was getting frustrated with all the lies. 

       "Yes, we would like to know your real name, you know all of ours, including the other's, but yet none of us know yours." Logan chimes in, Deceit sinks down in his chair. ' _Remus knows my fake name...'_ He thought, but they didn't need to know that. 

       "Come on, kiddo! We won't judge you, your name will be just as cute and special as you are!" Patton exclaims, ' _Look at them, trying so hard to get you to utter a name that has no meaning to it what so ever.'_ Deceit closes his eyes tight, did his name truly mean nothing? 

        "Dee, surely you've come up with one by now, it's been two years since we all revealed ours including the others minus Remus." Virgil sounded exasperated, Deceit opens his eyes and looks at the light sides narrowing them ever so slightly. 

         " _I don't have a stupid name,"_ he hisses his left eye flashing dangerously. ' _Damn right you don't, NO NAME NO NAME NO NAME~!'_ Deceit flinches, the others look at him with concern. 

        "Well... I can make you one! I am creativity after all! What do you want it to start with? I think a name that begins with the letter A would suit you best, Kaa!" Roman exclaims, Deceit growls and clenches his fists. 

     " _Don't you idiots get it!? I don't want a stupid name! I already have one and it's Deceit!"_ He yells as he sinks out before they could even reply to his outburst, Virgil stare up the stairs and sighs. ' _I should have helped you find one...'_

In his room Deceit paces, his yellow gloves thrown onto his bed as he chews relentlessly at his ruined thumbnail. "Draven, stop that before you hurt yourself," Deceit spins around and glares. Remus stood leaning against his door looking concerned. 

  "I told you not to call me that, my name is Deceit." He snaps, Remus frowns and pushes himself away from the door. 

   "No, your name is Draven and it is the perfect name for you. They deserve to know it," Remus argues. Deceit hisses and makes a grabbing motion forcing Remus's hand to slap over his mouth. 

   " _No it isn't, my name is Deceit. I HAVE NO TRUE NAME, IM THE STUPID SNAKE-FACED FREAK WITHOUT A NAME, SO **DROP IT."**_ Deceit screams, his tempest tongue dropping to its lowest. Remus flinches and holds his free hand up, replying with a muffled okay. Deceit loosens his hand allowing Remus to drop his hand away from his mouth. The trashy Duke didn't miss the tears that were now swimming in Deceit's bi-colored eyes, Remus sighs and gently pulls the snake-like side into a hug. 

   " _I don't have a name..."_ Deceit whispers in a broken voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D


	52. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW DEE'S BIRTHDAY WAS MONTHS AGO AND I /MISSED/ IT, BUT HERE'S A BELATED BIRTHDAY THING FOR HIM! 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU TRITAIL~!

   If Deceit was being honest, he didn't really expect a birthday present nor a party. Sure he had a few when they were younger, but that was then, as they got older the parties became less and less. Ziggy and Maddex had forgotten his birthday during the last few years, which he couldn't be angry at them they were busy helping Thomas control those parts of himself, Remy had forgotten too, but again he was busy same as Virgil and the lights. Remus remembered sometimes, but Deceit didn't really like his presents. The last birthday he had spent with Remus, the trashy Duke had gotten him a taxidermist snake which in turn made Deceit cry because who in their right mind kills and stuffs an actual snake. "I guess it's just you and me again, Sir Slithers," Deceit tells his toy snake as he rubs his index finger across the toy's soft head. 

   "Deceit!" The smaller side squeaks when he pops up in the light sides common room, Deceit quickly hides his hands under his cloak. He wasn't expecting to be summoned today or to really leave his room in general, he loves his gloves but sometimes they can be irritating. The smaller side furrows his brows when he sees all of the light sides around him smiling wide, well except Virgil and Logan, they had those little half smiles they always had. 

    "What uh...  _Isn't_ going on?" Deceit asks, Virgil steps forward and holds up a replica pair of yellow gloves. The anxious side moves to where his body was blocking the other's view from Deceit's hands, Deceit furrows his brow and leans away from Virgil. 

    "Don't act like that, give me your hands." Virgil scolds as he holds his hand out, Deceit huffs and gives his hand to Virgil allowing the anxious side to slip the gloves over them. Deceit's face heats up when Virgil gives his hands a gentle squeeze.

     "There, all better now, we've got a surprise for you," Virgil says as he steps away to stand next to Logan, Deceit frowns and narrows his eyes at them. 

      "Well, first of all, kiddo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Patton screams as he surges forward engulfing the smaller side into a tight hug, Deceit blinks and slowly returns the hug. ' _They remembered?'_ He thought as the others told him a happy birthday. 

       "Anyway, we've decided that... As a present, you can have all the peanut butter you want." Logan explains, hearing the word peanut butter caused a bright and wide grin to stretch across the smaller sides face. The other's chuckle when Deceit begins to bounce in place. 

        "On one condition, Kaa! You cannot leave the mind palace, you have to stay here and stay out of trouble." Roman chimes in, Deceit quickly nods his head. 

        "I  _don't_ understand, I  _won't_ stay here. NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN I  _HAVE IT?"_ Deceit exclaims while jumping accidentally slipping into his tempest tongue, Virgil's smile falters for a moment, ' _Shit.'_ Virgil watches with wide eyes as Roman summons a whole box of peanut butter, all for Deceit handing it over to the smaller side who immediately sinks out. 

         "We're gonna die, this was a bad idea, WHAT IF HE SETS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN!?" Virgil exclaims the anxious side jumps when someone claps their hand down on his shoulder. 

           "That's where I step in dark and stormy nightmare!" Remus exclaims, startling Virgil even more as he turns around. Roman and Patton jump back as well, Logan just smiles politely as he nods at the Duke. 

           "Glad you could make it Remus if only the others could be here as well. Now, you do remember the plan yes?" Logan asks, Remus scoffs and leans against the logical side. 

       "Of course! If Dee-saster tries to leave or touch anything flammable I hold him down until his high wears off and he passes out." Remus replies, everyone jumps when a loud happy screech sounds from upstairs. Virgil pulls his hood over his head. 

       "And let the hell begin," he mumbles. 

~After 2 jars~

    "DECEIT! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Patton screeches as he watches the smaller side stand up high on the bookshelf, Deceit cackles as he shoves another spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth, he was on his third jar. 

     "NO! I AM THE KING OF THIS PALACE, ALL HAIL KING DECEIT!" The smaller side yells as he holds his third jar of peanut butter up above his head, Patton pales when Deceit stumbles slightly. 

      "Kiddo, please! You're going to get hurt!" Patton calls, Deceit shoves another spoonful in his mouth and leans over the shelf standing on one foot taunting the fatherly side. Deceit squeaks in alarm when he slips off the shelf, laughing as he falls. Patton lets out a string of concerned dad noises as he holds his arms out, wincing as Deceit lands heavily in his awaiting arms. 

       "AGAIN!" Deceit laughs. 

       "N-No not again!" 

~After 6 jars~

    "DECEIT!? WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Virgil screams this was the bad thing about Deceit having peanut butter. The smaller side was unpredictable, it was hard to tell where he was or what he was doing. The last time he had this much peanut butter Deceit had set the kitchen on fire and just stared at it in awe. Virgil was a mess, he told them this would be a bad idea, but they convinced him to give Deceit a break. 

     " ** _What is the secret password?"_** Virgil jumps when a deep and echoey voice speaks to him from inside the broom closet. The anxious side furrows his brows and knocks on the door earning himself a layered giggle. 

     "Dee?" 

       ** _"That is not my name, I am the closet keeper! Now, what is the secret password?"_** Deceit asks slipping into his deep tempest tongue, Virgil sighs in relief and smiles. 

      "Is it peanut butter?" Virgil asks. 

        ** _"CORRECT!"_** Deceit's voice boomed from behind the door as he swings it open, nearly hitting Virgil in the face. The anxious side covers his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, peanut butter covered the snake-like side's face. Deceit had started on his seventh jar. 

        "Are you having fun, Dee Dee?" Virgil asks, Deceit looks up at him, his yellow eye flashing as he gives Virgil a bright smile. 

          ** _"YES!"_** Deceit exclaims still using his tempest tongue, Virgil's smile drops a little, ' _Oh no.'_

~AFTER 13 FREAKING JARS~

    "DECEPTION SANDERS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The light sides screech as they return from the real world to their kitchen  _burning_ and Remus knocked on the floor. Deceit ignores them and stares in childish awe at the blazing fire while holding tightly to Remus' mace. 

     ** _"It's so prettyyyy,"_** Deceit says still using his tempest tongue. Logan rushes past the others and Deceit in order to grab the fire extinguisher, Roman checks on Remus while Patton tries his best to calm Virgil down. 

     " _I knew this was going to happen, I told you guys this would happen, this always happens! THIS IS WHY HE CAN'T HAVE IT, THIS IS WHY WE BANNED IT! WHAT IF HE GOT BURNED!? DID HE KILL REMUS!? PATTON WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THE KITCHEN!?"_  Virgil yells while gripping his hood pulling it tightly over his head, Patton gives Virgil and nervous smile and gently pats the anxious sides shoulder. 

     "N-Now, kiddo, remember your exercises! In four hold seven ou- IS THAT A SNAKE!?" Patton yells as he tackles Virgil into a tight embrace, sure enough, a large albino Burmese python slithered around the living room. 

       ** _"BETTYYYY THERE YOU ARE!!!"_** Deceit exclaims as he runs over picking the snake up, Patton flaps his hand at Deceit. 

       "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" 

         ** _"REM REM THE TRASH MAN SUMMONED HER! ISN'T SHE PRETTY DAD!?"_** Deceit asks as he holds Betty up, Patton screams internally and keeps his eyes on the snake. Virgil also stares at the snake with wide eyes, he wasn't expecting this to happen. 

         "I got the fire out, now we just need to get him out," Logan says earning a quick nod from the others. A groan from the floor catches their attention, Roman helps his brother stand up. Remus rubs his head and narrows his eyes at the smaller side who was slowly beginning to come down from his high. 

          "There will be no need in that, look." He says as he points a shaky finger at Deceit, the others turn around and see the smaller side laying in the floor resting his head on Betty's scaly body. They couldn't help but say awe at how cute the smaller side was being. 

           "Ready for bed kiddo?" Patton asks as he peels himself away from Virgil, Deceit nods sleepily and holds his arms up. Patton chuckles and lifts Deceit up, he loved how childish the smaller side could be sometimes. 

            "Bes' birfday eva..." Deceit slurs as he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... I hope you like it Tritail! It's not my best, but still I hope you enjoy!


	53. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I got this idea that Dee has /never/ seen the Lion King before, I know I know Thomas is /huge/ Disney buff, but in order for this fic to even work Deceit has to be oblivious! So, bear with me!

   Deceit couldn't understand why the twins just had to pick him to do their little, reenactment of the  _Lion King_ , he had no idea what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Roman had told him that he was going to be Simba as if that name had any meaning to the smaller side and that Roman himself was going to Mufasa, Simba's father. Remus had proudly exclaimed that he was going to be Scar, Simba's uncle and of course Mufasa's brother. Deceit had to admit, the twins had gone all out for this little reenactment, having their stage be an actual African pride land within the Imagination, Deceit was glad they didn't actually turn into lions or dress up as them. "So... I'm  _not_ going to be picked up... By a monkey and showed off to the animals below? Why?" Deceit asks, his brows furrowed. The twins sigh dramatically as they both lean their heads back. 

   "Because Kaa! You are one of the lead roles, your birth was important! Now just let Rafiki pick you up!" Roman exclaims, Deceit rolls his eyes and allows the conjured up monkey to lift him up. Deceit frowns angrily when the monkey, sorry, Rafiki rubs something wet across his forehead, ' _Why did I agree to this?'_ He thought grumpily, as Rafiki hoisted him up in the air, Deceit watched as the animals bowed, ' _This is so stupid.'_ After the so-called opening scene, Deceit just followed the twin's lead, they were constantly correcting him on things which were beginning to grate his nerves. ' _Don't do this, don't do that, blah blah blah,'_ Deceit mocks them in his head while moving his hand in a mocking talk motion. 

    "Just play along a bit more, Dee then you can leave, alright?" Remus asks sounding a bit exasperated at Deceit. 

     "Fine, this was such a  _great_ idea, I'm  _so_ glad I did this," Deceit drawls as he gives Remus a smirk.

  Deceit sat beside Roman away from the scene going on, Remus was currently bringing the hyena's together. Deceit groans when another song starts to play through the air, "You're gonna love this, Dee-Lietful! Remus does an amazing job singing  _Be Prepared!_ You might even like this better than the others, which I say you already do. The movie is a classic and we've watched a thousand times!" Roman exclaims while giving Deceit a bright smile, ' _Maybe you guys have, I always drowned the movie out with the Jungle Book.'_ Deceit thought bitterly as he listens to Remus sing along to the music playing. In Deceit's opinion the song was alright, not the best, but alright none the less. The smaller side tenses due to one line that Remus spoke a little too... Happy for Deceit's liking. 

  "Prepare for the death of the king! ' _Why what's wrong with him is he sick?'_ No, fool we're going to kill him." Deceit's eyes grow wide as he looks over to Roman, watching the prince sing softly along with the song. 

  "He doesn't actually kill you right?" Deceit squeaks, Roman looks at him with a confused expression. The princely side shakes his head and returns his attention back to his brother's singing. ' _Okay then don't answer me... Maybe it'll be what they normally do, yes, I mace to the head, that'll be okay.'_ Deceit tells himself as he relaxes, it would all be okay he was sure of it. 

~WARNING: ALMOST DEATH~

   Deceit was glad that he wasn't forced to stand a really high cliff, but what he didn't understand was why Roman was climbing up one of the others that were super high. When he had asked the twins had told him that it was part of the movie and that he should know that, "Well news flash morons, I  _do_ know it and you two would know that if  you had listened." Deceit mumbles to himself, he watches as Roman makes to the top. Deceit's heart drops when the princely side slips slightly, he relaxes a little when Remus catches Roman stopping him from falling. Deceit gasps when he sees Remus throw Roman from the hillside, simply just watching his brother fall to his death. 

    ** _"NO!"_** Deceit screams slipping into his deep tempest tongue, his yell caused the pride land to shake. Remus stumbles and looks over to Deceit, a gasp leaves the trashy Duke's mouth, Deceit wasn't acting, he was actually petrified. Remus quickly conjures a stunt bag in order to catch Roman safely before the princely side crashed to the hard ground below. 

    "What the heck was that, Remus!" Roman yells as he looks up at his brother. Remus points a shaky finger at Deceit his face showing concern, Roman looks over and inhales sharply. Deceit was trembling, tears streaming down his scaly face, his gloved hand gripping his curled brown locks tightly. Roman quickly pushes himself off of the stunt bag and rushes over to Deceit. 

     "Dee? Can you hear me?" Roman asks once he's made it over to Deceit, the smaller side looks up at him with wide bi-colored eyes. Roman sighs and crouches down so that he and Deceit are face to face. The Prince gently wipes the smaller sides tears away with his thumbs. 

       ** _"H-He... H-He p-pushed you. Y-You f-fell, y-you C-COULD HAVE DIED!"_** Deceit screams, once again causing the Pride land to shake. Roman pulls Deceit forward and gives the smaller side a tight hug. Roman runs his fingers through Deceit's hair shushing the smaller side when choked sobs left him, ' _He really hasn't watched it before... And we just scarred him.'_ Roman thought as he silently curses himself. 

      "Dee! Are you okay! I-I'm so sorry, little snake! I thought you were lying when you said you had never watched it, w-we both did!" Remus yells as he runs over to them, Roman blinks when he feels Deceit tighten his hold on the princely side's shirt. 

        " _W-Was I going to be pushed t-too?"_ Deceit asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft. The twins share a look, silently asking themselves what to do. 

         "Of course, not... After... After Mufasa dies Scar lets the hyena's chase Simba out of the Pride land where the little lion meets Pumba and Timone. We wouldn't ever let you fall, would we Remus?" Roman asks as he looks up at his brother. 

         "Yeah! We wouldn't let you fall, Dee. I mean sure around the end I would have held you over the side of the Pride rock where a roaring fire was burning ablaze, but I wouldn't have pushed you off!" Remus exclaims, slapping his hand over his mouth. Deceit lets out a distressed whine and scrambles away from the twins, Roman glares at Remus and slaps his arm. 

          "V-VIRGIL!" Deceit screams, the creativtwins grow tense as darkness overtakes the Pride land, Roman let's out a girlish scream and instantly clings to Remus earning a disgruntle sound from his brother. Once the darkness clears Virgil stands in front of them holding Deceit, the anxious sides eyes narrowed shining purple. 

       "What did you two not get, when I told YOU HE'S NEVER WATCHED THE MOVIE!" Virgil yells as he holds onto Deceit tight, the smaller side shaking with sobs. 

      "Virgil, we're sorry! We just, thought you two were lying!" Roman exclaims, Virgil growls and steps forward, the purple in his eye glowing brighter as his anger for the twins grow. 

       "So, he told you too that he has never watched it! YOU IDIOTS HE DOESN'T ALWAYS SPEAK IN LIES!" Virgil snaps. 

       "W-We know! We just needed a Simba! I-It was easier to pretend that he was lying so we could have a Simba!" Remus began to ramble again earning himself another smack on the arm from his brother. 

        "You two, are so  _fucking_ stupid! Stay away from him, you hear me? Until you two can get your ego's under check,  ** _stay the hell away from my little brother._** " Virgil hisses as he disappears leaving the twins alone. Roman and Remus slump forward with their heads bowed. 

          "This is all your fault!" They yelled at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, /maybe/ Virgil shielded him from the movie when they were younger, so /maybe/ that's why Deceit has never watched it or never wanted to watch it because I mean come on- if Anxiety tells you it's bad it's /bad/ right :D


	54. The Prince and The Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little stunt with the Lion King reenactment, Roman and Remus devise a plan to make it up to their resident snake, but will it work?

   Roman hated coming to his brother's side of the Imagination, you never knew what creature you would run into while trudging to the Duke's twisted and crumbling palace. Roman made sure you keep his hand on his sword, being prepared to take down anything that was to get in his way. If it weren't for the idea he had in order for them to make up with Deceit, Roman wouldn't be here right now. No, the princely side would be on a marvelous adventure right now instead of coming to his brother to propose a plan to make their tiny snake boy happy again. If Roman was being honest, he hated how Deceit was avoiding him, he hated how the smaller side would jump whenever Roman would brush past him in the halls, and he also hated how Deceit looked at him with pure terror. "We should have listened to him," Roman mutters as he walks across the rickety draw bridge that led to Remus's palace. Roman takes a breath and knocks loudly on Remus's palace doors, watching at the lopsided doors slowly swing open by themselves. 

   Roman pokes his head inside and squints, honest his brother should change his lighting arrangements, a candlelit chandelier with green flames was not a good choice, it was a very villainous aspect but a horrible choice in lighting. "Remus! I'm not coming in this trash heap, so please meet me outside!" Roman calls, his voice echoing off the crumbling walls of the Duke's palace. 

   "TRASH HEAP!? I WORKED HARD ON THIS!" Remus exclaims from somewhere within the palace, Roman blinks and looks around. The prince's heart jumps up into his throat when he sees Remus hanging from one of the many chandeliers, Roman was sure that the light fixture was going to fall. 

   "REMUS GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Roman shrieks, the Duke huffs and drops down from the chandelier landing on his feet as he does. Roman let's out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 

   "Since you don't want to come in then we'll just go to yours," Remus huffs as he snaps his fingers transporting him and his brother to the princely sides throne room. Remus flops down in Roman's throne and drapes his legs over the side of it. Roman glares and shakes his head sighing in exasperation. 

    "I wanted to speak to you about, Kaa. I believe there is a way for us to make up for what we did to him, because I don't know about you Remus, but I feel horrible for what we did. Poor Deceit hasn't been sleeping properly and he flinches every time we pass each other in the mind palace." Roman explains as he summons himself a new throne, making a mental note to burn the other as he sits down, what? He didn't know what kind of diseases Remus had. 

    "I already have an idea! See we can take him on an adventure through the jungles that are portrayed within the Jungle Book! Ya see because that's his favorite movie, we can help him take down Shere Khan!" Remus exclaims while giving his brother a wide smile, Roman frowns. 

   "Well, if you knew him as  _I_ do, you'd know that he loves Shere Khan along with Kaa. Yes, he likes the other characters as well, but he is a sucker for the villains. So, killing one of his favorite characters in front of him would just make this situation worse." Roman replies, Remus glares at his brother. 

    "Well, what's your plan oh great and powerful Prince Roman?" Remus sneers, Roman smiles brightly and sits up straight in his conjured throne. 

     "I promote that we bring him to the mind palace theater! Where we can do improv allowing him to do what does best, and that is to act!" Roman boasts, Remus rolls his eyes and flips so that he is sitting upside down on the throne. 

      "BORINGG~! That won't make him happy, that would make  _you_ happy and me, you know how much I love improv." Remus replies, Roman frowns and flops back on his conjured throne folding his arms over his chest. 

       "Apologizing is hard." 

\-------------

    "R-Roman!" Deceit calls as he rushes through the subconscious, he knew that the princely side had been with him, they were together just a few seconds ago! Deceit runs his trembling hands through his hair as he darts his bi-colored eyes around the dark subconscious. ' _Where did he go? Why did I agree to do this? When... W-When did I agree to do this?'_ Deceit closes his eyes tight and grips his hair more. 

     "HELP! A-ANYONE!?" Deceit opens his eyes when he hears Roman's terrified screams, the smaller side swallows thickly as he takes off in the direction of the screams. Deceit runs faster when the screams grow louder, he stops and stares with wide eyes. Remus was holding Roman over the edge of the subconscious, Deceit wanted no, needed to say something, but he couldn't. 

     " _Long live the king,"_ Remus says as he tosses Roman from the edge. Tears fill Deceit's bi-colored eyes, Roman's screams echoed around him. The smaller side lets out a startled squeak and familiar blue eyes appear in front of him, the shadow that haunts his dreams stares at him in silence. Deceit takes a shuddering breath and takes a step back, his muscles tense when he notices the shadow clinging tightly to Remus's throat, their claws digging into the Duke's flesh causing blood to flow freely down his pale neck. 

      "D-Don't," Deceit whispers. He hated that he decided to watch the Lion King, he hated how everyone practically fell to his death, he  _hated_ how his family was being forced to fall to their death. The shadow smirks at Deceit as they carelessly toss Remus over the edge, the Duke's screams echoing throughout the subconscious. 

      ' _You're next.'_

   Deceit gasps as he sits up in his bed, Remy must have forced him to go to sleep. Deceit takes a shuddering breath and rubs his shaking hands over his eyes, he couldn't get the images of Roman and Remus falling out of his head. "N-No more sleep, that's bad..." He tells himself as he tries his best to calm himself down. 

   That morning Deceit felt sluggish, he hated forcing himself to stay awake, but he hated nightmares more. "Good morning, Dee-Lietful!" Roman exclaims, causing Deceit to jump in his seat at the kitchen table. The smaller side looks up and feels his heart drop when he sees the twins standing behind him with matching smiles. 

   "U-Um... Good morning..." Deceit replies, his tiredness rendering his opposite speaking useless. 

    "We were wondering if you would like to join us for a sleepover in Roman's palace! Not mine, because Prince Underarm Stink here thinks my wonderful home is a trash heap." Remus explains sending his brother a glare, Roman glares back. 

     "That's because it is a trash heap! Anyway, what do you say, Deceit? Let us make up for the Lion King incident?" Roman asks Deceit gulps and sighs. 

      "Alright..." He mumbles. 

\------------

    That night Deceit sat listening to the twins argue about what Disney movie was the best, he was glad that they didn't rope him into this conversation. Sure, the other's were big on Disney, but he preferred other shows like crime shows stuff that's a bit more realistic. The smaller side stifles a yawn as he rubs his left eye, he was so tired. The twins had dragged him out to an adventure when he met them in Roman's room, he had to admit that was fun, but now it left him feeling unbearably tired and hearing them talk was making the tiredness worse. "I guess it's time for bed," Roman says when he notices Deceit nodding off. 

    "N-No, I'm fine..." Deceit's yawn cuts his sentence short, the twins share a chuckle as they both summon beds for them to sleep on. Deceit's bed was a mixture of both the creativtwins, one side is covered in yellow fairy lights and stars, while the other half was covered in a snakeskin pattern with his plush snake lying on that side. Deceit doesn't complain when one of the twins lift him up, he was too tired to even try to argue when they laid him down in the bed made for him. Roman chuckles and pulls the snakeskin blanket over Deceit, Remus hands the smaller side Sir Slithers and both the twin's awe when Deceit holds onto the toy tight. 

    "Well, this went better than expected." Says Roman as he climbs into his own conjured bed, Remus hums in agreement as he jumps on his bed. 

     "We should work like this more often! We make a great team, which we did before the whole separation thing." Remus replies, Roman rolls his eyes. He had to admit him and his brother work well together when they're not fighting. Roman opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by a whimper coming from Deceit's bed. The twin's look over to see the smaller side tossing and turning. The twin's spring out of their beds and rush over to Deceit, the smaller side had tears slipping down his cheeks as he gasps for air. 

     " _R-Ro-Ro... R-Rem... C-Come back,"_ Deceit begs as he slips into his tempest tongue while he sleeps. Remus and Roman share a look before the two join the smaller side in his bed engulfing him in a tight embrace. 

     "We're right here, Dee." Roman whispers as he runs his hand through Deceit tangled locks, he smiles when the smaller side leans into the touch. Remus chance a quick glance at his brother before he darts his hand under the blanket pulling Deceit's left glove off his hand locking their fingers together giving the smaller side hand a tight squeeze. 

     "We're not going anywhere, little snake," Remus whispers, he smiles a little when he feels Deceit squeeze his hand back. Deceit relaxes, his breathing evening out as he allows the twins to cuddle him in his sleep. Remus and Roman wrap their arms around Deceit, the Duke being sure to keep the snake-like sides bare hand close to his chest so his brother couldn't see it. 

       "We're sorry," they say at the same time as they nuzzle their cheeks against Deceit's hair. The smaller side nuzzles back and hums softly. 

        "S'okay..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS...KINDA CUTE? MAYBE?


	55. Cold Snek PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEAAHHHH PART TWO BABY-

   Deceit huffs as he tightens his cape around his shoulders, he liked the summer time but then again he hated it. He either got too hot or too cold, it was never in between. Deceit liked staying inside during the Summer because it was just too hot for him to be outside, but being inside wasn't any better because the others liked to keep it cold with the A/C running twenty-four seven and whenever Ziggy, Maddex, and Remus decided to visit they would turn the A/C down, even more, making it so cold that you could see your breath. The smaller side hisses when the air turns on once more after he turned it off, Roman complaining loudly that it was too hot to be turning the air off. If he couldn't keep the air off then Deceit was going to do the next best thing. The smaller side snaps his fingers, Maddex's new rainbow beanie appears on his head, Logan's scarf that he uses for when he plays Sherlock appears around his neck, Roman's Christmas sweater, along with Patton's cat hoodie appear on his torso with Virgil's stitched hoodie appearing over the first two layers. A pair of Ziggy's sweat pants replace Deceit's normal black slacks, the deceitful side didn't even bother rolling the pant legs up this time. 

  Deceit gets up and shuffles over to his full body mirror, he's missing something from two other people, Deceit hums and snaps his fingers his yellow gloves were replaced with a pair of toxic green ones with fake eyes sewn on the knuckles of them and his fuzzy snake socks were replaced with a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers with sunglasses that he already knew was too big for him. Deceit smiles at himself in the mirror, now he was finally warm, but not too warm. "Perfect," he says as he sinks out into the living room. 

  When Deceit appears in the living room, the light sides stop what they're doing, even Remus, who decided to visit the lighter part of the mind palace stopped mid-swing of knocking Roman out for the tenth time this week. Deceit gives them a smile and shuffles over to the couch plopping down in between Virgil and Patton. The smaller side hums softly as he puts the hood of Patton's cat hoodie on, then Virgil's hood on top of that. Virgil does a double take and looks at Patton's shoulder, "Dee! What did I tell you about taking people's clothes while they're wearing them!" Virgil scolds, Patton blinks and looks down finally noticing that his hoodie was gone. 

  "Wow, kiddo, you're really sneaky! I had no idea that you had taken it!" Patton exclaims while laughing, Deceit looks up at Patton and flashes the fatherly side a bright smile. Patton inhales, ' _Oh my gosh.'_ When the lights in the living room flicker and dim, Roman let's out a girlish scream. 

   "Shut the hell up, Princey it's only us!" Ziggy snaps once the light settles down into a dim section, Deceit looks up and sees Ziggy, Maddex, and Remy all standing in the middle of the living room staring at him with playful glares. 

   "Deceit, you do realize that I was wearing my beanie, right?" Maddex asks. 

    "Nooo," Deceit says earning a chuckle from Remy. Maddex sighs and walks over lifting the deceitful side up plopping down on the couch promptly holding Deceit on his lap hugging the smaller side. 

     "So, whose clothes did you take this time gurl? Cause all I see on you that belongs to me, is my slippers and I honestly feel offended by that." Remy says as he plops down in between Patton and Maddex. 

     "I  _totally_ didn't take Roman's sweater, Logan's scarf, Dad's hoodie, Virgil's hoodie, Zig-Zig's sweat pants, Dex's beanie, and Remus's gloves  _not at all."_ Deceit drawls as he leans back against Maddex's chest. 

      "How are you even cold!? It's like a million degrees outside! SHUT IT NERD I KNOW IT CAN'T GET THAT HOT HERE!" Ziggy snaps when Logan opens his mouth, the logical side quickly snaps his mouth shut. Deceit giggles at them and hides his face in Logan's scarf. 

      "You guys keep it too cold in here and it's too hot to go outside, so I did the next best thing! If you want your stuff back then I'll give it back." Deceit replies as he moves to pull Virgil's hoodie off, the smaller side stops when he sees something yellow on the inside of the left cuff. Deceit slowly flips the cuff of the sleeve back and gasps, there was his yellow snake patch, right in the same place that it was on the other hoodie. Deceit looks up at Virgil, the anxious side quickly looks away. 

       "Wow, you actually put that thing on the new hoodie, Virgil?" Maddex asks he runs his fingers over the small patch. 

         "S-So! I-It was something to remind of Dee, while I was here!" Virgil argues, his voice cracking with his embarrassment. 

          "You... You didn't abandon me," Deceit whispers. Virgil looks at the smaller side and gives him a small smile, the anxious side reaches forward and ruffles the smaller sides hair messing up the beanie on his head. 

          "Of course I didn't, Dee Dee. As I said, what's mine is yours, no matter what." Deceit smiles back and tackles Virgil into a tight hug, the smaller side squeaks when all of the other sides including Remy jump on them once Remus yells 'DOGPILE ON THE SNEK BOY~!' Deceit chuckles when the others wrap him and Virgil into a tight embrace. 

          ' _I love both my dark and light strange families.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE- FLUFF-


	56. SHIPS :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus you absolute fucker, good job!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: A bit of like... sexual content- I guess it's not vivid-

   Deceit blinks hard when a laptop is shoved directly into his face, the smaller side glances up over the screen and raises his brow at a smiling Remus. The Duke grins more and bounces in his place, "Read it! It's about you!" Remus exclaims, Deceit frowns and reads the first sentence, ' _Deceit moans as Patton nibbles the snake-like sides neck.'_ Deceit felt his face heat up as he looks away from the screen. 

   "Remus, what the hell is this?" Deceit asks, he made the mistake of reading the next line, ' _"Daw~ What's the matter, getting too impatient for daddy~?" Patton says as he pulls Deceit's hair.'_ The smaller side lets out an uncomfortable hiss and pushes the laptop away from his face so he didn't have to read more. Remus chuckles darkly and turns the laptop so that the screen was facing him instead. 

   "That, my little snake was my latest Moceit smut fic! Tell me, from what you read how was it?" Remus asks as he looks through all of the other fics he has saved to his laptop that he spent hours on. 

    "Inaccurate for one, you know I am not one for feelings like that, and even if I was it definitely wouldn't be towards dad! Pat isn't my type and as I said, HE'S MY DAD." Deceit yells the other part, his face still a bright red. Remus smirks and turns the laptop screen back towards Deceit, the smaller side huffs in annoyance and reads over the new story that the Duke has pulled up. ' _Deceit moans as he leans his head back, tugging at the ropes around his wrists as Roman...'_ Deceit doesn't even bother finishing that line as he quickly looks away. 

    "How about some, Roceit? Now that's one of my favorites to write! A lot of people see you as the dominator, but you and I both know that you're such a bottom." Remus explains Deceit's face burns brighter as he shoves the laptop away once more. 

     "What does that even mean!? And how dare you write me and Ro-Ro like that! You know we're just friends!" Deceit snaps, Remus grins more and quickly pulls up another story shoving the laptop in the smaller sides face. Deceit sighs hard and glances over at the laptop, ' _Deceit gasps as he arches his back, "L-Logan~ M-More~!" He moans when Logan hits the right spot.'_

      "Maybe, Loceit is your cup of tea! I dabble in all of them, though, writing Logan is such a hassle sometimes." Remus explains while sighing, Deceit flails his arms and grabs Sir Slithers smacking the Duke right across the face with the plush snake. Remus laughs earning himself a flustered hiss from Deceit. 

       "Seriously, Remus what is this!?" Deceit yells, Remus chuckles and quickly pulls up another story shoving the laptop in Deceit's face once more. ' _Virgil pins Deceit to the wall, his lips instantly crushing the younger sides, earning a moan from Deceit.'_

        "I KNEW YOU'D LIKE ANXCEIT BETTER YOU SLY DOG YOU!" Remus exclaims, Deceit screams and grabs the laptop throwing it against the wall smashing it, Remus howls with laughter as he crashes down onto Deceit's bedroom floor. 

      "WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT STUFF, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Deceit yells, his face bright red with an embarrassed blush. Remus wheezes as his laughter die down, the Duke wipes a tear away as he sits up on the floor. 

    "Those, my poor sheltered snake was called ships! The fans have some sick thoughts when it comes to us, putting us in relationships. I have to admit though, I am such a LAMP shipper, that means Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Roman are all in a relationship together. I find those fics to be so cute, but they're better when all the  _juicy_ stuff is in it~." Remus explains, Deceit shudders uncomfortably at the way he said juicy. 

   "I hated seeing you being a top, so I wrote some fics of my own! And let me just say they sure did leave an impression on my readers!" Remus exclaims, Deceit hisses and narrows his eyes. 

    "WELL, WHY DID YOU SHOW THEM TO ME!?" Deceit yells. 

    "Because Virgil said you didn't have a phone or a laptop! I thought it was stupid that they were shielding you so bad from all of that, so I had to show you what you're missing! It's great isn't it?" Remus replies smiling happily at the smaller side. 

     "NO, IT WASN'T!" 

~BONUS~  
    "Good morning, Kaa! Did you sleep well, my lovely snake?" Roman asks when Deceit comes downstairs, the smaller side flushes and hisses threateningly at the Princely side. 

     "I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU, PRINCEY SO YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT!" The light sides stare at the smaller side in shock, somewhere upstairs Remus lets out a howl of laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I thought of this I just /did/
> 
> IT ALSO DOES NOT HELP THAT THE WORD COUNT IS NOW 69,009 EITHER CAUSE OF THIS SO... ENJOY PFFF


	57. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEEWWWWWWWWWS!

GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD-

 

Anyways! Been a while, but good freaking news!! 

 

I plan to participate in the Deceitber thing that's going around on tumblr, so that  _means_ I'll be using the prompts provided, this will be finally updated properly come December 1st!  _I promise-_


	58. An Unusual Christmas Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE WHOOP-
> 
> Ah well, ya'll get two chapters for today :D
> 
> Day One: Humming Christmas music
> 
> https://lunasfriendgabby.tumblr.com/post/189302587190

    Deceit hums softly to himself as he turns a page in his book, a song that he's heard before keeps playing in his head over and over again. He couldn't really place the tune of the song, but he does know that the opening begins with 'Deck the halls,' but then the rest falls into the void of nothingness and he's left humming the same part over and over again. That is until Virgil bursts out into song startling everyone in the common room, he even startled Remus. 

    "THIS CHRISTMAS I'LL BURN IT TO THE GROUND~!" Deceit blinks and stares at Virgil, his attention was taken away from the emo when Remus let out a squeal. 

    "THIS CHRISTMAASS SANTA'S SKIPPING TOWN~!" Remus screeches, Deceit squeaks when the two other dark sides look over to him with hopeful brown eyes. Deceit felt the human side of his face heat up at the sudden attention. 

     "T-This Christmas, everything will change when they see the flames, t-this Christmas day?" Deceit hated how his lyric came out more like a question than a song lyric. 

      Virgil and Remus stare at him for a moment but shrug, "Let's start from the top, boys!" Remus exclaims as he snaps his fingers, the opening of 'Deck the halls' drifting through the air. Deceit noticed the grin's on the two older sides face, the light sides, mostly Roman and Patton looked as if they couldn't comprehend what was happening. 

      "Oh my god, it's here, this awful time of year. How I hate the snow is falling, wealthy neighbors bragging about the gifts they're getting~!" Virgil grins as he points to Remus who made sure grab Roman and Patton into a tight embrace. 

       "Jack! They say, let me see your gifts now! You're getting K-Mart clothes again! And then I had a revelation! This is my chance to sew their lips clean shut with fear~!" Remus sang as he trailed his index finger over Patton's mouth, causing the fatherly side to flinch. The two older dark sides look to Deceit, causing the smaller side to smirk. 

        "This Christmas I'll burn it to the ground~! This Christmaass Santa's skipping town~!" 

        "THIS CHRISTMAS, EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE WHEN THEY SEE THE FLAMES, THIS CHRISTMAS DAY~!" All three of them sing at once, bursting into laughter once they finished the first part of the song. 

        "...That's... That's not a traditional Christmas song you fiends! We're supposed to be celebrating the joyous day!" Roman exclaims. 

        "We are celebrating it, brother! By burning it to the ground!!" 

       Deceit couldn't help but chuckle as the twins argue back and forth over what a good Christmas song should sound like, the snake-like side returns to his book and softly begins to hum another song, he wasn't sure why the only lyric that seemed to play his mind was 'It's Christmas in Hollywood Santas back up in the hood,' maybe it was another song the older dark sides had taught him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha- short- but the others will be longer! Enjoy day one~!


	59. A Snakes First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Reacting to snow.
> 
> This is pretty late to whoop-

     Deceit was awakened by someone shaking him excitedly, the young side groans and opens his eyes, heterochromia meeting brown eyes ringed in black and purple eyeshadow. Deceit blinks in confusion, "Remusss? What are you doing here?" Remus grins widely as he pulls Deceit up from his bed, causing the smaller side to drop his stuffed snake to the floor below.

     "Dee Dee you have  _got_ to see this! I had no idea I could do this, but I  _did."_ Remus exclaims as he pulls Deceit out the room and towards his own, the smaller side squeaks as he struggles to keep with the excited duke. 

     Deceit blinks his eyes in surprise when Remus pushes him inside to his side of the imagination, Deceit was shocked to see the normally dead land covered in white, the younger side had to admit that the lands looked even prettier than it had before. "What isss thiss?" Deceit asks as he holds his ungloved hand out, shuddering when the white flake lands on his scaly hand. 

     "Snow! Isn't it cool!?  _I_ made this, Dee Dee!!" 

     "It isss... But it's really cold." 

     "It's supposed to be cold!" 

     Deceit nods as he bends down, gently running his hand over the snow, shuddering as the cold seeped into his scaled hand. Deceit smiles and pushes his hand against the snow, giggling to himself when it disappears under the whiteness. Deceit squeals when Remus pushes him into the snow, the coldness quickly taking what little warmth his body had managed to retain. Deceit looks up to see Remus cackling, the snake-like side smirks and jerks the duke down into the snow with him, making sure to shove some of it down Remus' shirt causing the young duke to shriek. 

    "T-Too cold!!" Remus screams. 

    Deceit laughs and lays back against the snow, spreading his arms out not fully caring about the biting cold seeping through his pajama's shirt. Deceit wasn't a big fan of the cold, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the snow. He liked how it felt, feeling both solid and not against his hands. 

    "You know what we should do, Dee Dee?" 

    "What?" 

    Deceit squeaks when Remus pelts him in the face with a snowball, the snake-like side looks at Remus who was grinning like the mad man he was. Deceit smirks as he wipes the snow from his face. 

   "Oh, you are so on, Dukey!" 

    The snowball fight then commenced against the two friends, both of them getting in good hits before the cold finally caught up to Deceit. The smaller side shivers as he wraps his arms around himself. Deceit could feel the fatigue begin to set in, he was so tired that he didn't realize that Remus had sunk the both of them out of the Imagination and back into the snake-like sides room. Deceit sighs in content when the heat in his room surround him, he looks up at Remus with tired brown and gold eyes a lazy smile on his scaled face. 

    "I love the snow, Dukey... it's so pretty." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're like seven in this- da baby snek loves da snow-


	60. Cocoa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAN, I SHOULD BE SMACKED FOR GETTING BEHIND-
> 
> I will catch up- even if its the last thing I do- 
> 
> but- DAY THREE TEN DAYS LATER-: Hot Cocoa with the light sides

    Deceit refused to try the cocoa, he knew it was going to be too sweet because knowing Patton, the fatherly side most likely used every type of chocolate known to man to make this hot cocoa, which is why he was going to stick to his Earl Grey tea. Deceit sat, curled up at the end of the couch, gloved hands clinging to his teacup as he watches the light sides enjoy their hot cocoa with whipped cream and shaved chocolate and peppermint candy on top. "Come on Liar the Lion, just try a sip! It's the month of being festive! Which means hot cocoa!" Roman exclaims as he waves his mug under Deceit's nose, causing the smaller side to make a face. 

    "I'd rather not, I prefer to drink my tea and not something that could put me into a sugar coma." 

    Roman huffs and flops back onto the couch, sipping his cocoa as he does. "Oh, come on kiddo! It's not as sweet as you think it is! If it was then it would be sweeter than you!" Patton gushes as he offers Deceit the mug that was meant for the snake-like side in the first place. Deceit huffs and goes to push the mug away but stops when Patton flashes him the puppy eyes. 

    "Okay, fine! Give it to me." 

     Patton squeals as he snatches Deceit's teacup and replaces it with the yellow mug with green snakes. Deceit rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the hot chocolate, his bi-colored eyes light up when a familiar taste hits his forked tongue. 

     "Well, Dee? How's it taste?" Virgil asks, amusement clear in his voice. 

      Deceit ignores him in favor of chugging the hot chocolate, causing the light sides minus Logan to stare at him in shock. Once the mug was drained of its content, Deceit slams the empty mug onto the coffee table and pants softly. Deceit takes a breath and licks the whipped cream away from his mouth, he looks up at Patton and points to his empty mug. 

      " _More."_ He says his voice slipping into his tempest tongue. 

      Patton giggles and snaps his fingers, causing Deceit's cup to instantly refill itself with the same cocoa as before along with whipped cream and shaved chocolate with peppermint candy. Deceit instantly grabs the cup and begins to chug it again. 

      "Deceit, stop drinking the cocoa quickly, you're going to get sick." 

       " _BUT IT TASTES LIKE PEANUT BUTTER LO-LO!!!"_

Patton squeaks when the other's suddenly look at him, Logan and Roman looked at him in fear whilst Virgil was glaring at the father figure. "Whaatt! It's Christmas time you guys!! He deserves to have some peanut butter!" 

       "And if he burns the house down!?" Virgil exclaims. 

       "He won't!" 

       Deceit slams the mug down once more and looks up at Patton as he bounces eagerly on the couch. "More, please!!!" Patton chuckles and snaps his fingers once more to refill the mug. 

      "Last one, kiddo, then we're going back to your tea." 

       "B-But... BUT MY TEA DOESN'T TASTE LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!" 

       "I know but you can have more cocoa later, now drink up." 

       Deceit huffs and takes his time with drinking his cocoa this time, relishing in the wonderful peanut butter taste, he wasn't sure how Patton managed to get the cocoa to taste like real peanut butter and not that confectionary infested stuff, but he wasn't about to question it. Once his mug was empty, Deceit gently places it on the coffee table and takes back his Earl Grey tea, sipping it and grimacing at the sudden bitter taste. 

       "The cocoa was better." 


	61. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meme for your troubles

Me last chapter-...and last month XD 

BUT I SWEAR THERE WILL BE SOMETHING FOR DEE'S BIRTHDAY IF NOT ANY OF YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SMACK ME-


	62. Baby Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEE-DEEEE~!
> 
>  
> 
> WHOO I WON'T BE SLAPPED-

    When Maddex and Ziggy popped into their little brother's room, they were expecting to see a grown Deceit, curled up in his bed fast asleep considering the young side was _not_ a morning person, like Virgil. They were planning to wake Deceit up with the extra loud party horns that they had Remus conjure for them, they were going to wake the snake-like side up, wish him a happy birthday as they dodged various objects, then proceed to kidnap him for a few hours where a cake or something close to a cake would be waiting for him thanks to Remus and Remy, but their plans had been dashed. Laying curled up in the young side's bed  _was_ Deceit but then again not really, a toddler that looked like their younger brother was curled up in the way too big bed sound asleep. His wild brown curls hanging in front of his face as he sucked on his thumb, Sir Slither's hugged tightly against his chest. The two older sides must have been stuck staring at the toddler side for a while because the trashy duke and coffee addicted figment popped into Deceit's room. 

     "What is taking you guys so long!? Was Dee impaled by a swordfish? Is that why you're taking so long because his blood has painted his bed a lovely shade of re-HOLY SHIT THERE'S A BABY!" 

      Remus' voice becomes muffled as Remy slaps his hand over the dark creative-sides mouth, but the motion was too late. Remus' loud voice had startled Deceit awake, causing a loud heart-wrenching wail to rip from the child's mouth. Ziggy glares at his fellow dark side whilst Maddex rushes over to Deceit, instantly lifting him into his arms. 

      "Shh, it's okay Dee, you're okay! Remus you idiot, you promised to be chill for today!" 

      Remus' retort was muffled by Remy's hand, the three dark-sides, and figment freeze when Deceit's door swings open revealing a frantic Virgil and Patton. The two light sides stare at the scene before them in silence, the silence is disrupted when a giggle breaks through Deceit's sobs. Everyone looks to the toddler in Maddex's arms, the snake-like side clapping his hands and giggling happily when he notices that everyone's attention is on him. 

     "ROMAN, I SWEAR IF THE DRAGON WITCH TURNED HIM INTO A BABY AGAIN I WILL END YOU," Virgil yelled, leaning out of Deceit's room so his loud voice wouldn't cause the toddler side to start crying again. 

     The distinct sound of Roman's patten offended princely noises could be heard from two doors down. Causing both Remus and Deceit to giggle, one being pure while the other was a tad bit demented. 

     "Ah... Kiddos, not that I'm not excited to see you all, but um... Why are you guys here and with a baby Dee?" 

     "We were going to kidnap Dee for his birthday, but um when Dex and I came to wake him up we found him like this," Ziggy replies, keeping a nervous glance on the toddler in Maddex's arms. 

      The other sides are alerted to Remy's presence when the figment lets out a disgusted screech, wiping his hand on his white shirt glaring at Remus over his sunglasses as he does. The duke grins and sticks his tongue out as he does. 

      "I can tell you guys now, this ain't the Dragon Witch's doing. Prince fuck nugget and I can see her magic, and I'm not seeing any whats so ever, so whatever is going on with snakey is a mystery!" 

      Patton softly reprimands Remus for his language, while Deceit kept his bi-colored eyes on the duke's sparkly outfit. Deceit coos softly as he reaches his small hand forward, making a grabby motion towards the older side. A wide grin breaks out across Remus' face as he snatches Deceit from Maddex's arms, instantly throwing the little side into the air before catching him. Deceit giggles as he presses his face against Remus' shirt. 

     "I believe I can settle this. Today  _is_ Deceit's birthday, and Thomas has been seeing a lot of fan art of Deceit as a toddler. So my hypothesis is that Thomas unconsciously de-aged Deceit to be the correct age he would technically be is he was a human being." 

      Everyone except for Remus jumps when Logan's monotoned voice chimes in, the logical side kept his eyes firmly on Deceit watching as the toddler side rubbed his face against Remus' rough shirt, giggling as he does. 

      "Wait wait, Virge said something about Dee being a baby  _again._ What the hell does that mean?" Ziggy asks. 

      "Sir Sing A Lot lost him one time during an adventure and the Dragon Witch turned Dee into a kid, only that time he was still mentally him my guess right now is that Dee is all child and we're all screwed because none of us have no idea to take care of a baby," Virgil replies, everyone looks over to Remus when a loud squeal leaves Deceit's mouth, the duke dangling the snake-like side upside down by his left leg. 

       This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha... SO THE SECOND PART TO THIS WILL BE UP TOMORROW-.. 
> 
> enjoy this bit for now though! :D


End file.
